When Chanyeol Was There
by presiousca
Summary: [COMPLETE] Baekhyun seharusnya takut saat mendapati seorang pembunuh super tampan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, "Hai, Daddy. Aku mau lolipop." Kira-kira, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? CHANBAEK! MPREG! SUPERPOWER! Vol 3 Booked
1. WCWT 1

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

EXO || YAOI

Chanyeol **28** | Baekhyun **18**

Rated **ANU**

 _._

 **e)(o**

.

 _Halo, neraka._

Bukan. Bukan tempat panas penuh api yang sering ibunya ceritakan untuk menakutinya dulu. Neraka yang pria tangguh ini maksud adalah rumah _Master_ Byun yang sedang dia masuki.

Park Chanyeol ingat saat usianya baru sepuluh tahun, ayahnya yang super brengsek itu menjualnya kepada pria ini demi mendapatkan dua bongkah emas. Kejadian itu terjadi setelah ibunya juga dibunuh dengan sekali tembak di kepala.

Keparat satu itu juga harus merasakan betapa kerennya kalau punya lubang di dahi. Kapan-kapan harus Chanyeol wujudkan idenya itu untuk sang ayah.

Yang sekarang entah dimana.

"Putraku membunuh lima puluh orang sekaligus di pemakaman ibunya."

Memangnya, seperti apa bocah laki-laki ini sampai bisa membunuh banyak orang dalam sekali kedip? Bisa terjadi kalau dia meledakkan bom paku tapi itu hanya ada di film action saja ya'kan?

"Kau harus menyembunyikan Baekhyun dari incaran musuh."

Meskipun hubungan mereka begitu kental oleh masa-masa yang buruk, tapi pria ini'lah yang membuatnya terus hidup. Tumbuh menjadi algojo yang begitu ditakuti di penjuru Asia.

Chanyeol tidak bisa mengalahkan benci sekepalan tangan jika simpatinya memenuhi seluruh hati. Apalagi melihat kondisi Tuan Byun yang terbaring lemah, anak buah mana yang bisa berkata; ' _Persetan dengan anakmu! Aku tidak perduli!'_

Sebengis apapun Chanyeol, dia masih punya hati meskipun hanya sebesar biji apel.

"Nyawa penerus klan _Black Eye_ ada di tanganmu, Chanyeol."

Tapi menjaga seorang bocah ditengah misi besarnya yang sudah setengah jalan?

Tidak'kah itu ironis?

.

 **e)(o**

 _._

Yeah.

Mari panggil Chanyeol 'Si Ironis Yang Konyol'.

Tadinya, dia ingin berteriak ' _Persetan dengan anakmu! Aku tidak perduli!'_ dan langsung enyah dari neraka mini ini.

Tapi bagaimana bisa Chanyeol malah berjalan di sepanjang lorong rumah keluarga Byun? Mendapati dirinya telah berada di lantai dua dengan koridor yang dipenuhi foto keluarga.

Di ujung sana, berdiri sebuah pintu ukiran dengan sebuah rambu yang begitu provokatif. Yang Chanyeol yakini, adalah pintu kamar dari si pangeran manja Byun.

 **FUCKING LOSER, STAY OUTSIDE!**

Ok.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak perduli tapi faktanya adalah tulisan itu sangat mengganggu penglihatan. Jadi dia membuangnya ke sudut dengan masa bodoh dan berhasil membuat si pemilik kamar berteriak, "Siapa di sana?"

Dan kemudian membuka pintu.

Kepala bocah itu keluar untuk mengintip Chanyeol yang menyapanya dengan kaku, "Yo."

Kedua alis remaja itu mengerut sentimentil, "Yo. Apa kau pecundang rekrutan baru?" Ucapnya.

Alis Chanyeol naik sebelah, "Pak Tua itu belum memberitahumu?"

"Semua orang di rumah ini sudah tua. Kecuali aku," jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

Bersedekap, bersandar pada pintu tak lupa mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi.

Dia sombong, dan pendek.

Kesan pertama yang bisa Chanyeol ambil tapi itu tidak banyak membantu. Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol belum diberitahu kalau bocah ini sangat menyebalkan. Bukannya apa-apa tapi tidakkah Baekhyun seharusnya takut?

"Ayahmu menyiapkan seorang pembunuh untukmu. Kejutan," Chanyeol sudah memberitahunya jadi seharusnya Baekhyun mulai ketakutan.

Atau minimal, gemetaran lalu mengompol.

"Wow. Kau pembunuh?"

"Kau takut?" Sahut Chanyeol, menunggu reaksi ketakutan dari bocah angkuh ini dengan tidak sabaran.

Tapi Baekhyun malah tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan itu benar-benar di luar ekspektasi. Jangan kira Chanyeol suka. Meskipun _yeah_ dia sangat menarik saat sedang tersenyum tapi tetap saja itu menyebalkan.

Tiba-tiba pemuda itu membungkuk siku, "Halo pembunuh, aku juga pembunuh. Senang bertemu denganmu. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Jika kau belum memahami situasi, maka aku akan menjelaskannya. Pertama, Baekhyun baru saja meremehkan Chanyeol dan kedua, pria besar itu sedang sangat marah.

Baekhyun seharusnya memohon maaf dalam hitungan ketiga.

Satu...

"Aku juga tidak suka kumis dan jambangmu. Jadi terlihat seperti Paman, _you know?"_

Dua...

"Aku panggil Paman ya?"

Tiga.

Baekhyun, lari...

"Dengarkan aku, kau berandal kecil! Ayahmu sengaja menarikku dari misi penting hanya untuk menjaga seekor hamster ingusan sepertimu! Jadi biar kuberitahu peraturan yang harus kau patuhi!" Chanyeol menunjuk keras hidung bocah malang itu.

Murka di wajahnya tidak tersembunyi lagi. Kedua matanya yang sudah besar itu tambah lebar karena dia harus melotot oleh emosi. Tidakkah seharusnya Baekhyun takut?

"Harus dicatat di bokongku tidak?"

Baekhyun mungkin juga seorang penggila adrenalin. Menantang Chanyeol itu legal untuk dijadikan hobi. Siapa yang tahu?

"Cukup catat di dalam kepala kosongmu itu! Peraturan pertama, jangan panggil aku Paman!"

Baekhyun dengan seluruh harga dirinya yang mahal itu mengangguk sangat manis.

"Hai, _Daddy._ Aku mau lolipop."

Dia berkedip! Demi celana dalam Deadpool yang bisa terbang! Siapa yang membolehkan anak kecil ini berkedip nakal kepada Chanyeol?

Marah? Tentu saja.

Merasa diremehkan? Sudah pasti!

Tapi juga tidak mungkin bagi Chanyeol untuk membunuhnya. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun tetaplah putra dari sang _Master_. Mulai sekarang Chanyeol harus mulai belajar membedakan mana yang musuh dan mana anak-anak.

Ok. Tarik nafas. Lepaskan...

Mulai sekarang, sudi tidak sudi Chanyeol harus bisa ekstra sabar, "Hey adik manis, bukannya mau menakut-nakuti, tapi ayahmu punya alasan yang ekstrim kenapa dia memilihku."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, "Kenapa? Apa karena kau punya lengan berotot yang keren?"

Kalimat itu rupanya mampu mengundang guratan bangga di wajah Chanyeol, "Kau baru saja memujiku."

" _Oops_."

Baekhyun lantas berjalan menuruni tangga dengan pria itu mengekor. Pemuda ini berhenti di depan akuarium berisi puluhan ikan koi berwarna emas kesukannya.

Jemari kurus Baekhyun menempel pada kaca dan menunjuk salah satu ikan dengan perut paling besar. Mengikuti alur ikan itu saat berenang kesana-kemari. Mencoba mengabaikan Chanyeol yang mungkin setengah mati sudah muak.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu. Aku ini cuma anak sekolahan yang cupu. Menjagaku hanya akan membuatmu bosan, Paman Chanyeol. _Trust me."_

Sebuah fakta yang aneh tiba-tiba menyerang kepala Chanyeol, "Namaku, kau tahu darimana?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Jemarinya juga membeku di kaca akuarium seolah memperjelas bahwa dia baru saja ketahuan.

Mungkin seharusnya bocah ini mengaku lalu meminta maaf. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru menatap seluruh akuarium tanpa berkedip. Tatapan Baekhyun begitu keras. Chanyeol sampai khawatir kalau tuan muda Byun ini terkena stroke mendadak atau apa.

Tapi kau harus tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sesuatu yang mengerikan.

Seluruh ikan koi di dalam akuarium mendadak menggelepar di dalam air dan satu-persatu dari mereka mulai mengambang. Ikan-ikan itu mati mendadak hanya dengan mendapat atensi Baekhyun selama lima belas detik.

Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum tenang saat mendapati wajah takjub Chanyeol.

"Jika kuberitahu, kau akan semakin ketakutan, Park-Chan-Yeol," Baekhyun menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama pria itu.

Tentu saja mereka belum pernah berkenalan dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka. Chanyeol lumayan terkesan.

"Pintu keluar adalah dimana tadi kau masuk. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu. _Sayonara!_ " Baekhyun melambaikan tangan sambil pergi menjauh.

Chanyeol tersentak. Dia teringat bahwa Tuan Byun memanggilnya kembali dari misi pastilah bukan untuk sebuah lelucon. Baekhyun, mungkin memang memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam dirinya. Mungkin juga, Chanyeol tidak akan mampu menandingi bocah itu.

Tapi bukan berarti dia boleh meremehkan Chanyeol. Si kecil seharusnya tahu bahwa pria ini sudah berjalan di genangan darah ratusan orang hanya untuk bertahan hidup.

Maka dari itu Chanyeol menariknya, menyudutkan tubuh kecil itu ke tembok lalu mengunci pandang. Baekhyun terpekur karena betapa sulitnya membuat pria ini menjauh.

"Berani bertaruh siapa yang akan menyerah duluan? Antara kau dan aku?" Tantang Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun berusaha membuangnya, maka hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kenapa? Karena kata kalah tidak ada di dalam kamus Chanyeol.

"Aku mau hadiah," si mungil ternyata tidak mau membuang tenaganya dengan sia-sia.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Baekhyun merambati bahu kencang pria itu dalam rasa takjub yang disembunyikan. Hendak mendorong tubuh besar itu menjauh tapi bagaimana bisa seorang manusia setangguh ini? Apa saja yang telah Chanyeol lakukan selama hidupnya?

Baekhyun tidak tahu, tidak mau tahu tapi tetap saja dibuat terkesan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Paman?"

Pria itu mengeratkan rahang, "Aku ingin seluruh kepemimpinan _Black Eye_ ada di tanganku."

Tangan kurus Baekhyun perlahan jatuh. Tidak menyangka kalau apa yang Chanyeol inginkan adalah bagian terbesar dari hidupnya. Tapi kepalang tanggung. Taruhan mereka sudah jalan setengah.

Lagipula, Baekhyun juga bukan si bocah cengeng yang pantas diremehkan, " _Deal._ "

Senyuman Chanyeol begitu jelas Baekhyun lihat. Dia tatap lengkungan tampan itu dari dekat sampai matanya berkedut takjub. Meskipun dia berkumis, tapi tidakkah senyumannya itu keterlaluan memikat?

"Lalu, apa yang kau minta, Byun Berry _?"_ Suara berat itu berbisik, membuyarkan lamunan yang lebih muda.

Matanya menelisik bentuk kelopak mata Chanyeol yang mengalun bagus. Meliuk bak punggung angsa. Bulu matanya jatuh lurus dan tertata rapi seperti atap jerami.

Ya ampun, kenapa bisa setampan ini?

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mengatur wajahnya senormal mungkin. Takut ketahuan diam-diam sedang mengagumi.

"Apapun?"

"Apapun," jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Sayangnya, dia tidak tahu kalau apa yang diinginkan putra dari penerus _Black Eye_ ini adalah sesuatu yang tiada duanya. Sesuatu yang tidak akan Chanyeol dapatkan meskipun dia terbang ke bulan.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan Chanyeol temukan di antara genangan darah manusia di muka bumi.

"Aku mau kau."

.

.

Tebak siapa yang akan menang besok?

.

.

 **Next or Wrap?**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Halo gaes. Misyu misyuu! Bawa mini projek bocah nakal ketemu abang mateng. Baru pengen menjauh sejenak dari suasana DominanYeol-SumissiveBaek hehehe.

Update bareng sama **CussonsBaekby** & **Brida Wu** yoooo! Jangan lupa jamah mereka juga gaes. Jamah sampe ke dalem-dalem unch.

Heleh, next? **Yay** or **Nay**


	2. WCWT 2

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 _"Aku mau kau."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di telinga bak dengungan nyamuk. Memenuhi ruang di seluruh kepala Chanyeol sampai rasanya mau muntah. Tapi itu bukan usaha yang bagus untuk menang karena mereka berdua sudah sepakat.

Barang siapa yang tidak kuat menghadapi satu sama lain, maka dia akan kalah.

Tebak siapa yang akan menang besok?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol bangun tidur dengan atmosphere yang aneh.

Bukan aneh sebenarnya. Hanya karena dia belum terbiasa dibangunkan oleh maid lalu diundang bergabung di meja makan untuk sarapan. Bersama si Tuan muda yang sudah rapi mengenakan seragam sekolah. Dan sisa susu di kedua sudut bibir.

Bocah itu duduk di kepala meja. Mengiris roti lapis dengan giat, belum mau melihat Chanyeol yang menyeret kursi sampai lantainya menjerit.

"Selamat pagi."

Itu Baekhyun yang duluan menyapa.

"Semalam Paman tidur nyenyak?"

Masih Baekhyun. Bertanya kepada si mendadak-bisu-Park-Chanyeol yang dilahirkan untuk mengunyah, mengunyah dan mengunyah.

"Jika Paman tidak suka roti, kami punya sosis dan telur."

Masih tetap Baekhyun. Masih bertanya kepada si tukang makan Chanyeol yang masih enggan menjawab.

"Lidahnya pasti ikut tertelan," desis Baekhyun.

Dua orang maid di samping kanan dan kiri bocah itu tersedak. Hendak tertawa tapi mereka tentu tahu siapa itu Chanyeol yang sedang melotot.

Pria ini menggebrak meja dengan garpu dan pisau di kedua tangan. Marah sebenarnya, tapi tidak mungkin dia merusak pagi ini hanya karena seorang bocah berlidah keriting.

"Aku tidak diperintahkan untuk mendengar ocehanmu," ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun merengut. Wajahnya meredup dengan instan sampai dua maid di sampingnya terlihat kebingungan.

Chanyeol pikir itu hanya pura-pura karena Baekhyun bisa berubah menjadi rubah kapan saja. Tapi saat piringnya didorong menjauh, itu berarti pertanda buruk.

Baekhyun juga mendorong kursinya ke belakang sambil menatap salah satu maid, "Aku tidak mau berangkat sekolah."

Oh astaga. Siapapun, segera hubungi para dewa dan mintalah pertolongan.

"Ta-tapi Tuan muda-"

"Katakan kepada Albert kalau aku terkena stroke. Atau apapun, terserah," pemuda itu berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

Chanyeol menyaksikan kepanikan dari dua maid itu dan mulai memahami situasi bahwa Albert, si kepala pelayan, bisa saja memarahi mereka.

Pria itu setengah berlari untuk mengejar Baekhyun dan langsung meraih bahunya dengan keras.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tidak mau sekolah?"

Baekhyun menatapnya sentimentil. Masih merengut, "Aku sakit."

"Kau sangat sehat."

"Perasaanku yang sakit."

Yah, namanya juga anak-anak. Chanyeol maklum karena ucapannya tadi memang kasar, apalagi Baekhyun sebelumnya terus menyapa dengan begitu manis. Mungkin dia tersinggung tapi untuk apa dia mogok sekolah?

Pria itu menarik bibirnya segaris, " _Lil pussy_ , kau harus tetap sekolah."

" _Sorry_ , tapi Ayah tidak menyuruhku untuk mendengarkanmu."

Baik. Jadi inilah balas dendam yang bisa seorang anak sekolah lakukan. Tidak lucu tapi entah kenapa Chanyeol ingin tertawa. Bisa-bisanya Baekhyun bertingkah begini untuk menyudutkannya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf, kau tahu."

Sepele. Baekhyun hanya ingin membuat Chanyeol meminta maaf. Seolah dia lebih kuat dan mampu membuat seorang algojo Park memohon demi menyenangkannya.

Aku ulangi. Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol memohon padanya agar dia tetap berangkat sekolah.

Ya, kau tidak salah dengar. Silahkan tertawa dengan keras.

"Aku bilang aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ulang Chanyeol karena Baekhyun hanya menatapnya tanpa buka mulut. Kedua mata sabit itu betah menangkap bola mata Chanyeol yang mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Berhenti menatapku!" Chanyeol sampai berteriak tepat di depan wajah tenang itu.

"AKU BILANG BERHENTI MENATAPKU!"

"Mata Paman bagus sekali. Aku suka."

Saat tiba-tiba senyuman Baekhyun terlihat mengembang dengan pelan, maka bersamaan dengan itu, waktu seperti berhenti.

Tik tok terdengar menghilang pelan-pelan dan semua suara senyap dengan tiba-tiba. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan senyuman _sunflower_ yang tidak kunjung membosankan itu di mata sang pembunuh.

Sumpah! Chanyeol sedang ketakutan sekarang!

"Hihihi. Kau gugup," suara tawa Baekhyun mengembalikan situasi.

Jam dinding berbunyi lagi. Tirai di jendela bergoyang kembali karena semilir angin. Dan kebencian Chanyeol terhadap bocah menyebalkan Byun juga sudah muncul lagi.

Dia selamat.

"Yah, baru ingat kalau hari ini harus belajar bersama dengan Sehun," bibir tipis itu menggerutu.

Mengerucut di akhir dengan Chanyeol yang setia meneliti setiap perubahan bentuknya.

"Aku harus tetap berangkat!" Baekhyun berlari kembali ke bawah.

Mengambil tas dan jas sekolah lalu berlari ke pintu depan. Dengan senyuman yang sangat bersih seolah tadi tidak ada insiden mendadak-aku-tidak-sudi-berangkat-sekolah.

Mungkin Baekhyun itu mengidap sindrom _moodswing._

"Sampai jumpa sepulang sekolah, Paman!"

Chanyeol melihat bocah itu melambai padanya. Rambut Baekhyun melompat-lompat mengikuti langkahnya yang sangat ringan. Begitu ceria.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu dari sini!" Teriaknya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

Seluruh pelayan menatapnya serentak seperti para anjing yang mendengar cicitan tupai. Chanyeol malu bukan main.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Setelah Baekhyun menghilang bersama Josh si supir, Albert memanggilnya karena Tuan Byun ingin bertemu. Bukannya mengucapkan salam, algojo _Black Eye_ ini justru mengatai putra semata wayang Tuannya, "Putramu sangat nakal."

Setelah mengatai Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga tidak lupa untuk mengeluh tentang pekerjaan barunya yang sangat-tidak menarik ini, "Harus sampai kapan aku menjaganya? Aku juga harus segera kembali ke _Black Eye_ ngomong-ngomong."

Betapa kurang ajarnya dia.

"Baekhyun sendirian," pria tua itu mengigau tanpa memikirkan betapa Chanyeol ingin segera kembali ke medan perang.

Tangannya gemetaran di kedua sisi tubuh seperti ingin menarik sesuatu. Chanyeol menatapnya kasihan, juga bingung.

"Mereka sudah tahu," Tuan Byun mengigau lagi.

Matanya melotot menatap atap. Terlihat kosong tapi seluruh permukaan putihnya sudah berakar merah.

Dia sekarat.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Chanyeol mendesak.

Mengarahkan kedua mata kosong itu agar menatapnya tapi tidak berhasil. Tuan Byun sudah kehilangan fokusnya.

"Rumah ini- tidak aman," bisik pria tua itu dengan nafas putus-putus, "seseorang mengincarnya."

Chanyeol berubah penasaran, "Siapa yang mengincarnya?"

Tuan Byun berucap tanpa suara. Refleks, Chanyeol mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir pria itu untuk mendengar betapa busuknya permintaan terakhir Tuan Byun.

"Kau bercanda! Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu!"

Tapi sekeras apapun Chanyeol menyangkal, bersikap tidak patuh adalah bukan gayanya.

Dia prajurit sejati _Black Eye_. Algojo yang kini sedang bersama dengan pemimpin klan mahakuat di Asia, yang sayangnya sedang sekarat.

"Kau- harus."

Setelah dua kata terucap, Tuan Byun menutup mata. Dengan tiba-tiba sampai Chanyeol mengira bahwa dia hanya berkedip tapi sayang, mata itu tidak kunjung membuka lagi.

"Hey, Pak tua?"

Chanyeol membawa tubuh ringkih itu untuk diguncang, "Ini tidak lucu!"

Bahkan di detik terakhir mereka, Chanyeol masih bisa menganggap bahwa ini sebuah lelucon, " _Yo_ _old_ _m_ _an_ , bangun!"

Dia sudah mati. Pemimpin besar klan _Black Eye_ yang maha ditakuti itu sudah pergi dengan Chanyeol yang tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Dan malah terus bertingkah seperti si bodoh.

"Apa ada seseorang di luar?"

Beruntung seorang perawat yang biasanya mengurus Tuan Byun langsung masuk dan sigap melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tiba-tiba dia pingsan! Aku tidak tahu-" Chanyeol tergagap sembari melihat bagaimana perawat itu berusaha mencari denyut nadi atau apapun tanda kehidupan di tubuh sang Master.

"Dia kenapa?"

Perawat itu menunduk. Melihat jam di pergelangan tangan dan lalu menutup wajah Tuan Byun dengan selimut.

 _"Master_ sudah wafat."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pemakaman Tuan Byun berlangsung tanpa kehadiran putranya.

Semua orang berbisik jijik tentang isu yang beredar bahwa bocah itu kena kutukan. Atau beberapa hal bodoh yang keluar dari mulut kotor para pelayat. Manusia-manusia kepala kosong, begitulah Chanyeol menyebutnya.

Muak melihat wajah mereka, pria ini kembali ke kediaman Byun untuk mencari sang pemeran utama.

Tapi siapa sangka kalau kamar bocah kecil itu sudah disabotase oleh Albert, si kepala pelayan yang sangat suka mengatur kehidupan si yatim piatu Baekhyun.

"Buka pintunya atau kutarik bola matamu keluar!"

Ya halo.

Si bejat Chanyeol datang untuk menjemput Baekhyun dan siapa bilang para pelayan menyebalkan ini boleh keberatan?

Boleh saja sebenarnya, hanya jika mereka ingin kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah dengan tragis, seperti akhir kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet.

Alhasil, dengan mudah Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Yaitu kunci pintu kamar dan Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan jendela.

Menatap keluar seperti seorang Rapunzel yang menunggu pangeran berkuda.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol bukan.

"Cepat ganti bajumu. Aku antar kesana."

Baekhyun berbalik tanpa menghadiahi Chanyeol sebuah senyuman atau setidaknya berucap; ' _Terimakasih, Paman. Kau adalah pahlawanku.'_

Setidaknya bocah itu bisa sedikit basa-basi, "Mereka sengaja mengurungku."

Lihat? Dia malah menggerutu.

"Aku tahu. Jadi bergegaslah!" Ucap Chanyeol terburu-buru.

"Aku tidak boleh keluar. Mereka semua bisa mati."

Chanyeol hanya benar-benar tidak mengerti tentang apa hubungan kedatangan Baekhyun dengan kematian mereka. Tentu saja semua orang tahu bahwa bocah ini bukanlah malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Dia hanya bocah nakal yang baru saja resmi menjadi yatim piatu. Silahkan koreksi Chanyeol jika dia salah.

"Bicara apa kau ini?"

Wajah mendung itu memaksakan sebuah senyuman, "Ayah sudah pernah cerita'kan? Tentang pemakaman ibuku?"

Ya. Peristiwa meninggalnya lima puluh orang saat acara pemakaman Nyonya Byun berlangsung. Dengan semua korban divonis terkena serangan jantung dan hanya Baekhyun yang selamat.

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Bocah itu tersenyum. Masih sangat pasi tapi setidak itu lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali.

"Orang-orang memang menangis di depanku. Sayangnya, aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan."

Chanyeol tak lepas menatap wajah redup Baekhyun. Terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya sampai meneliti bibir tipis yang sekarang sedang kering.

"Aku mendengar mereka menjerit bahagia. Orang-orang itu berpesta di atas pemakaman ibuku. Aku benci mereka."

"Kau, mendengar mereka?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa telepati."

Baekhyun berjalan kepada pria besar yang sedang balas menatapnya itu.

"Aku membayangkan orang-orang brengsek itu mati karena serangan jantung dan tidak tahu kalau itu akan berhasil."

Dulu, seorang penjudi asal Slovakia pernah mengatakan lelucon kepada Chanyeol bahwa otak manusia memiliki beragam tingkat kekuatan.

Di dunia ada beberapa yang seperti itu. Memiliki kekuatan otak yang tidak terbatas, mahakuat, dan tidak bisa dikendalikan.

Dulu Chanyeol tertawa saat mendengarnya karena mustahil ada manusia sekuat itu. Tapi saat Baekhyun menatapnya dengan begitu intens, tiba-tiba saja pria itu gugup.

"Aku bisa merasakan ketakutanmu."

Juga saat telunjuk Baekhyun menggambar sesuatu di dada kirinya yang terbungkus jas hitam. Semacam tanda salib? Atau huruf yunani kuno? Apapun itu, semuanya terasa semakin mengerikan.

" _Don't worry._ Aku tidak mungkin membayangkan hal buruk terjadi pada Paman."

Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu kembali memaksakan senyuman. Pamer bahwa dia juga bisa _sok_ kuat meskipun wajahnya masih sangat sembab oleh tangis.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" ujar pria itu lumayan penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, sambil kembali berdiri di depan jendela. Menatap keluar bak Rapunzel yang baru saja dipotong rambutnya.

Begitu sedih.

"Karena kau hadiah taruhanku."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Malamnya, saat semua orang terlelap dengan rasa lelah menggelayuti tubuh, Chanyeol masih ada di sana.

Membuka lemari pendingin berharap ada secuil daging yang bisa dia makan. Mengganjal perutnya yang kosong dan menjerit tanpa tahu waktu.

Perut bedebah.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, Albert! Dia berbahaya!"

Berbeda dengan perut Chanyeol, telinga lebar itu begitu membantu. Sangat yakin kalau dia baru saja mendengar seseorang berteriak tertahan dari balik tembok.

Chanyeol mendekat ke jendela. Menyibak sedikit tirainya dan mendapati Albert, si kepala pelayan sedang menemui seseorang.

Dia laki-laki. Mungkin seumuran dengan Chanyeol dan tinggi mereka juga hampir sama.

"Tuan Chanyeol ada bersama kami," ucap Albert masih sopan.

Meskipun berbisik, tapi Chanyeol sangat paham bahwa dia disangkutkan dalam obrolan diam-diam Albert ini.

"Dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan monster itu!"

Kedua alis Chanyeol mengerut melihat betapa ketakutannya pria yang ditemui Albert. Sampai mengguncang-guncang kedua bahu si kepala pelayan yang padahal terlihat lelah.

"Kau harus percaya padaku, Albert!"

Chanyeol melihat mereka berdua bertatapan. Pria misterius itu dengan sungguh-sungguh meminta agar si kepala pelayan percaya padanya lewat tatapan mata.

"Dia, harus segera kita singkirkan!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Gue kalo abis baca review suka trenyuh sendiri. Too much sweetness. Its too much. Thankyou T.T

Oiyaw, lahiran bareng ama **Brida Wu** lagi neh. Biasa, jamah dia juga yeap!


	3. WCWT 3

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 _"Kau harus percaya padaku, Albert. Dia, harus segera kita singkirkan!"_

Kalimat itu mengusik kepala Chanyeol bagai lalat di telinga. Dia melamun bahkan saat Baekhyun tidak henti menatapnya dengan serius karena pagi ini, mereka sarapan bersama lagi. Dengan Chanyeol si zombie yang lebih suka bermain garpu.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah cangkir sirup melayang ke atas panecake milik Chanyeol untuk menuangkan beberapa tetes.

"Namanya telekinesis."

Disana, sang pelaku berucap seolah apa yang dia lakukan adalah hal yang lumrah. Baekhyun mungkin memiliki kekuatan otak yang luar biasa karena ulah ayahnya. Chanyeol paham dan ngeri dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Pasalnya dengan kelebihan itu, Baekhyun bisa saja menjadi penjahat atau pahlawan. Sedikit saja salah berkelompok, bocah kecil ini bisa saja menjadi musuh besar Chanyeol di masa depan.

Fakta itu membuatnya teringat pada permintaan terakhir Tuan Byun sebelum meninggal. Chanyeol harus mulai mendiskusikan masalah ini kalau tidak ingin menjalankan permintaan itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" budaya basa-basi memang membosankan, tapi tidakkah itu perlu?

Biarkan saja. Mari tinggalkan Chanyeol dengan kebiasaan kunonya.

"Tidak perlu _sok_ perhatian," dan katakan halo kepada si milenium Baekhyun.

"Kita harus bicara," Chanyeol melirik dua maid yang melayani sang Tuan muda di samping kanan dan kiri, "empat mata."

Baekhyun mengangkat kedua alis. Jika empat mata, berarti hanya boleh dia dan Chanyeol yang terlibat.

"Kalau kalian disini, nanti jadi delapan mata," Baekhyun tidak memerintah, hanya memberi tahu.

Beruntung dua maid itu sangat cerdas dan langsung enyah dari peredaran. Chanyeol lumayan terbantu. Inilah saatnya.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiran orang'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak juga."

"Kau bilang kau bisa!" suara Chanyeol meninggi. Tidak terima karena ucapan Baekhyun berubah hanya dalam satu malam. Pria ini merasa sedang dipermainkan.

"Hanya saat aku sedang sangat emosi. Tidak selalu bekerja," jelas Baekhyun masih tenang.

Chanyeol juga harus bersikap lebih tenang jika ingin mendapat pengakuan Baekhyun. Posisinya sekarang sedang menjadi yang memohon dan tidak seharusnya dia bersikap kasar.

Bagaimanapun, kekuatan Baekhyun tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah. Jadi mari membujuk si rewel dengan pelan-pelan.

Dan tanpa umpatan. Ingat itu.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Mari lupakan taruhan kita yang kemarin," buka Chanyeol lalu ditutup dengan suara tersedak Baekhyun yang palsu.

" _Yuck!_ Paman Chanyeol penakut!"

"BUKAN BEGITU, KEPAR-" Chanyeol mengulum bibirnya sendiri.

Sabar. Chanyeol harus ekstra sabar karena Baekhyun bahkan bisa membunuhnya hanya dengan sekali kedip. Meskipun mustahil, tapi tidak ada yang tidak mungkin karena naluri Chanyeol yang suka menyakiti itu sedang membara.

Dengan sasarannya si manis Baekhyun.

Ok. Tarik nafas, lepaskan. Ingat? Tidak boleh ada umpatan.

"Sekarang situasinya sudah berbeda, Baekhyun. Akan lebih efektif jika kau dan aku-"

"Efektif apanya?" Potong sang Tuan muda.

Chanyeol kembali menarik nafas dalam, "Dengar. Aku tahu kau dan aku sama-sama keras kepala. Kita tidak akan mudah akur, aku yakin. Ucapanku juga kasar begitupula dengan sikapku padamu-"

"Paman bicara apa _sih_?"

"Bisakah kau mendengarkanku dulu sampai selesai?"

Baekhyun membenarkan duduknya seperti anak baik. Bersiap mendengarkan.

"Jangan membunuh siapapun lagi, _please_. Bisakah kau lakukan itu untukku?"

Tidakkah kalimat Chanyeol sudah sangat lembut? Di dahinya juga tidak ada urat-urat marah yang biasanya keluar kalau sudah mengobrol dengan bocah ini. Usaha Chanyeol sudah sangat keras jujur saja.

Seharusnya Baekhyun juga bisa mengerti dan berhenti bersikap menyebalkan.

"Mau aku ambilkan Paracetamol?"

Mungkin menyebalkan adalah style Baekhyun sampai mati. Chanyeol juga berpikir bahwa menjadi sabar bukan gaya yang tepat untuk berdiskusi dengan si kecil bermata sabit. Salah satu diantara mereka tetap harus ada yang mengumpat dan marah.

Dia adalah Chanyeol.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" bentaknya membabi buta, membuat yang lebih kecil terlonjak.

"Ini tidak bisa dikendalikan! Kalau Paman ingin aku berhenti membunuh, bekukan saja otakku."

" _FUCK!"_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Mungkin menjadi menyebalkan memang salah satu strategi Baekhyun.

Dia suka mengganggu pria itu dengan maksud agar Chanyeol tidak betah menjaganya. Jadi jika suatu hari pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi, berarti Baekhyun menang dan lihat siapa pecundang yang sebenarnya.

Seperti pagi ini, saat bocah berseragam itu mengetuk pintu kamar sang algojo seperti orang gila.

Chanyeol membukanya dengan kepala mendidih karena Baekhyun terus berteriak; _'Paman, cepat bangun! Aku sekarat!'_

Lalu hal yang pertama kali bocah itu pamerkan adalah senyuman super lebar andalannya, "Selamat pagi," ditambah sapaan.

"Aku hanya takut tidak konsen belajar kalau belum melihatmu. Sampai jumpa, Paman!"

Pria itu marah tapi bukan hal yang pantas dibesar-besarkan. Seharusnya Chanyeol maklum dengan sikap jahil anak itu karena kembali lagi, Baekhyun masih delapan belas tahun. Boleh lah, kalau sekali dua kali dia melakukan itu karena jujur saja, senyuman itu terasa menyegarkan.

Tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

 _"Halo?"_

Siangnya, Baekhyun menelepon Chanyeol dari sekolah dengan suara gemetaran yang panik.

 _"Paman, aku baru saja membunuh seseorang. Bisakah kau kemari?"_

Baru kemarin Chanyeol memintanya untuk tidak membunuh lagi, tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau menurut.

 _"Kami berada di belakang sekolah. Aku takut ketahuan!"_

Chanyeol tertular panik. Pria itu bilang bahwa dia akan sampai dalam lima belas menit jadi Baekhyun harus diam dan pura-pura mati kalau perlu.

Namun sesampainya di sana, Chanyeol tidak menemukan mayat siapapun. Yang ada hanya si berandal Baekhyun dan seorang teman yang melongo ketakutan saat melihatnya datang.

Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol bertanya dimana mayat orang yang sudah Baekhyun bunuh barusan. Dan kau tahu apa jawabannya?

"Apa aku bilang baru saja membunuh seseorang? Yah, seharusnya seekor, hanya seekor nyamuk. Hehe. Maaf."

Mengerti adanya tanda-tanda bahwa Chanyeol hendak mengamuk di tempat, Baekhyun buru-buru menyodorkan temannya ke depan.

"Namanya Jongdae! Dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu! Dia fansmu!"

Teman sekelas Baekhyun itu buru-buru mendarat ke tanah karena pingsan. Jongdae awalnya tidak percaya kalau Baekhyun punya seorang bodyguard yang mirip Hugh Jackman. Lalu disinilah Chanyeol, melotot kepadanya padahal matanya dari awal saja sudah besar.

Ternyata, meminta Baekhyun mendatangkan si algojo ke sekolah dengan berbohong itu adalah keputusan yang salah. Pria itu pasti marah besar kepadanya.

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak.

Tapi rupanya Chanyeol juga bisa bersikap mengganggu. Hampir selama seminggu, Baekhyun mengalami insomnia karena Chanyeol yang mimpi buruk adalah gangguan yang nyata.

Pria itu ketakutan setengah mati saat bermimpi dan meskipun kamar mereka terpisah oleh tembok, telepati Baekhyun tetap berfungsi. Bocah itu sampai membobol kamar sang pembunuh dengan kekuatannya lalu nekat membangunkan sang algojo.

"Paman, bangun!"

Chanyeol terbangun dengan nafas terengah dan keringat yang mengalir ke dada. Sekedar info, Chanyeol itu tidak suka memakai baju saat tidur. Hanya boxer, itu'pun kalau sedang _mood_ saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Perasaanmu menular padaku."

Bukan perkara yang mudah saat kau bisa telepati tapi tidak mampu mengendalikannya. Kekuatan ini masih baru bagi Baekhyun jadi saat malam berikutnya Chanyeol mimpi buruk lagi, dia tertular lagi.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya pria besar itu saat melihat Baekhyun berdiri di pinggiran ranjang.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau ketakutan Paman menular padaku terus."

Chanyeol hampir setiap malam mimpi buruk dengan gambaran yang sama. Hanya saja, semakin hari memang semakin menakutkan. Pastilah Baekhyun juga ikut kena imbasnya karena malam ini, genap seminggu sudah Baekhyun menerobos kamar.

"BAEKHYUN!" teriak yang lebih tua karena dia begitu terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak? Bocah itu sudah berbaring di sisi tempat tidur yang kosong sambil memijat pelipisnya. Bocah itu bangkit sambil mengusap kantung matanya yang mulai hitam.

"Kenapa Paman mimpi buruk terus _sih_? Aku jadi tidak bisa tidur!"

Huft.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Lalu hari berganti hari. Selalu begitu. Dengan kejadian yang berbeda-beda.

"Selamat pagi."

Seperti biasa. Sarapan pagi bersama si berandal Byun yang sudah siap dengan sisa susu di sudut bibir. Baekhyun juga selalu setia menyapa duluan karena Chanyeol di pagi hari adalah Park si bisu.

Tapi ini hari Minggu. Haruskah mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama?

"Apa aku boleh jujur?" Baekhyun bertanya setelah menenggak habis susunya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas.

"Kumis Paman jelek sekali. Telinga Paman juga sudah tertutup rambut. Jadi mirip Pithecanthropus."

Orang bilang kejujuran memang kadang terasa pahit. Baekhyun baru saja mengatainya mirip dengan manusia purba. Jangan tanya apakah Chanyeol marah atau tidak.

"Cerewet," tukas pria itu karena sedang malas berdebat.

Tapi kita tahu seperti apa Baekhyun. Si banyak bicara yang ingin semua keinginannya tercapai.

"Apa aku boleh jujur lagi?"

Chanyeol meliriknya lagi. Tapi kali ini tatapan tajam itu bertahan pada Baekhyun.

"Paman itu sebenarnya tampan kalau tidak punya kumis dan jenggot."

Oh andai saja Park Chanyeol bisa membaca pikiran. Bocah ini pasti berkata demikian karena punya maksud tertentu.

"Sekedar info, aku pandai mencukur."

Nah nah! Si jahil Baekhyun sedang melancarkan aksinya!

" _HELL NO!_ "

"Aah, _come on!_ "

"Aku akan mengulitimu kalau berani menyentuhku!"

Tidak ada tindak kulit-menguliti seperti yang Chanyeol ucapkan. Yang ada hanyalah Baekhyun yang langsung menyeret Chanyeol ke depan wastafel untuk melakukan apapun yang perlu dilakukan. Mencukur-mencukur dan mencukur.

Chanyeol memiliki kumis dan jenggot yang super mengganggu pemandangan. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi si bersih Baekhyun tidak suka kalau harus melihat kebun berjalan di wajah Chanyeol setiap hari.

Beruntung hanya butuh setengah jam baginya untuk menahan amarah karena Baekhyun sudah selesai. Wajah mungil itu sumringah terpantul di cermin.

"Woah! Sehun harus melihatmu."

Jemari kurus Baekhyun masih sibuk menata rambut hitam legam Chanyeol. Terlalu sibuk melihat apakah tatanannya sudah bagus atau belum sampai tidak sadar bahwa mata itu tertahan pada senyumannya.

"Sehun siapa?" Tanya yang lebih tua.

"Teman sekelasku," jawabnya, "dia menyukaiku sejak lama. Sehun juga selalu mengajakku kesana kemari. Tapi orangnya membosankan. Meskipun tampan, tapi aku tidak suka."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Chanyeol terkikik heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menepuk kedua bahu Chanyeol. Pekerjaannya sudah beres. Segala macam bulu yang menempel di wajah Chanyeol sudah musnah. Dia menakjubkan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja pusing karena Chanyeol jadi tidak pantas dipanggil 'Paman' lagi.

"Dia harus tahu bahwa aku tidak bohong," ucap Baekhyun berjalan ke depan.

Berbalik untuk memastikan apakah masih ada kumis dan jenggot yang tertinggal. Atau mungkin, karena sangat ingin melihat kulit bersih Chanyeol secara langsung.

"Bohong kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Karena pada dasarnya Baekhyun itu pendek, jadi saat Chanyeol duduk dan bocah itu berdiri, tinggi mereka jadi sama. Wajah bertemu wajah. Senyum bertemu senyum.

"Kemarin aku menolak jadi pacarnya karena ada seseorang yang lebih tampan."

Atmosphere berubah drastis. Keduanya, dalam sekali selama seribu tahun saling melempar senyuman. Entahlah.

Mungkin baru tahu begini rasanya kalau mereka berdua bisa berinteraksi dengan damai, ditambah lagi saling lempar senyum. Ternyata rasanya menyenangkan. Kenapa tidak dari kemarin saja mereka begini?

Chanyeol diam-diam menyesal namun masih tersenyum, "Memangnya siapa yang lebih tampan?"

"Mmm, tebak siapa?" Tantang Baekhyun, mengundang senyuman Chanyeol jadi lebih cerah.

"Albert?"

"Yah! Bukan!"

"Pak Marvin?" itu Pak tua super gendut si tukang kebun.

"Hehehe, bukan!"

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol menyimpan jawabannya di kepala. Hanya enggan mengatakannya karena pada akhirnya, dia sendiri yang akan rikuh.

Tapi bukan main, dia sangat ingin memberitahu tahu Baekhyun bahwa jawabannya pastilah Park Chanyeol. Dirinya sendiri.

"Baca pikiranku."

Baekhyun langsung kehilangan senyumannya, "Tidak mau."

Bocah itu berjalan menjauh tapi Chanyeol menangkapnya. Menatap mata gugup itu tanpa tahu bahwa jantung Baekhyun seperti mau meletus.

"Ayolah! Kau takut akan menyukainya?" Goda Chanyeol semakin menjadi-jadi.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Baru sadar kalau dia seperti kehilangan kepercayaan diri jika sudah berhadapan dengan si penggoda Park.

"Tidak juga," katanya.

"Isi kepalaku tidak seburuk itu."

Ragu-ragu tapi mau. Baekhyun mengangkat kedua telunjuknya untuk menempel ke pelipis Chanyeol yang masih setia tersenyum. Suasana hati algojo Black Eye ini pasti sedang sangat baik. Entah karena kumis dan jenggotnya yang sudah hilang atau Baekhyun.

Dua-duanya benar.

Tapi anehnya, saat Baekhyun meluncur masuk ke dalam pikiran Chanyeol, bocah itu mendapatkan bayangan-bayangan masa lalu.

Pria itu terlihat masih sangat muda. Sangat kecil, dan sangat ketakutan. Chanyeol kecil, meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil menangisi jasad ibunya yang bersimbah darah.

 _"Kau membunuh ibuku!"_ teriaknya kepada seorang pria mabuk.

Lalu latar berganti, tiba-tiba dia melihat rumahnya sendiri. Dimana Chanyeol di seret ke dalam oleh pria mabuk yang tadi Chanyeol bentak.

 _"Ayah, aku tidak mau!"_ Pinta Chanyeol kecil sambil menangis.

Lalu di sana, terlihat pula ayahnya, Tuan Byun, yang menerima Chanyeol setelah melemparkan dua bongkah emas.

 _"Ayah! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"_ Chanyeol kecil kembali memelas, namun pria yang dipanggil ayah itu tetap meninggalkannya.

Menyisakan rasa sakit.

 _"Kau akan baik-baik saja disini, Chanyeol. Anggap saja aku ayahmu yang baru,"_ itu ucapan Ayah Baekhyun.

Terdengar begitu menenangkan, namun situasinya langsung berubah. Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol yang diikat di atas meja dan mendapat banyak suntikan di sekujur tubuh.

Dia takut setengah mati lalu bayangan itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol muda yang menjerit kesakitan, _"AARRRGHHH!"_

Baekhyun kembali ke dunia nyata sampai tubuhnya sendiri terhentak ke belakang. Chanyeol langsung berhambur mendekatinya dengan panik karena bocah itu menangis sampai kedua matanya melotot.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Baekhyun berucap disela tangis, "Apa yang sudah ayahku lakukan padamu?"

Chanyeol menatapnya heran.

 _Apa yang baru saja dia lihat?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Semoga gak pada bingung ama alur, ya Allah. Amin.

Ok, minta permen boleh? :))


	4. WCWT 4

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 _"Apa yang sudah ayahku lakukan padamu?"_

Chanyeol bergeming, "Aku tidak suka membahasnya."

Atmosphere yang semula terasa begitu nyaman langsung berubah keruh. Chanyeol awalnya mengira akan menyenangkan kalau Baekhyun memasuki pikirannya sekali-kali. _Toh_ waktu itu dia sedang memikirkan betapa menggemaskannya bocah itu.

Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau Baekhyun menyelam terlalu dalam dan justru mendapati kenangan tergelapnya?

Bocah itu pasti sedang terguncang. Dia baru saja melihat sesuatu yang bahkan bisa membuat Chanyeol takut setengah mati.

"Dia jahat. Aku tahu," sesal Baekhyun di akhir.

"Dia memintaku untuk menjagamu."

"Itu karena _Black Eye_ tidak mungkin diberikan kepada Kris!"

Baekhyun terkesiap atas ucapannya sendiri. Buru-buru menjauh dari Chanyeol karena dia tidak seharusnya menyebutkan nama itu. Nama orang yang bahkan sudah lama dia anggap mati.

Sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah kepalang penasaran.

"Siapa Kris?"

Yang lebih mungil mencoba menghindar, "Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Siapa Kris?"

"Hanya, seorang kerabat."

"Siapa Kris?"

Chanyeol terus mendesak. Bukannya terlalu ingin ikut campur tapi ini menyangkut _Black Eye._ Klan yang sudah Chanyeol perjuangkan antara hidup dan mati. Baekhyun tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun _toh_ ini juga demi dirinya.

"Kakak angkat," pada akhirnya, Baekhyun mengaku.

Dia berjalan ke meja terbesar di dalam kamarnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci paling bawah untuk dipamerkan kepada Chanyeol.

Itu foto Baekhyun kecil yang dirangkul oleh seorang anak laki-laki lain. Lebih tinggi dan lebih tua.

"Dia lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi sekarang entah berada dimana. Ayah juga memintaku untuk melupakannya."

Permukaan foto itu berdebu. Sangat tebal sampai Chanyeol harus mengusapnya dengan tangan hanya untuk mendapati sebuah wajah.

Wajah pria yang malam lalu berbincang dengan Albert di belakang rumah secara diam-diam.

Jadi, dia adalah Kris. Kakak angkat Baekhyun yang sudah lama menghilang. Yang sedang merencanakan untuk menyingkirkan si Tuan muda.

"Jujur saja, aku takut," Baekhyun tersenyum.

Chanyeol menangkapnya, menelisik bahwa ada luka di mata si mungil meskipun bibirnya melengkung indah. Membuat kakinya tertarik untuk mendekat.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya pada siapapun. Bahkan Albert, pernah diam-diam bertemu dengan Kris."

Seperti naluri yang menyatukan keduanya, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun tidak lagi mempertahankan tembok pembatas. Menjadi lebih dekat setelah memahami ketakutan satu sama lain.

"Aku memang menyebalkan tapi bukankah itu wajar karena, aku masih delapan belas tahun? Kenapa mereka sangat ingin membunuhku?"

Chanyeol melihat mata sabit itu berkaca-kaca. Si bayi cerewet Byun sedang ketakutan. Dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang ternyata memiliki banyak sekali ancaman.

"Kau memintaku untuk tidak membunuh lagi. Tapi bagaimana kalau mereka membunuhku duluan?"

Satu tetes meluncur di pipi. Baekhyun mungkin menyebalkan dengan sikapnya tapi hatinya ternyata serapuh bulu angsa.

Dia ketakutan di dalam, tapi terus menyembunyikannya dengan bersikap sombong.

"Aku takut," dan inilah batasnya.

Baekhyun menangis sambil mencoba mendekati Chanyeol. Hendak mencari perlindungan tapi apa daya hubungan keduanya masih kaku. Bersentuhan adalah hal yang paling mustahil tapi tidakkah detik ini boleh jadi pengecualian?

"Paman, aku takut sekali."

Kalimat itu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk meraih bahu ringkih Baekhyun mendekat. Kalau saja bocah ini bisa sedikit jujur sejak awal, mungkin semuanya akan lebih mudah. Mungkin juga, keduanya bisa lebih dekat.

"Jangan takut," ujar Chanyeol.

Tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dia ucapkan tapi tidak apa karena Baekhyun jadi sudi untuk menempel padanya. Menarik kain baju Chanyeol karena bocah itu tidak mau melingkarkan lengannya.

"Kau aman di sini," Chanyeol, dengan meruntuhkan segala harga dirinya, mulai memeluk si kecil sampai erat.

 **"Selama ada aku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."**

Berjanji bahwa dia ada untuk membuat si berandal Baekhyun selalu aman dan tenang.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Unghh Paman," Baekhyun menggeliat, menggesekkan punggungnya ke tembok.

Wajah merah padam itu jadi penghasut nafsu Chanyeol agar lebih tinggi. Dirabanya kulit panas di balik kaos sambil sesekali menggesek pucuk dada Baekhyun.

"Mmhh geli," bocah itu merengek suka sambil menggigit bibir. Chanyeol memandang sensualitas Baekhyun yang baru pertama kali dia lihat sampai ketagihan.

Betapa seksinya bocah ini kalau sedang tinggi.

" _You like it_ , _Baby_?" tanya Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan.

"Mm hm," begitu melihat bibir itu digigit menggoda, Chanyeol sudah tidak mampu menahan dan langsung memajukan diri.

Bukan bibir yang didapat, tapi permukaan bantal yang dia lumat.

Semua keseksian itu ternyata hanya ada di dalam mimpi basah Chanyeol. Baru pemanasan tapi sudah sukses membuatnya keras. Menyisakan frustrasi yang menyiksa tapi dari semua itu, satu pertanyaan membuatnya sangat penasaran; kenapa harus Baekhyun?

Menjelang pagi. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan solonya di kamar mandi, Chanyeol kembali mendapat undangan untuk sarapan.

Tebak dia akan sarapan dengan siapa?

"Selamat pagi," itu Baekhyun, menyapa seperti biasa, "semalam mimpi indah?"

Ok. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau Chanyeol melewatkan sesi sarapan kali ini karena bayangan erotis Baekhyun langsung muncul. Kegiatan rutin ini tentu tidak menyehatkan untuk kesehatan hormonalnya jadi Chanyeol pamit.

Berkata bahwa dia harus segera membereskan tempat tidurnya yang telah dijungkir balik. Biarkan saja kalau alasannya tidak masuk akal.

Karena hal yang lebih tidak waras kembali terjadi.

"Ohhh Paman. Akuhh sampai," malam selanjutnya, Chanyeol memimpikan Baekhyun mendesah di bawahnya.

Saat itu Chanyeol sedang tegang-tegangnya di dalam dan dia juga hampir sampai.

Hentakannya semakin cepat sampai Chanyeol bisa melihat seluruh tubuh Baekhyun terdorong seirama. Wajah berkeringat itu dicium sampai berhenti di bibir yang sedari tadi menyebutkan namanya.

"Ungh, _kiss me_ ," Baekhyun menjemput bibir bawah Chanyeol kehausan. Ingin melumatnya sampai lupa diri tapi Chanyeol menghindar.

Menyelami lekuk leher Baekhyun untuk meredam geraman nikmat yang sudah menggantung di bibir, "Yeah, bagus Baby," Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga itu sampai tubuh Baekhyun menggelinjang.

"Ahh aahh!" Baekhyun mencakar punggung Chanyeol dalam-dalam dan tidak lupa, menggigit telinganya. Membuat pria itu merasakan tenggorokan Baekhyun yang mengalirkan teriakan serak, penuh kepuasan.

Baekhyun yang orgasme adalah berkah paling seksi.

Disusul dengan Chanyeol yang juga lepas dan langsung bangun dengan celana basah. Pria itu membuka mata dalam kekacauan ditambah lagi seorang pelayan datang mengetuk pintu untuk mengajak sarapan.

Tebak dia akan sarapan dengan siapa?

"Selamat pagi, Paman," katakan halo kepada Baekhyun yang sudah rapi dalam balutan seragam sekolah.

Yang dalam ingatan Chanyeol akan dia lepas pelan-pelan kancing demi kancing. Kemudian celana panjang dan kaos kaki itu akan Chanyeol lepas dengan gigi. Lalu bibirnya akan naik menciumi kaki sampai paha dalam, tidak lupa menghisap penis kecil itu dan-

OH NO!

"KAU!" tanpa motif yang jelas, Chanyeol menunjuk hidung Baekhyun, "berhenti memasuki kepalaku! Bocah tengik, aku tahu apa yang kau lakukan! Kau diam-diam mencoba merusak otakku!"

Ini masih pagi, tapi Chanyeol sudah berlagak begitu tidak biasa. Baekhyun maklum, mungkin karena semalam pria itu mimpi buruk lagi lalu tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa. Jadilah Baekhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Mau aku tuangkan susu?" tawar bocah itu dengan senyuman kecil.

Chanyeol tambah frustrasi karena senyuman itu mengingatkannya pada wajah puas si seksi Baekhyun dalam mimpi.

"AARRRGGHH!"

Jadilah, pria itu kembali melewatkan sarapan lalu mengurung diri di kamar selama seharian.

Mungkin darah dan mayat memang tidak akan membuat Chanyeol takut, tapi memiliki gairah kepada bocah sekolah menengah? Mungkinkah dia mengidap pedofilia?

Mungkin iya, karena malam ini Chanyeol bermimpi lagi. Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut tapi rasanya masih sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi, semakin hari Baekhyun semakin terlihat seksi di mimpinya.

"Mmhh lebih cepat, Paman," bocah itu juga semakin agresif.

Baekhyun tak mau diam lagi karena tangannya menjelajah tubuh kekar Chanyeol yang tidak jarang menyimpan bekas luka. Ada satu bekas sayatan yang tercetak di belakang telinga kiri Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun akan menjilat bagian itu sambil mendesah.

Bagian favoritnya untuk mengeluarkan suara terseksi saat orgasme.

"Aku benci panggilan itu, _Baby,_ " Chanyeol juga terus mendesak, menekan bokong Baekhyun dengan penisnya sampai menimbulkan suara kecipak.

Baekhyun menarik nafas, "Ahh _Daddy_ ," memanggil Chanyeol dengan tatapan super sayu dan hembusan penuh hasrat.

Sukses menaikkan nafsu Chanyeol sampai ke ubun-ubun, "Yeah _Baby_."

"Enghh _Daddy_ , _fuck_ _me harder!_ "

Wajah meminta Baekhyun jadi penutup sesi malam ini karena Chanyeol terbangun di tengah jalan. Matanya nyalang memeriksa betapa tegaknya penis yang bukan main ngilu itu.

Pemandangan yang membuatnya depresi ditambah lagi, si mungil Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja berdiri di ambang pintu sambil mengusap mata, "Paman berteriak-teriak."

Bocah itu mungkin datang karena khawatir Chanyeol mimpi buruk. Meringsek masuk karena sudah jadi kebiasaannya untuk membangunkan Chanyeol yang ketakutan. Tapi mimpi ini berbeda.

"AARRGGHHH!" Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menggeram frustrasi.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, "Mimpi buruk lagi?" dia melangkah mendekat namun tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhnya tertular tensi tinggi Chanyeol.

"OH!"

Siapa yang melegalkan Baekhyun si bocah telepati untuk mendekati si ereksi Chanyeol?

"KAU MELAKUKAN TELEPATI?" Pria itu memekik sampai otot di lehernya menyembul.

"A-aku tidak sengaja," Baekhyun memegang wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

Tubuhnya berdiri kaku di depan Chanyeol seakan dia sedang menghadapi hidup dan mati. Padahal sebenarnya, Baekhyun hanya bingung karena dia tidak pernah merasakan ini. Ereksi dan merasa ingin di depan seorang pria dewasa, yang juga sedang ereksi.

Yeah, memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari bocah penyendiri yang tahu seks hanya lewat mimpi basah?

"BAEKHYUN!" Chanyeol membentak lagi. Kali ini lebih kepada tidak percayanya dia bahwa masalahnya bertambah.

Yaitu, Baekhyun yang menutupi penisnya dengan kedua tangan.

" _FUCK_!"

Bocah itu mendekat dengan langkah kecil-kecil, "Paman..."

"Jangan dekat-dekat!" Chanyeol mengelak saat tahu bahwa jemari kurus Baekhyun hendak menyentuh bahunya.

Berniat untuk meminta bantuan, "Punyaku sakit," rengeknya tidak tahu malu, "kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Kau punya dua tangan! Selesaikan sendiri!"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Chanyeol sukses dibuat melongo, " _for real_?"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah karena malu. Mungkin akan sangat menjatuhkan harga diri karena tidak bisa bermain solo, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Biasanya, saat terbangun aku sudah selesai."

Chanyeol langsung terdiam dalam kebingungan.

"Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Baekhyun tidak sabaran.

" _Shut up_ , Baek! Biarkan aku berpikir!"

Tapi terus berpikir juga tidak akan mengobati mereka. Tubuh keduanya masih berdenyut ngilu tapi si polos Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat Chanyeol yang berpikir, berpikir dan berpikir. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

Diam-diam, bocah itu mendekat karena mungkin saja Chanyeol sedang memikirkan jalan keluar. Tanpa permisi, Baekhyun meletakkan kedua telunjuknya ke pelipis Chanyeol dan menyelami pikiran pria itu.

Sayangnya, bukan jalan keluar yang dia dapatkan, melainkan gambaran mimpi sensual Chanyeol yang muncul.

 _"Ahh Daddy_ ,"

 _"Yeah Baby."_

 _"Enggh Daddy. Fuck me harder!"_

Baekhyun langsung menjauh dalam rasa takjub, "Paman memimpikanku?"

Sudah ketahuan, mau mengelak juga tidak akan banyak membantu. Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu."

Tapi berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Bocah itu merasa penasaran dengan dirinya di dalam mimpi Chanyeol. Mengapa wajahnya begitu menikmati? Kenapa dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menyetubuhinya?

Apa rasanya enak jika melakukan itu sungguhan? Apa orgasme dengan Chanyeol akan semenakjubkan seperti mimpi yang dia lihat tadi?

Baekhyun setengah mati penasaran.

Nalurinya mendorong diri untuk mendekat dan dengan kurang ajar duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol. Pria itu setengah mati terkejut, " _Daddy,"_ ucap Baekhyun menirukan desahannya yang ada di dalam mimpi.

Bahu Chanyeol langsung runtuh karena bocah itu sengaja menggigit bibir, _"fuck me, please_?"

 _TRIPLE SHIT!_

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung menjemput bibir ranum itu untuk dilumat. Tanpa mau tahu kalau si mungil sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Beruntung, lama kelamaan bocah itu ikut menikmati, bahkan turut membalas.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti," bisik Chanyeol memperingati.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sendiri, "Aku mau Daddy~"

Dengan mudah tubuh kecil itu digendong dan langsung dijatuhkan ke atas ranjang. Baekhyun memekik terkejut namun tersenyum di akhir karena Chanyeol langsung mengulum telinganya. Melakukan apa yang biasanya hanya dia lakukan di mimpi.

"Unghh, geli," Baekhyun menggeliat di bawahnya. Sibuk meremas kulit kepala Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar kalau kancing piyamanya di lepas satu-satu.

"Turuti apa kataku, ok?" tuntun Chanyeol saat dia melihat bahwa celana Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya penghalang.

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memuja bibir sang pria. Chanyeol turun untuk menjilati permukaan dadanya. Bocah itu juga merasakan tangan besar Chanyeol menurunkan celananya dan lalu meremas penis kecil yang sedari tadi berkedut ngilu.

"Aahh, mmhh Daddy,"

"Ya, mendesahlah. Jangan ditahan," tuntun Chanyeol lalu bangkit.

Melepas celananya dengan ditemani tatapan sayu Baekhyun yang sudah terhalang nafsu. Bocah itu juga dengan senang hati melihat bagaimana pria itu dengan handal mengurut penis besarnya sendiri sampai keras total.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" cicit Baekhyun saat Chanyeol membungkuk, mencium bibirnya.

"Buka pahamu lebih lebar," bisiknya sambil menyiapkan lubang Baekhyun dengan jari.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Chanyeol, " _good boy_."

Pujian itu terucap dibarengi dengan remasan keras pada bokong Baekhyun, "ohh Dad~"

Tubuh bocah itu mengerut dan bibirnya tidak berhenti merengek kesakitan. Maklum saja karena ini pasti pertama kali lubangnya dimasuki dan digaruk begitu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak akan berhenti. Dia sudah mengatakannya di awal, ok?

Pelan tapi pasti, penis besar itu meringsek masuk. Memenuhi sampai perut Baekhyun dengan sensasi yang aneh. Keduanya berciuman dan saling memberikan kecupan karena teriakan kesakitan Baekhyun tadi terdengar menyayat hati.

"Aku akan bergerak," Chanyeol memperingati. Yang lebih mungil mengangguk dengan sisa air mata di pelupuk.

Sesi awal memang belum terasa menyenangkan. Baekhyun lebih banyak menggigit otot bahu Chanyeol yang sibuk mendorong. Mencoba menahan perih di bokongnya karena demi Neptunus, Chanyeol benar-benar bermain kasar.

Beruntung, keadaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Ahh ahh, _Daddy,"_ Baekhyun berubah mendesah setiap dorongan Chanyeol menabrak bokongnya, menusuk sangat dalam.

Belum lagi, jika penis itu sudah mengenai bagian ternikmat di dalam sana, maka desahan Baekhyun akan berubah menjadi teriakan. Begitu terus sampai keduanya mendapatkan obat untuk meredakan ngilu di masing-masing penis.

Lima menit kemudian, Chanyeol menarik diri. Membiarkan pantat Baekhyun kosong, membuat bocah itu menggeliat tidak nyaman. Baekhyun juga enggan melepas pelukannya karena malu atau apa. Chanyeol tidak paham. Tapi yang jelas, keduanya sangat kelelahan.

Dua laki-laki beda usia ini menutup malam panas mereka dengan rasa tidak percaya dan sedikit kalut. Chanyeol terutama. Semoga, Baekhyun tidak bisa hamil karena dia mengeluarkannya di dalam.

Mari berdoa.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Tengah malam, saat Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencari Baekhyun di tempat tidurnya tapi tidak ketemu.

Pria itu ingat bahwa setelah seks mereka berakhir, Baekhyun memilih tidur di pelukannya ketimbang kembali ke kamar. Tapi dimana dia? Dan kenapa pintunya terbuka?

Chanyeol melangkah keluar sambil mengenakan jubah tidur. Melihat ke balik tirai yang tersibak untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang berdiri di halaman. Hanya mengenakan sebuah boxer dan kaos milik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun?" pria itu menepuk bahu si mungil yang langsung terkejut.

Baekhyun sudah menangis, "Bukan aku!" ucapnya lalu memeluk Chanyeol, "bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

Di sana. Tepat dihadapannya tergeletak mayat seorang pelayan perempuan yang biasanya menyiapkan seragam sekolah Baekhyun.

Michele yang dikenal sangat galak.

"Aku merasakan ketakutannya. Aku datang untuk memastikan keadaan tapi dia sudah mati," Baekhyun mencoba menerangkan situasi dari sudut pandangnya.

Tapi entah mengapa, Chanyeol ragu. Pasalnya, dia ingat bahwa kekuata Baekhyun itu belum benar-benar bisa dikendalikan. Mungkinkah-

"Bukan aku yang membunuh Michele! Percaya padaku, _please..._ "

-Baekhyun pelakunya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Ku tak bisa nulis Daddy kink. Bisanya baca doang. Unch. Ena.

Daann apdet bareng ama **Brida Wu** & **CussonsBaekby** weeee. Jangan lupa apa? Iya. Jamah mereka juga. Jamah sedalam2nya

Thankyouuu


	5. WCWT 5

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 _"Bukan aku yang membunuh Michele! Percaya padaku, please..."_

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir Baekhyun sebelum bocah itu menangis sesenggukan. Panik menyerbu keduanya karena seluruh pelayan yang terbangun langsung mengerubungi.

Mungkin berpikir tentang Baekhyun yang tidak sengaja membunuh Michele. Seluruh pelayan tahu bahwa wanita itu setengah mati galak dan Baekhyun tidak suka padanya.

Chanyeol ingat, tadi malam semuanya terasa seperti _roaller coaster_. Naik turun dengan cepat. Dari senang, berganti takut dengan instan.

Dia mencoba netral, tidak mau mempercayai siapapun selama keadaan belum jelas. Karena bagaimanapun, sifat Baekhyun dan para pelayan yang sebenarnya masih menjadi misteri.

Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kalau Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi detective untuk mengorek sedikit informasi.

"Aku dengar Baekhyun suka memanah," pria itu menyambut si kepala pelayan, Albert yang datang membawakan secangkir teh.

Pria Itali itu menunduk hormat, "sebenarnya, Tuan muda lebih suka bermain game dan tidur."

Albert tidak berbohong. Chanyeol setuju karena hampir setiap hari Minggu, Baekhyun akan menghabiskan waktu dengan mengunci diri di kamar. Berteriak saat dia menang dan membanting apapun saat kalah. Terlalu asik dengan game.

"Aah, aku kurang mengenal bocah itu ternyata," pura-pura menyesal, Chanyeol menepuk dahinya sendiri, "hey, Albert?"

Pria tua itu membungkuk kecil sebagai jawaban.

"Apa dia punya kakak? Atau, teman dekat yang tidak aku ketahui?"

Albert menggeleng, "Tuan muda adalah putra semata wayang. Dia juga, pribadi yang kurang suka berteman."

"Begitu ya? Lalu siapa pria yang kau temui malam itu. Di halaman belakang?"

Wajah tenang Albert dicemari oleh setitik cemas. Pria barat itu menghindari tatapan Chanyeol karena begitulah tipikal orang yang sedang berbohong. Tidak kuasa melakukan kontak mata.

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa."

"Baekhyun bilang pria itu adalah kakak angkatnya. Namanya Kris," tembak Chanyeol.

Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan alasan, Albert sudah tidak punya celah untuk mengelak. Pria tua itu diam sebagai pengakuan.

" _I got you_ ," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan cangkir teh yang masih penuh, "aku tahu kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu."

"Tolong jangan salah paham," ujar Albert mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Kalau begitu jangan temui Kris lagi."

Albert jelas berada di titik paling gundah. Chanyeol bisa melihat di balik wajah tenang itu menyimpan sejuta keraguan. Karena posisi para pelayan sudah seperti botol kosong di tengah laut. Terombang-ambing tidak tahu harus berlabuh ke pulau mana.

"Kau tidak bisa," putus Chanyeol bahkan sebelum Albert berpikir.

Tapi bukankah tidak adil jika Chanyeol meragukan kesetiaan Albert? Bagaimanapun sebagai kepala pelayan dia juga harus melindungi bawahannya. Tadi malam, pria tua itu baru kehilangan Michele dan rasanya seperti ditampar.

Apalagi, Baekhyun ada di sana sebagai satu-satunya kunci dan saksi. Atau mungkin juga, sebagai pelaku. Seisi rumah juga paham seberapa bencinya Tuan muda itu kepada Michele karena sifat galaknya.

Siapa yang tahu?

"Salah satu pelayan kami, Michele, meninggal tanpa adanya luka luar. Menurut keterangan pelayan lain, Tuan muda'lah yang ada di sana bersama Michele saat kejadian," Albert mencoba mengeluarkan alibinya.

Tidak terima kalau Chanyeol hanya memandang kejadian ini dari satu sisi, "bagaimanapun juga, Tuan muda sendiri belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya."

Chanyeol menangkap sorot mata Albert. Naluri liarnya yang terbiasa membaca tabiat musuh dari tatapan langsung berjalan. Pria tua ini bisa sangat tenang meskipun sedang setengah mati ketakutan.

Tipikal para pengkhianat yang pandai berbohong.

Albert membungkuk lagi, tidak terlalu dalam, "permisi."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Dua puluh empat jam sejak kematian Michele.

Melihat jasad wanita gemuk itu mungkin sangat membuat Baekhyun shock.

Bocah itu mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya yang dulu dipasangi palang anti pecundang. Chanyeol ingat dia membuangnya ke sudut tangga dan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun membuka pintu.

Kemudian, bertengkarlah mereka berdua seperti Tom dan Jerry.

Dan setelah mengingat kejadian menggemaskan itu, pintu kamar Chanyeol membuka. Kalau tidak salah, dia sudah menguncinya tapi bukan Baekhyun kalau tertahan hanya karena hal sepele.

"Aku mau tidur di sini," Chanyeol dan tempat tidurnya adalah apa yang Baekhyun inginkan.

Tapi mengingat kejadian panas semalam, Chanyeol mendadak salah tingkah. Ingatannya memutar lagi desahan-desahan Baekhyun yang membelai saraf. Akan tambah menyiksa kalau bocah itu berbaring satu ranjang dengannya.

"Tidak, tidak. Kembali ke kamarmu."

"Hanya tidur saja," sergah Baekhyun, "aku janji tidak akan berisik."

Entah Baekhyun ini naif atau apa, tapi tentu saja dia belum lupa bahwa mereka berdua kemarin malam telah bersetubuh di sini. Atau mungkin bocah itu hanya terlalu polos untuk memahami apa arti dari kegiatan mereka semalam.

Ingat ini. Dia masih anak-anak. Masih delapan belas. Dan Chanyeol sudah memasukinya sambil berteriak keenakan.

Ok. Sebenarnya siapa yang naif?

"Kemari," pada akhirnya, Chanyeol memberi izin.

Mengundang bocah dengan rona wajah pucat itu untuk berbaring di sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dengan mengadakan jarak tentu saja.

"Jangan melakukan telepati, ok?" Setelah melihat Baekhyun mengangguk, Chanyeol beringsut memunggunginya.

Mati-matian menutup mata agar segera tertidur tapi ranjangnya terus bergerak. Baekhyun, di balik punggungnya terus mengganti posisi tidur atau apapun itu dengan tanpa berhenti.

Sampai setengah jam kemudian, Chanyeol merasa tidak tahan dan harus segera menyelesaikan kegundahan si rewel Byun.

"Aku tahu kau ingin bicara."

Baekhyun menyahut dengan cepat, "bolehkah?"

 _See?_

"Hanya dua kata," tegas sang algojo.

Chanyeol berbalik untuk mendapati senyuman seimbang Baekhyun yang menerangi malam, "Aku takut," dan tiba-tiba, senyumannya langsung hilang.

Malam kembali gelap.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Semuanya," telunjuk Baekhyun bergerak lambat, meraih daun telinga kiri Chanyeol untuk dimainkan, "Albert, para pelayan, Kris, anggota _Black Eye_ dan kau."

Baekhyun membelai telinga itu. Mengikuti alur tulang muda yang membentuk lekukan sambil sesekali merapikan anak rambut di sekitar. Chanyeol hampir terpejam karena kelewat nyaman.

"Aku?" Chanyeol menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

Bocah itu mengangguk sambil merengut, "aku takut Paman akan berpaling dariku."

Jawaban itu sukses mengundang tawa geli Chanyeol, "apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Para pelayan jadi membenciku karena kematian Michele. Aku bersumpah itu bukan aku."

"Aku tahu," sahut Chanyeol, "sekarang tidurlah."

"Paman benar-benar percaya padaku'kan?"

Selimut ditarik keatas. Menutupi bahu lelah Baekhyun yang Chanyeol pijat sesekali sebelum mengangguk, "Mm hm. "

Barulah setelah mendengar jawabannya, Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan kekuatannya untuk tersenyum. Chanyeol juga, berpikir untuk memeluk bocah itu karena dia yakin bahwa kejadian ini begitu berat.

Tapi gengsi.

"Paman?" cicitan itu terdengar lagi, Chanyeol berbalik untuk melihat Baekhyun yang menggembungkan pipinya, "tidak mau pelukan?"

Baekhyun membuka selimut, mengundang Chanyeol untuk masuk. Jujur saja, tawaran bocah ini sangat menggiurkan karena rasanya pasti akan sangat nyaman.

Tapi gengsi.

"Haruskah?" tanya pria itu, diam-diam merasa geli.

Terlalu sering bermain dengan darah dan mayat jadi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperlakukan seorang bocah delapan belas tahun yang sedang pubertas. Chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun balas tersenyum, "Katanya kalau memelukku saat tidur, nanti akan dijauhkan dari mimpi buruk."

Chanyeol sukses terkikik, "Katanya siapa?"

"Kataku."

Keduanya tertawa geli. Tak sampai menimbulkan keributan tapi sudah cukup mampu meruntuhkan dinding pembatas diantara keduanya. Terutama dinding yang orang jaman dulu sering panggil dengan sebutan 'jual mahal' _._

"Kemari," titah Chanyeol, mengundang Baekhyun untuk mendekat.

Pria itu membuka selimutnya lebar-lebar, hendak menyambut si hamster nakal yang kelelahan. Dengan senang hati, Baekhyun merapatkan dirinya kepada Chanyeol. Menempelkan hidungnya di dada pria itu sambil tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, meredakan tawanya, "lucu saja. Bukankah kita punya taruhan?"

Oh ya, taruhan tentang siapa yang akan duluan menyerah. Bukankah mereka seharusnya menjadi musuh untuk tahu siapa yang akan menang? Kenapa malah jadi begini?

Chanyeol menenggelamkan bibirnya di rambut coklat Baekhyun lalu berbisik, "Mari lupakan saja," begitu pelan namun yakin kalau Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya, "jadi pemimpin _Black Eye_ pasti membosankan."

Pelukan mereka terasa lebih erat setelah Chanyeol mengeluarkan isi kepalanya. Baekhyun mungkin tersentuh tapi tetap tidak mau menyudahi taruhan kekanakan itu. Dia tidak mau rugi.

"Tapi aku masih menginginkanmu."

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah mungil nan mengantuk Baekhyun untuk ditatap.

Bocah itu menguap dengan lebar meskipun Chanyeol sedang fokus menatapnya. Tidak khawatir sedikitpun kalau-kalau Chanyeol ikut tersedot masuk ke tenggorokan.

"Memiliki Paman pasti tidak akan membosankan." Ucap bocah itu hampir mirip mengigau.

Jawaban Baekhyun begitu sederhana, begitu polos namun terdengar sangat memikat.

Chanyeol yang sudah lama tidak tersentuh hatinya mulai bernostalgia. Ternyata, begini rasanya saat ada seseorang yang sukses mencuri secuil hatimu. Menyenangkan tapi juga menakutkan.

Membuat Chanyeol berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak akan bisa kembali karena Baekhyun sudah mencuri seluruh dirinya.

"Kau menang," bisik pria itu di sela rambut coklat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mungkin sudah terpejam, tapi dia belum tidur. Diam-diam tersenyum sampai bibirnya berkedut karena takut akan menyentuh dada Chanyeol.

Tidak mau kalau sampai pria itu tahu bahwa Baekhyun sedang sangat bahagia.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Waktu harus terus berjalan karena kalau tidak, itu berarti sudah kiamat.

Terhitung lewat sebulan sejak kematian Michele yang masih misterius. Para pelayan konsisten bersikap waspada terhadap sang Tuan muda. Bicara seperlunya. Bertatap muka untuk melaksanakan tugas saja. Para pelayan jadi sangat dingin entah kenapa.

Beruntung, Baekhyun memiliki Chanyeol yang sikapnya tetap hangat sampai mengalahkan sinar matahari.

Sesekali, mereka tidur bersama. Hanya tidur. Berbaring, memejamkan mata dan tetap bernafas. Ok, amankan pikiranmu.

Kadang, Chanyeol juga akan mengetuk pintu kamar bocah itu di malam hari. Baekhyun pasti akan bertanya kenapa dan jawaban Chanyeol selalu sama.

"Hanya memastikan kalau kau tidak berkeliaran seperti kecoa."

Yang sebenarnya adalah; _'aku merindukanmu.'_

Tapi gengsi.

Ya, katakan saja kalau perasaan manusia siapa yang tahu? Aku beri sedikit bocoran; mereka berdua sudah tahu bagaimana caranya saling menyukai.

"Aku ingin tidur sambil dipeluk."

Malam ini contohnya. Saat Baekhyun meringsek masuk ke dalam selimut Chanyeol, minta direngkuh. Jangan tanya siapa pihak yang lebih diuntungkan karena jawabannya adalah mereka berdua.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Kenapa hidup mereka bisa seindah ini sekarang?

Mungkin kalian bertanya begitu. Aku hanya menebak. Tapi aku akan menyangkal karena kejadian **itu** terulang kembali.

"Bukan aku," Baekhyun menggeleng hebat saat Chanyeol dan para pelayan yang lain menatapnya penuh penghakiman.

Louis, sang juru masak yang begitu Baekhyun sukai tergeletak di halaman belakang. Persis seperti Michele sebulan lalu. Sudah mati dan hanya Baekhyun yang ada di sana, diam sambil menangis.

" _Please_ , percaya padaku! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

Chanyeol menunduk bingung. Ingin mempercayai bocah itu tapi kenapa rasanya seberat ini?

Bagaimana kalau Albert benar? Bagaimana kalau pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya?

"Aku merasakan ketakutannya sebelum mati. Mungkin aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya tapi aku terlambat lagi," bocah itu terus menangis sambil menggenggam tangan Chanyeol.

Tidak mau sampai kehilangan kepercayaan dari satu-satunya orang yang masih memihak padanya.

"Paman, aku bersumpah! Bukan aku yang melakukannya!"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Meskipun berat, tapi selama belum ada bukti jelas siapa pembunuhnya, maka Baekhyun tidak bersalah.

"Aku harap kau tidak berbohong." bisiknya dalam gundah. Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menggumam 'tidak' ratusan kali.

Para pelayan kembali ke kamar mereka dalam ketakutan. Albert memilih untuk menyembunyikan kasus Louis ini seperti bagaimana terjadi kepada Michele.

Semua itu Albert lakukan semata-mata untuk melindungi Tuan muda mereka dari jeratan hukum. Hanya jika Baekhyun benar-benar pelakunya.

Tapi sayang, maut tidak ada yang tahu.

"ALBERT!"

Hanya berjarak tiga minggu setelah kematian Louis, kini giliran si kepala pelayan yang ditemukan tewas di halaman belakang.

"Tidak-tidak. Jangan kau," Baekhyun mengguncang tubuh kaku Albert, berharap agar bisa menghidupkannya kembali.

"Bangun, please..." bocah itu terus mencoba meskipun dia tahu bahwa itu sia-sia.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, _Nonno*_ _."_

Kejadian itu terulang kembali...

Dalam jangka waktu hampir dua bulan, sudah tiga nyawa yang melayang. Chanyeol juga ada di sana. Masih berusaha mempercayai bahwa ini semua bukan ulah Baekhyun.

"Paman, bagaimana ini?" tanya bocah malang itu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

Begitu erat dan gemetaran hebat saking takut akan kehilangan kepercayaan Chanyeol.

"Bukan aku pembunuhnya. Please, percaya padaku."

Sudah ketiga kalinya pembunuhan ini terjadi. Satu-persatu dari para pelayan tewas dan kini, Albert menjadi korban. Berat memang untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ancaman ada di luar sana. Atau bahkan di dalam rumah ini sendiri.

Tidak ada yang tahu.

Tapi yang jelas, terlalu banyak pertanyaan kenapa di dalam kepala Chanyeol saat ini. Kenapa harus para pelayan? Kenapa semuanya ada di halaman belakang? Kenapa samasekali tidak ada luka? Dan kenapa harus selalu Baekhyun yang di sana?

Kenapa?

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

*Nonno: Kakek [Italian]

Kalo berkenan, ninggalin permen secuil boleh kali ya? Hehe.

Oke! Sampe ketemu besok lagi! Makasi gaes :)


	6. END OF VOL 1

**When Chanyeol Was There**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

 **.**

 **.**

Nyawa Albert tidak terselamatkan, seperti Michele dan Louis.

Baekhyun tidak berhenti menangis sampai hari kremasi tiba. Bocah itu mengurung diri di kamar meskipun Chanyeol yang mengetuk pintu.

Sayang, segala usaha gagal. Chanyeol juga tidak mau memaksa karena Baekhyun telah melewati banyak masa sulit. Ditambah lagi, demam dan flu yang menyerang Baekhyun sejak seminggu lalu.

Mungkin menyimpan abu Albert sampai bocah itu mau keluar adalah keputusan terbaik. Jadi Chanyeol turun kembali ke lantai satu dan menemukan seorang asing dengan wajah lama sedang menatapnya.

"Park Chanyeol," panggil orang itu saat berjalan ke lantai dasar.

Di sana, pria tinggi yang dulu pernah menemui mendiang Albert di halaman belakang mendongak. Laki-laki yang juga ada di dalam foto masa kecil Tuan muda Byun yang kala itu saling merangkul.

Dia Kris. Kakak angkat Baekhyun yang sudah lama menghilang.

"Kris. Hanya kerabat jauh," mereka berdua bersalaman sebentar, dengan Chanyeol yang tak lepas menatap wajahnya, " _well_ , terimakasih sudah menjaga Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengangguk. Tak mau banyak bicara dan mari biarkan Tuan tampan ini terus mengoceh.

"Dia pasti sangat kehilangan Albert. Mereka sangat akrab. _But life must go on, right_?" ucap Kris, Chanyeol mengangguk lagi.

Pria ini banyak bicara. Banyak maunya, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena dia sendirian. Tipikal seorang pengecut. Chanyeol maklum karena pria ini sampai mengajak Albert bersongkongkol hanya untuk menyingkirkan Baekhyun.

"Halo, Boo," tiba-tiba Kris melambai ke arah tangga.

Di atas sana, berdiri si murung Baekhyun yang masih mengenakan piyama bergambar _Black Beauty_ _._ Tanpa mau berbasa-basi, bocah itu berjalan ke dapur untuk mendapatkan segelas air putih.

Tapi Kris lebih dulu menangkapnya, "aku turut berduka cita," ujar sang kakak lalu memeluk erat.

Bocah itu muak di dalam. Dia marah, dia benci. Baekhyun ingin agar Kris segera mati saja atau tenggelam di segitiga bermuda. Untuk apa dia datang lagi kalau hanya untuk melihatnya hancur?

Karena, jujur saja Baekhyun bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Kris dari kamarnya. Sebab itulah kenapa dia turun ke lantai dasar.

Hendak membunuh kakak angkatnya ini kalau saja, otaknya tidak salah langkah.

 _"Michele dan Louis bertemu dengan anda sebelum mereka meninggal."_

Baekhyun tidak sengaja menyelami pikiran Kris. Menemukan sosok Albert pada malam dimana dia meninggal, di halaman belakang.

 _"Hasil autopsi menemukan adanya racun di darah mereka."_

Albert terus mengatakan apa yang dia ketahui. Baekhyun mampu merasakan bahwa kepala pelayan itu sangat ketakutan. Terutama saat melihat senyuman psikopat Kris.

 _"Anda yang membunuh mereka."_

Albert pelan-pelan mengangkat sebuah pistol, mengarahkan mulutnya ke dahi Kris namun dia sudah tua. Kris dengan mudah menjatuhkan pria itu ke tanah dan langsung membekapnya dengan kain.

 _"Terlalu banyak tahu juga bisa membunuhmu, Pak tua."_

Baekhyun melihat Albert kesulitan bernafas sampai kejang. Tangan pria tua itu sampai mencakar wajah dan telinga Kris, berusaha melepaskan diri namun ajal datang lebih cepat.

 _"Sayang sekali harus melepas sumber berita sebagus dirimu."_

Albert mati dalam ketakutan dan sayangnya, Baekhyun datang terlambat. Seperti biasa.

Bocah itu kembali ke dunia. Pelukan mereka dilepas paksa dengan Baekhyun yang menjauh sambil menunjuk wajah Kris, "Kau yang membunuh Albert!"

Seluruh pengawal yang mendengar, termasuk Chanyeol, langsung siaga. Kris mengedikkan bahu, berjalan mendekat kepada adiknya itu namun Baekhyun menjauh.

" _What_? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

"Kau membunuh Michele, Louis dan Albert!" teriak Baekhyun, membuat para pengawal langsung memegang pistol di pinggang.

Kris melirik ke sekeliling dengan waspada, "Hey Boo, aku tahu kau sangat sedih tapi ucapanmu itu menyakitiku."

"Kau yang telah membunuh para pelayan! Mengaku saja!"

Para pengawal langsung menodongkan pistol ke arah Kris. Mengelilinginya sampai membuat pria itu mengangkat tangan, "wow wow santai! Dia tidak punya bukti!"

"Albert mencakar telinganya sampai luka sebelum dia meninggal!" sahut Baekhyun cepat.

Seorang pengawal pria maju selangkah untuk memeriksa. Apakah benar di sana ada bekas luka seperti yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Namun sekali lagi, Kris berhasil menjatuhkannya.

Menggunakan tubuh pengawal itu sebagai anti peluru dan langsung mengarahkan pistolnya kepada Baekhyun-

BANG!

BANG!

Dua peluru ditembakkan. Melesat cepat menembus dada dan leher untuk bersarang di sana. Menciptakan jalan keluar bagi kucuran darah untuk membasahi setelan jas hitam itu.

"PAMAN!" algojo _Black Eye_ sukses ditembus dua timah panas demi menjadi pelindung Baekhyun.

Kris langsung disekap. Kedua tangannya diborgol dan langsung diseret ke penjara bawah tanah. Tempat dimana para pengkhianat _Black Eye_ dikurung sampai mati.

Tapi Baekhyun tetap di sini. Memangku kepala Chanyeol sambil menangis hebat, "Aku butuh bantuan medis!"

Pria itu terbatuk dengan mata terbuka. Baekhyun tak henti menjerit meminta pertolongan karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terpejam.

"Bangun. Please, kau harus hidup."

Tangan gemetarannya mengusap dada dan leher Chanyeol yang tertembus peluru. Menangis tanpa ampun karena kenapa dunia sangat tidak adil padanya? Kenapa semua orang yang perduli direnggut darinya?

"Chanyeol, jangan tinggalkan aku-" disela-sela tangis, tiba-tiba tangannya mendapatkan sebuah peluru keluar dari tubuh Chanyeol, "oh Jesus!"

Peluru yang tadi menembus leher Chanyeol juga keluar sendiri. Luka yang ditimbulkan juga langsung sembuh dengan cepat.

Pria itu kembali membuka matanya, bak _Snow White_ yang baru saja mendapatkan ciuman. Baekhyun terkejut sampai tak mampu menutup mulut.

"Paman-"

"Ugh, kau memanggil namaku," Chanyeol mengusap leher dan dadanya yang tadi berlubang seolah tembakan itu hanyalah gigitan nyamuk.

Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi di dunia?

"Kris menembakmu dan peluru-peluru itu keluar sendiri. Lukanya juga langsung sembuh-" Baekhyun mengeja dengan terbata, "bagaimana bisa?"

Lihatlah betapa sehatnya Chanyeol saat ini. Pria itu bahkan masih bisa menatapnya dengan senyuman _'rasanya seperti habis digelitiki'_ padahal bocah itu masih sangat terkejut.

Seharusnya Chanyeol mati agar ceritanya lebih dramatis. Benar'kan?

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sebelum Baekhyun mendapatkan kejelasan tentang peluru-peluru itu, Chanyeol meminta sebab kenapa kakak angkatnya bisa menjadi seperti anjing gila.

Alasannya klasik. Hanya tentang kecemburuan seorang kakak yang tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Black Eye mungkin terlihat sangat berharga bagi Kris, jadi saat ayahnya memilih Baekhyun sebagai pewaris, dia murka.

Memilih pergi dari rumah dan membentuk klan sendiri yang diberi nama Wu Andromeda. Markasnya ada di China dan konon katanya, mereka sudah punya nama. Namun itu belum cukup.

Black Eye masih jauh lebih besar. Jauh lebih kuat.

Kris kembali untuk menyingkirkan si mungil Baekhyun agar para anggota Black Eye tidak punya pilihan selain mencarinya. Meskipun dia hanya anak angkat, tapi diantara yang lain, dia yang paling berhak.

Tamat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Paman?" Baekhyun berhenti melangkah.

Melirik tangan kanan Chanyeol yang entah sadar atau tidak, sedang menggenggam tangan kirinya. Suasana jadi romantis entah sejak kapan.

"Waktu itu Black Eye belum punya seseorang yang bisa diandalkan. Usiaku masih tujuh belas tahun saat menawarkan diri," pria tinggi itu menggeser dirinya agar berdiri di depan Baekhyun.

Angin tiba-tiba berhembus kencang membawa hawa dingin. Dia ingat Baekhyun sedang flu dan jangan sampai sakitnya tambah parah. Maka dari itu, dia menutupi Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya.

"Tapi ayahmu tidak menjadikanku yang terkuat. Aku bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri secepat saat aku terluka. Ayahmu menjadikanku yang tidak terkalahkan."

Baekhyun mengernyit sedih. Ini pasti ulah Ayahnya yang suka bereksperimen itu.

"Hanya mutasi gen biasa. Samasekali tidak sakit."

Jadi, mungkin bayangan Chanyeol yang disuntik dan diikat di atas meja itu adalah eksperimen yang dulu dia jalani. Baekhyun mengingatnya dengan perasaan terluka.

"Paman mimpi buruk hampir setiap malam," sesal Baekhyun.

"Ada si penangkal mimpi buruk yang bisa dipeluk," Chanyeol tersenyum tak apa, memijat jemari kurus Baekhyun karena telapaknya kedinginan.

Suasana jadi sangat romantis. Kalau benar ini drama picisan, maka keduanya akan segera berciuman sampai salju turun. Tapi yang datang malah Lorraine, si pengawal perempuan kelas A yang terkenal teladan.

"Kalian harus segera pergi!" ucapnya panik.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita diserang! Anak buah Kris datang untuk menangkap Tuan muda!"

Si brengsek akan tetap menjadi si brengsek. Chanyeol muak bukan main. Dia berlari kembali ke penjara bawah tanah hanya untuk memukul habis-habisan pria itu sampai giginya lepas lima.

" _Surprise_..." Kris mendesis. Darah keluar dari sela-sela bibirnya yang sudah robek namun masih mampu tersenyum.

Chanyeol langsung menendang wajah itu sekali sampai tersungkur jauh ke belakang. Seharusnya dia menarik kepala bajingan ini sampai lepas dari lehernya sejak awal.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Halo, Jongin? Segera kirim seluruh anggota sayap utara ke markas besar. Kami diserang!" titah Chanyeol kepada sang rekan di ujung sambungan.

Dia buru-buru memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada dirinya dan Baekhyun.

Mereka duduk di mobil Mercedes Bens G63 AMG milik Tuan Byun yang paling berharga. Yang tidak akan lemah hanya karena lesatan peluru.

"Aku akan membawa Baekhyun ke pelabuhan Yonsang. Siapkan boat untuk kami."

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Roda berputar sampai tanahnya melambungkan debu, berjalan cepat keluar dari gerbang belakang yang sudah disterilkan oleh pengawal yang tersisa.

"Bagus. Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit," sambungan diputus.

Mobil sampai di jalanan beraspal. Chanyeol melirik sekilas kepada Baekhyun, hendak memperingatkan, "pegangan!"

Sejurus dengan itu, mobil melesat seperti roket. Pelabuhan Yonsang biasanya ditempuh dalam waktu setengah jam dengan kecepatan tinggi. Lalu disinilah Chanyeol, berkata bahwa dia hanya butuh lima belas menit.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya bocah itu disela-sela panik.

Chanyeol masih fokus menekan pedal gas dalam-dalam, "membuatmu aman."

"Paman akan berhasil?"

"Harus berhasil."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas, "Kau punya rencana B?"

Ya ampun. Pria ini benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Aku bisa membunuh mereka sekaligus."

"Tidak. Kau sudah berjanji."

"Tapi Paman, ini mendesak!"

"Tidak ada negosiasi! Jika aku bilang tidak, itu berarti tidak!"

Mereka berdebat. Saling melotot saat sempat sampai Chanyeol lengah karena di depan mereka, sebuah mobil langsung memotong jalan.

"PAMAN AWAS!"

Pria itu membanting setir. Membuat mobilnya berputar dan bergerak tidak karuan mirip seperti terguling.

Baekhyun merasakan benturan super keras di belakang. Di lihatnya bahwa mereka berhenti berputar karena menabrak sebuah pohon pinus. Barulah dia sadar kalau mereka berada di areal hutan.

"Tetap di dalam."

"Apa?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepas sabuk pengamannya. Melirik ke luar jendela untuk mendapati beberapa anak buah Kris yang sudah siap dengan senjata api.

"Aku ingin kau aman. Tetap di sini."

Baekhyun menggeleng tak mau, "aku takut."

"Jangan takut," Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan bocah itu untuk digenggam, "jangan lihat ke depan. Apapun yang terjadi, tutup matamu. Ok?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil menangis. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan itu untuk ditempelkan ke kedua mata Baekhyun. Tidak ingin bocah ini melihat bagaimana bengisnya dia dalam membunuh.

"Aku pasti kembali," janji sudah terucap. Chanyeol harus menepatinya bisa-tidak bisa.

Beberapa anak buah Kris langsung menembak. Beruntung kaca dan body mobil mereka anti peluru jadi Chanyeol masih memiliki sedikit waktu-

"Aku tidak akan lama."

-untuk berpamitan.

"Tapi Paman-" Baekhyun di dorong ke belakang dan Chanyeol meringsek keluar, "PAMAN!"

Pria itu langsung disambut dengan tembakan beruntun di sekujur tubuh, tapi Chanyeol masih bisa mengatasinya. Baekhyun ingkar janji. Dia melihat ke depan. Tidak mau menutup matanya. Menangkap betapa banyaknya Chanyeol ditembak dan langsung menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri.

Pria itu dengan segala sisa kekuatannya, mematahkan leher satu persatu lawan. Amunisinya sudah habis jadi dia menggunakan kekuatan tangannya untuk membunuh tapi itu tidak cukup.

"Dia tidak bisa sendirian," Baekhyun sadar betul bahwa dua puluh lawan satu adalah mustahil.

Meskipun Chanyeol bisa menyembuhkan diri secepat kilat, lesatan peluru-peluru itu jauh lebih cepat. Bahkan lebih daripada kilat.

"Paman-"

Baekhyun ingkar janji lagi. Dia melihat ke depan. Tidak mau menutup matanya. Mendapati tubuh tersungkur Chanyeol yang sudah tidak mampu melawan serbuan timah panas.

Pria-nya telah kalah.

Baekhyun hancur di dalam. Hatinya remuk sampai seluruh relungnya terbakar habis. Dia marah. Setengah mati marah sampai nekat membuka pintu mobil untuk menghadapi lawan yang tersisa. Juga melihat tubuh berdarah Chanyeol di atas tanah.

"AARRRGGHHH!" jeritnya memekakan telinga.

Baekhyun memikirkan keparat-keparat ini mati secara perlahan. Tubuhnya akan berubah menjadi debu pelan-pelan, dengan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Satu inchi kulit yang mengelupas rasanya akan setara dengan ribuan jarum menembus. Darah mereka akan mengeras di dalam, berubah menjadi duri yang menusuk ke dalam rongga mereka sendiri.

Keparat-keparat ini, harus mati dengan rasa sakit yang jauh lebih banyak dari yang diberikan kepada Chanyeol.

Mereka menjerit kesakitan sambil menyaksikan tubuhnya yang hancur perlahan-lahan. Tubuh mereka tercabik di dalam bagai disayat dengan pisau tumpul. Lalu dalam sekejap, semua lawan berubah menjadi debu. Seperti apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

Bocah itu langsung tersungkur ke tanah, tepat di depan tubuh kaku Chanyeol, "oh, jangan-"

Amarahnya mulai berubah menjadi tangis, "Paman bisa menyembuhkan diri sendiri."

Airmatanya mengalir dari tulang hidung dan mendarat ke wajah berdarah sang algojo. Baekhyun terus berdoa dalam hati bahwa pria-nya hanya sedang bercanda. Sebentar lagi, Chanyeol pasti akan bangun lagi.

"Paman," panggilnya gemetaran, "kau janji akan kembali," menepuk-nepuk pipi itu, berharap kalau bisa mengembalikan Chanyeol.

Tapi dia tidak kunjung bangun.

"Jangan pergi, _please._ Aku membutuhkanmu," Baekhyun menempelkan dahinya ke milik Chanyeol. Menangis sampai airmatanya bercampur dengan darah.

" _Please,_ kau harus hidup," Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi dingin itu berulang kali.

Masih menangis sampai tidak tahu kalau bibir Chanyeol sudah membiru. Pria itu, mungkin memang sudah tidak bisa bangun lagi.

"Aku belum memberitahu sesuatu," bisiknya.

Tangan kurus itu meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol yang berlumur darah. Diletakkan jemari Chanyeol di perutnya sambil diusap-usap.

"Dia disini," tangannya gemetaran, terus mengusapkan jemari pria itu ke perutnya, "aku tidak akan bisa membesarkan dia sendirian."

Tapi sekeras apapun Baekhyun memohon, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan kembali. Dia sudah pergi.

.

.

 _When Chanyeol was there, everything alright._

.

.

Enam bulan kemudian di Argentina.

Dia berjalan dengan setelan santai khas musim panas dan kacamata hitam. Duduk di sebuah bangku taman sambil membuka alkitab yang dipinjamkan seorang teman.

Membuka halaman dengan pembatas sebagai pengingat dimana bab terakhir yang telah dibaca.

 **Tuhan tahu kapan kau akan kembali. Dia tidak akan ingkar janji.**

Park Chanyeol, menutup alkitab itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan. Seorang lelaki lain datang dan duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

"Aku dengar Yin Yang bekerja sama dengan serikat perdagangan manusia di Kolombia," ucapnya sambil melepas kacamata hitam itu.

Memamerkan mata merahnya yang menyala di bawah sinar matahari. Melirik lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya, sedang menggigit sebuah apel hijau.

Jongin, rekan kepercayaannya di _Black Eye_ mengangguk paham.

"Bisakah kau cari antek-anteknya untukku?" Chanyeol menyerahkan alkitab itu kepada sang rekan.

"Aku akan kembali dalam tiga hari," pamit Jongin lalu beranjak pergi.

Dengan apel hijau yang tinggal setengah dan sebuah peta rahasia di dalam alkitab tadi.

Chanyeol menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Mata merahnya menatap ke langit, mengingat seseorang yang suaranya selembut awan.

Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?

Oh, Baekhyun. Kau ada dimana?

Semua pertanyaan itu akan tetap jadi pertanyaan, entah sampai kapan.

Chanyeol ingat, saat dia terbangun di tengah areal hutan, dia sendirian dengan bola matanya yang berubah merah. Tidak ada siapapun bahkan anak buah Kris atau Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar sendirian di sana tanpa sedikitpun luka.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Sudah enam bulan belakangan ini dia mencari Baekhyun. Seluruh anggota _Black Eye_ telah dikerahkan. Segala usaha juga sudah digunakan. Bahkan setengah anak buah Kris sudah tewas dibantai.

Sayang, semuanya berbuah nihil.

Baekhyun tidak pernah bisa ditemukan.

Satu-satunya hal yang Chanyeol syukuri dari kehilangannya ini adalah dia tidak perlu memenuhi permintaan terakhir dari Tuan Byun. Tapi semua itu tidaklah setimpal. Pria itu merasa sakit setiap hari dan mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Chanyeol, seperti bukan Park Chanyeol yang dulu lagi.

BOOMM

Tiba-tiba terdengar ledakan dari sebuah gedung bertingkat di persimpangan.

 _"FIRE!"_

Orang-orang berkerumun karena terjadi ledakan gas di lantai tiga bangunan itu. Api dengan cepat menyebar dan beberapa ledakan kecil menyusul.

Dengan seorang bocah perempuan malang berdiri di depan jendela, di lantai tiga.

" _My baby! Save my baby, please!_ " Ibu muda itu menjerit ketakutan dari pinggir jalan.

Menyaksikan putrinya, yang tadi ditinggal sendirian untuk keluar membeli roti, berdiri sendiri menghadapi maut.

 _"Call fireman!"_

 _"It's too late! We have no time!"_

 _"We wouldn't make it."_

 _"The fire is already spread out!"_

Chanyeol menyaksikan tragedi itu dalam diam. Sebesar apapun usahanya, mereka sudah terlambat. Kalau tidak lompat, maka pilihan lain untuk mati adalah hangus terbakar.

 _"She will jump!"_

 _"No! No my Baby-"_

Bocah itu benar melompat.

 _"OH GOD!"_ Semua orang memekik takut.

Namun tubuh bocah itu tak kunjung mendarat di tanah sampai hancur. Pasalnya, bocah itu melayang. Bagaikan memiliki sayap yang mengangkatnya terbang.

 _"Oh Jesus. Thankyou thankyou!"_ Ibu muda itu memeluk anaknya yang mendarat ke tanah dengan selamat, _"my Baby, you ok?"_

Kau jelas tahu bahwa bocah itu tak punya sayap.

Chanyeol langsung mengingat sesuatu. Secuil kenangan dimana dulu, sebuah cangkir sirup melayang ke atas panecake nya karena ulah seseorang.

 _Namanya telekinesis..._

Suara itu bahkan terputar lagi di dalam kepalanya. Terdengar begitu jelas. Membuat rindunya semakin mengamuk.

Ini mustahil. Seharusnya bocah tadi mati dan hancur saat mendarat ke tanah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu hanyalah keajaiban dan- telekinesis. Hanya jika dunia ini memiliki seseorang dengan kemampuan otak super kuat.

Dan seingat Chanyeol, manusia seperti itu yang sudah pernah dia temui di muka bumi hanya-

"Baekhyun?"

.

.

 **End of WCWT**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Gaes **, CussonsBaekby** juga apdet nih sekarang! Jamah bareng-bareng yok!

Makasi buat yang udah baca dari awal ampe akhir, selalu sempetin kasih permen juga. Makasih sekali *lope*

Coming up not really soon! Hasta la vista!


	7. Interlude

_Namanya telekinesis..._

Suara itu bahkan terputar lagi di dalam kepalanya. Terdengar begitu jelas. Membuat rindunya semakin mengamuk.

Ini mustahil. Seharusnya bocah tadi mati dan hancur saat mendarat ke tanah. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menyelamatkan gadis kecil itu hanyalah keajaiban dan- telekinesis. Hanya jika dunia ini memiliki seseorang dengan kemampuan otak super kuat.

Dan seingat Chanyeol, manusia seperti itu yang sudah pernah dia temui di muka bumi hanya-

"Baekhyun?"

.

 **e)(o**

.

Pintu ruangannya terbuka dengan keras.

Jongin sedang murka sebab Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memerintahkan padanya untuk kembali ke markas mereka di Argentina. Padahal baru siang tadi, pemimpin Black Eye itu memberinya mandat untuk terbang ke Kolombia. Guna menyelidiki sindikat perdagangan manusia yang sedang menjadi konsen besar mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini, Bos?" cerca Jongin setelah memukul tembok.

Chanyeol berjalan memutari meja kerjanya sambil memijat pelipis, "tutup mulutmu dan dengarkan aku. Ini serius."

"Harus serius karena aku sedang duduk manis di heli saat kau memaksaku kembali!"

Suasana berubah hening. Chanyeol menatap lekat kepada rekannya sambil memasang wajah serius. Rambut pria itu juga terlihat berantakan, mirip seekor anjing yang basah kuyup. Jongin sampai heran karena sepasang mata merah itu bahkan bersinar di kegelapan.

Chanyeol sudah mirip gelandangan sakaw yang kehilangan sepotong roti. Bersiap membunuh siapapun.

"Jangan anggap aku gila, ok?" ucap Chanyeol yang langsung dibalas anggukan malas Jongin, "aku tahu dimana Baekhyun."

Oh tidak. Dia mulai lagi...

"Ternyata selama ini dia berada di sekitarku! Mengawasiku! Aku yakin karena aku bisa merasakannya! Dia mungkin sedang bersembunyi karena, karena-"

"Karena apa? Karena kalian sedang main petak umpet _?_ " potong Jongin karena Chanyeol sendiri tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Aku serius! Dia baru saja menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang lompat dari lantai tiga! Dia memakai telekinesis! Aku yakin karena dia pernah membuat cangkir sirup melayang di depan wajahku!" teriak Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

Sudah kesekian kali pemimpin Black Eye ini meracau. Jongin melihatnya seperti penyakit akut dan mungkin pemimpinnya ini tidak akan sembuh. Dia tidak gila. Hanya saja, Chanyeol terus mencari kemungkinan yang mustahil.

"Kau sendiri, melihat Baekhyun?" tanya Jongin yang langsung menyurutkan sisi optimistis di wajah Chanyeol.

"Tidak," jawab sang algojo, "tapi aku yakin itu dia."

Jongin menggeleng lelah, "Bos, kau harus istirahat."

Mungkin Chanyeol sudah sangat menderita. Dirundung rasa bersalah karena gagal menjaga Baekhyun adalah alasan utama. Alasan keduanya yaitu, pria ini mungkin frustrasi karena disiksa rindu.

Hatinya sudah menjadi milik Baekhyun. Seluruh anggota klan tahu tentang fakta itu dan mulai menjuluki pemimpin mereka dengan sebutan _Serigala Patah Hati_. Meskipun begitu, Chanyeol masih sangat berwibawa. Dia masih pejuang yang kuat. Penyusun strategi yang cerdik.

Sayang, sisi dalamnya sudah rusak. Kehilangan Baekhyun dengan cara semisterius ini benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Kasihan sekali. Seseorang harus berani membangungkan Chanyeol dari dunia fantasinya yang dipenuhi harapan kosong.

"Realistis sedikit, Bos. Untuk apa Baekhyun mengawasimu, padahal dia tahu kalau kau setengah mati sedang mencarinya?"

Chanyeol berhenti memutari meja. Kedua tangan berotot itu jatuh ke sisi tubuh dan terlihat jelas kalau dia sendiri sudah putus asa. Jongin langsung bersimpatik.

"Kau sudah terlalu lama mengejar bayangan. Sudah saatnya berhenti," eksekutor Black Eye yang digilai banyak wanita itu mendekati pemimpinnya.

Memijat bahu tegang Chanyeol karena pria itu masih terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Dengan sangat serius sampai tatapannya tak berkedip menatap lantai.

"Kita harus memancing dia keluar," gumam Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Membuat Jongin sadar bahwa pria itu memang tidak akan pernah mau mendengarkan nasihatnya, "Oh ayolah! Aku sedang tidak ingin memukul wajahmu!"

"Aku tahu!" raut muka Chanyeol berubah sumringah dalam sedetik, "Baekhyun pasti akan datang hanya jika aku dalam bahaya!"

"Oh tidak! Tidak! Aku ada di sini bukan untuk melihatmu bunuh diri!"

"Dia pasti akan datang untuk menyelamatkanku!"

Bayangkan ini. Chanyeol mencoba menantang maut hanya agar Baekhyun –yang dia kira selalu berada di dekatnya- muncul sebagai malaikat pelindung. Jongin langsung membanding presentase kemungkinan yang terjadi dari usaha Chanyeol ini.

Satu persen, Baekhyun akan benar-benar datang.

Sembilan puluh sembilan persen sisanya, Chanyeol mati.

"Bos, kau sakit!" vonis Jongin sambil menunjuk tepat di hidung pemimpinnya.

Namun bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak keras kepala, "aku harus pergi."

Pria itu berjalan melewati Jongin. Membuka pintu untuk meninggalkan rekannya yang setengah mati depresi.

"PARK CHANYEOL!" panggil Jongin sebelum pria itu benar-benar menghilang. Pemimpinnya berbalik untuk balas menatap, "jika kau mati, Black Eye juga mati."

Chanyeol termenung mendengar peringatan itu. Terdiam sebentar, membayangkan kalau dia benar mati di tengah percobaan. Mungkin setahun atau dua tahun kemudian, Black Eye akan runtuh di tangan musuh.

Jongin mungkin benar dengan ucapannya, tapi intuisinya tidak pernah salah.

"Baekhyun akan menyelamatkanku. Tenang saja," Chanyeol lanjut berjalan menuruni tangga. Tetap meninggalkan Jongin yang mengutuk dan menendangi kaki meja.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KE KOLOMBIA KALAU KAU TETAP MENCOBA BUNUH DIRI! PARK CHANYEOL!"

Jongin berteriak dari dalam ruang kerja Bos-nya. Urat di leher sampai menyembul keluar sebagai bukti bahwa ancamannya itu bukanlah lelucon.

Chanyeol malah bersiul santai sambil lanjut melangkah menuju di pintu depan, bersiap untuk menantang maut di luar sana.

 _Aku bersumpah akan menggigit bibir cerewetmu saat kita bertemu nanti, Baek!_

 _Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku!_

 _Aku tahu!_

 _._

.

.

 **When Chanyeol Was There**

Vol2

.

Interlude

 **When Chanyeol Were Here**

Coming up!

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Ku lanjut disini karna gak enak kalo dipisah. Kasian. Ntar kangen. Prett.

Update bareng ama author cecabean **Brida Wu!** Yok ff nya kita grepe rame-rame!

And always, makasih buat yang masih mau baca lanjutan ff ini! Makasi bangett! Such an honour *lope*


	8. WCWH 1

Vol2

.

 **When Chanyeol Were Here**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

.

 _Aku bersumpah akan menggigit bibir cerewetmu saat kita bertemu nanti, Baek._

 _Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarku!_

 _Aku tahu!_

.

Kota Buenos Aires sedang dirundung mendung.

Hari juga sudah gelap saat Chanyeol sedang berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti gelandangan ling-lung. Mata merahnya menatap ke satu persatu mobil yang lewat. Tengah menimbang.

Mobil yang itu lajunya kurang cepat. Yang itu juga tidak akan cukup untuk membuatnya terpental. Dan yang itu, supirnya terlalu hati-hati. Dia pasti akan menginjak pedal rem bahkan sebelum Chanyeol terjun ke jalan.

 _Aku akan melompat ke tengah, Baek. Aku tidak main-main._

Chanyeol lebih seperti berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri. Berharap kalau Baekhyun mungkin akan mendengarnya dan mencoba muncul seperti pahlawan. Dan akhirnya, dia menemukan satu. Sebuah taksi putih melaju dari kejauhan. Kecepatannya tinggi dan jalanan sedang lengang.

Kesempatan bagus!

Chanyeol bersiap, menunggu waktu yang tepat dan akhirnya melompat ke jalan. Taksi yang dia incar langsung membunyikan klakson. Seluruh orang di sekitar-pun menatap ke arahnya dan tiba-tiba, tubuh besar Chanyeol di dorong ke pinggir.

Oleh seseorang yang seharusnya Baekhyun tapi sayangnya, dia bukan.

" _SON OF A BITCH!"_ supir taksi itu berhenti sebentar, mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela hanya untuk memaki Chanyeol yang masih tersungkur di pinggir jalan.

 _"Is he stupid?"_

 _"He need some help."_

 _"Just leave him alone."_

Orang-orang yang melihat lebih gemar untuk memaki. Lelaki yang tadi menolong Chanyeol juga sama saja. Menatapnya dengan tatapan sebal sambil memijat pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

 _"Man, are you crazy?"_ cerca sang penyelamat tanpa mau menatap wajah malu Chanyeol.

 _"Grazias,"_ gumam pemimpin Black Eye itu sebelum pria asing tadi berjalan menjauh, meninggalkannya.

Chanyeol bangkit. Membersihkan bajunya yang kotor oleh tanah. Baekhyun tidak datang. Dia memang selamat, tapi bukan Baekhyun yang menyelamatkannya.

Chanyeol menatap ke seberang, lurus ke tempat dimana tadi dia menunggu. Rasanya ingin mengamuk. Ingin memaki karena tiba-tiba rasa sakitnya terasa, menjalar dari kaki sampai ke hati. Terlalu kecewa karena ekspektasinya tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

Seharusnya yang datang adalah bocah cerewet itu. Seharusnya Baekhyun menggunakan telekinesis untuk memindahkan Chanyeol dari tengah jalan. Seharusnya, setelah itu mereka bertemu.

Seharusnya. Seharusnya. Seharusnya.

Terlalu banyak seharusnya. Chanyeol mungkin belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun tidak datang. Dan malah orang asing yang datang menjadi pahlawan. Tapi itu tidak bisa jadi tolak ukur.

Mungkin Baekhyun hanya terlambat. Atau dia sedang tidak fokus. Atau dia terlalu malu karena banyak orang yang melihat. Ya benar. Pasti seperti itu. Baekhyun-nya pasti malu.

Tapi tidak masalah. Chanyeol masih punya banyak cara lain untuk mati.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 ** _Pertolonganmu akan segera datang! Berbahagialah!_**

Chanyeol membuang gulungan kertas yang tadi dia temukan di dalam kue La Galette-nya ke tanah. Omong kosong, pikirnya. Kalau yang dimaksud dengan pertolongan itu adalah Baekhyun, maka Chanyeol akan mengamini ratusan kali.

Tapi itu juga tidak akan banyak membantu.

Dengan modal seutas tali tambang, sebuah pohon, dan diri Chanyeol sendiri. Tidak ada orang-orang menyebalkan yang melihat. Hanya dirinya, pohon besar itu dan mungkin juga- Baekhyun.

 _Jika kau tidak muncul, aku benar-benar akan mati._

Lagi, pria itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Jangan tanya apa tujuannya. Chanyeol mulai melakukan apa yang ada di kepalanya. Mengikat ujung tali ke salah satu dahan paling tinggi dan paling kuat, lalu membuat simpul di ujung yang lain.

Hari sudah gelap. Perkebunan ini juga sangat sepi. Hanya ada Chanyeol, sebatang pohon, seutas tali dan mungkin juga- Baekhyun.

 _Aku akan segera melakukannya..._

Chanyeol mengikat lehernya sendiri dengan simpul yang telah dia buat. Memanjat dahan pohon itu karena dia tidak punya kursi untuk menunjang aksinya.

 _Setelah aku lompat, aku akan mati tercekik, Baek. Aku tidak bohong._

Dan akhirnya dia benar melompat. Membuat tubuhnya tergantung dengan leher yang tercekik oleh simpul tambang.

Chanyeol menggelepar dalam rasa sakit. Seluruh tubuhnya mendadak terasa kebas. Nafasnya sudah hampir habis tapi Baekhyun tidak kunjung datang. Ini tidak benar. Seharusnya Baekhyun datang detik ini juga karena paru-paru Chanyeol sudah mengering.

Sambil terbatuk, tangan gemetaran itu merogoh ke saku celananya untuk menarik sebuah pisau tangan. Buru-buru mengikis tali yang menggantungnya dan buru-buru pula Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah.

Dengan sisa tenaga, pria itu melonggarkan simpul di leher sambil terbatuk parah. Merasakan bahwa saluran pernafasannya mungkin sudah putus. Chanyeol seperti ditampar karena bocah itu tak datang lagi.

Pria itu mendengus kecewa sembari meninju batang pohon sampai buku jarinya berdarah.

 _Pertolongan? Kau bilang pertolonganku akan segera datang? Cih, omong kosong!_

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 _"Halo?"_

"Apa?" ketus Chanyeol.

Jongin meneleponnya dan ini sudah jam satu pagi. Chanyeol memang belum kembali ke markas mereka jadi wajar saja kalau rekannya itu khawatir. Atau mungkin hanya ingin mengejek tingkah bodoh Chanyeol yang mencari maut.

 _"Wah, aku terkejut. Kau masih hidup."_

"Waah, aku juga terkejut. Kau masih perduli."

 _"Hehe, hanya iseng. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah mati, Bos."_

"Dengan senang hati."

 _"Ok, aku tutup."_

"Ya. Sampai jumpa di neraka."

Cara mereka berpamitan tidak pernah seburuk ini. Chanyeol mendengus. Membuang ponselnya ke sungai di hadapan.

Arus airnya begitu lembut. Membuatnya teringat pada pepatah bahwa air tenang menghanyutkan. Pastilah sungai ini begitu dalam. Kalau Chanyeol menyeburkan diri ke sana, rasanya tidak akan sesakit seperti gantung diri. Atau semalu saat dia menabrakkan dirinya ke taksi yang mengebut.

"Hey Baek, kalau aku masuk ke dalam sana, apa kau akan datang?!" Chanyeol berseru.

Kali ini, dia tidak lagi mengucapkan dalam hati tapi berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Mungkin tadi saat dia hanya membatin, Baekhyun terlalu jauh untuk mendengarnya. Jadi bocah itu tidak tahu lalu tidak datang.

Bisa jadi seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa berenang!" pria itu berteriak lagi sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Ini tidak akan terlalu buruk. Kalaupun dia mati sungguhan, maka sisi terbaik yang bisa dia ambil adalah tidak ada yang melihat bagaimana sedihnya Chanyeol sekarang.

Lelaki itu berjalan menuju tengah sungai. Langkah demi langkah ditemani retak patah hati. Semakin dalam tubuhnya tenggelam, semakin dalam pula rasa kecewanya terhadap Baekhyun.

Permukaan airnya sudah mencapai dagu, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangannya. Chanyeol remuk. Lebih memilih untuk melangkah jauh dan jauh ke dalam sampai seluruh tubuhnya hanyut dibawa arus.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Hey, Paman? Ayo bangun..."

Kelopak matanya bergerak pelan, begitu sulit untuk terbuka karena cahaya matahari sudah bersinar dengan terik.

"Jangan tidur di sini, nanti badan Paman sakit semua," ada siluet seseorang yang terlihat.

Matanya kelebatan tak mampu menangkap. Tapi suaranya sangat jelas terdengar. Begitu lembut, membuat Chanyeol teringat pada awan.

"Baekhyun?" gumamnya begitu lemah.

Chanyeol berkedip berulang kali sampai matanya mampu beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari. Siluet itu perlahan membentuk sebuah wajah. Rambutnya coklat tua dengan mata yang berwarna biru tosca.

Dia bukan Baekhyun.

 _"Are you ok?"_

Badannya lemas tergeletak di pinggir sungai saat Chanyeol ingin mengamuk marah. Jadi, suara yang tadi dia dengar hanya mimpi? Hanya ilusi? Hanya akibat dari rindunya yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi?

" _Do you have a family here? I'll take you home if you dont mind. I can help you_ ," orang asli Argentina ini terus mengoceh.

Berniat baik untuk membantu si malang Chanyeol ,namun pria itu sendiri seperti sudah masa bodoh dengan hidupnya.

" _Fuck off_ ," Chanyeol beranjak menjauh setelah mengumpat.

Dia kacau baik di luar maupun di dalam. Pria itu berjalan sembarang, tak perduli dengan tubuh beserta pakaiannya yang masih basah. Chanyeol sempoyongan sendiri bak seorang bajak laut yang mabuk. Kalau saja Chanyeol mati di sungai, maka dia akan bersyukur meskipun harus abadi di neraka.

Kenapa? Karena Chanyeol baru tahu bahwa patah hati bisa sesakit ini.

"Ini yang terakhir..." gumamnya.

Sembari menatap tinggi sebuah gedung bertingkat yang menjulang di depan. Bangunan itu masih belum jadi betul. Masih dalam proyek pembangunan dan bukankah itu adalah tempat yang tepat untuk terjun?

Ya benar.

Chanyeol harus terjun agar Baekhyun bisa dengan mudah menggunakan telekinesisnya. Tidak diragukan lagi, pasti caranya yang ini berhasil. Jadilah, Chanyeol sangat mantap untuk menerobos masuk dan berjalan ke atap, melewati ratusan anak tangga.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Chanyeol sudah berada di puncak. Berdiri di pinggiran dan terjun seolah dia telah menggunakan parasut. Tapi bantuannya tidak kunjung datang. Tubuh Chanyeol meluncur cepat ke tanah, berputar di udara sehingga wajahnya menghadap langit.

Di detik terakhirnya, Chanyeol melihat sesosok tubuh berdiri di atap gedung. Menjulurkan tangannya ke bawah, membuat laju tubuhnya melambat.

Hanya melambat karena sedetik kemudian, tubuhnya mendarat ke tanah. Puluhan pasang sepatu berdatangan dan yang bisa Chanyeol dengar hanya suara mendengung.

Lalu semuanya gelap.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Hershel!" Jongin berteriak-teriak sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Dokter Hershel yang sudah lama mengabdi untuk merawat anggota klan Black Eye berlari masuk.

"Sepertinya tadi matanya bergerak," ucap Jongin yang membuntut di belakang.

Dokter tua itu mengecek kondisi pria yang sudah seminggu tertidur di atas ranjang pesakitan. Park Chanyeol namanya, yang sekarang kepalanya sedang dililit perban.

"Chanyeol masih bernafas saja sudah keajaiban," Dokter itu melepas stetoskop di telinga, "aku tidak bisa menjamin. Kondisinya masih lemah."

Jongin mengangguk paham. Dokter Hershel keluar dari kamar yang sebenarnya adalah ruang kerja Chanyeol. Jongin menyulapnya menjadi ruang rawat dengan berbagai perlengkapan medis karena rumah sakit adalah mustahil untuk seorang pemimpin klan pembunuh.

Lelaki itu mendekat ke tubuh Chanyeol. Tidak henti merutuki diri sendiri karena seharusnya, dia kemarin menghentikan aksi konyol pemimpinnya ini. Mencoba cari mati hanya untuk menemukan Baekhyun yang statusnya saja tidak jelas.

Entah sudah mati atau belum? Ada di Korea atau di Argentina? Siapa yang tahu?

"Ugh-"

Jongin membungkuk saat mendengar deheman dari bibir Chanyeol. Eksekutor Black Eye itu mengamati kelopak mata pemimpinnya yang dengan ajaib, perlahan membuka.

" _Geez!_ " Jongin langsung kelabakan, hendak kembali mencari Dokter Hershel tapi tangan Chanyeol menarik kain jaketnya.

Pria sakit itu menggeleng.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit dan melepaskan selang atau apapun yang menempel di tubuh, kecuali perban di kepala.

Jongin jadi semakin kelabakan, "Bos, _what the-"_

"Mana jaketku?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku harus pergi," Chanyeol bangkit duduk lalu terhenti karena Jongin menatapnya dengan begitu sengit.

"Kau mau pergi? Setelah seminggu lalu jatuh dari gedung seperti idiot gila, kau masih mau mengulanginya lagi?"

Chanyeol mendengus jengah, "tutup mulutmu."

Lanjut melepas alat pendeteksi jantung yang menempel di dada, menimbulkan bunyi konstan yang memekakkan telinga.

"Sudah cukup, Bos! Sudah cukup main-mainnya! Baekhyun tidak pernah ada bahkan saat jantungmu sempat berhenti! Aku di sini dua puluh empat jam selama seminggu dan dia tidak pernah datang!" Jongin mencengkram pergelangang tangan Chanyeol seolah pria itu adalah hewan buas.

Keduanya bertatapan dalam diam. Begitu lekat, sama-sama dipenuhi amarah. Chanyeol mungkin hanya merasa bahwa seminggu belakangan ini dia tertidur. Tapi tidak untuk Jongin.

Black Eye jadi berpindah ke tangannya. Segala keputusan, tindakan dan kebijakan ada pada Jongin dan dia tidak berbakat dalam hal itu. Pria ini stres hanya dengan melihat mata Chanyeol yang terpejam, dan malah tambah stres saat pemimpinnya telah membuka mata.

"Baekhyun ada di atap gedung-"

" _Bullshit_ ," potong Jongin sebelum Chanyeol melanjutkan omong kosongnya.

"Dia memperlambat tubuhku agar tidak jatuh dengan keras-"

"KAU TETAP JATUH DENGAN KERAS, PARK! TENGKORAKMU RETAK PARAH!"

Jongin sampai menunjuk-nunjuk perban yang melilit kepala Chanyeol. Hanya jika tindakan itu bisa menyadarkan pemimpinnya bahwa Chanyeol belum kuat menerima kenyataan.

"Dia hanya terlambat," Chanyeol masih mencoba menghibur diri.

"Kau yang terlambat!" bentak Jongin semakin muak, "kau yang terlambat menyadari bahwa Baekhyun mungkin sudah mati!"

Mendengar ucapan itu, Chanyeol nyalang menatap rekannya, "ingatkan aku untuk membunuhmu setelah aku sembuh nanti."

"Silakan bunuh aku! Tidak masalah! Aku tidak dilahirkan untuk memimpin siapapun, tapi kau iya. Kau dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin! Pemimpin Black Eye!" Jongin terdiam sambil terengah.

Karena Black Eye tanpa Chanyeol sama dengan seekor elang yang paruhnya tumpul. Mampu terbang tapi tak mampu menyerang, "kami sangat membutuhkanmu, Bos."

Jongin memelas dan berlutut ke lantai. Kalau saja dengan begini mampu membawa jiwa pemimpin Chanyeol kembali, maka Jongin sudi berlutut dari senja sampai fajar. Tak masalah.

"Aku butuh Baekhyun," sayangnya, jiwa kepemimpinan Chanyeol sudah hilang bersama Baekhyun-nya.

Eksekutor Black Eye itu bangkit berdiri, "akan aku panggilkan Hershel," lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Black Eye akan baik-baik saja asal ada kau," seru Chanyeol sambil menggeledah laci mejanya.

Dia ingat, dia menyimpan sebuah pistol disana, lengkap dengan sebutir peluru.

"Apa?" Jongin berbalik untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan pistol jenis Single-Shot dari laci. Memasukan satu-satunya peluru yang dia simpan ke dalam senjata itu sampai siap digunakan.

"Kau harus tetap pergi ke Kolombia. Selamatkan para perempuan dan anak-anak yang mereka jual. Jangan lupa, bunuh habis seluruh anggota Yin Yang," Chanyeol tiba-tiba meletakan mulut pistol itu ke pelipisnya sendiri, "aku harus pensiun."

" _Oh shit!"_ Jongin langsung berlari mendekat.

Chanyeol, sudah terlalu hancur. Kehilangan Baekhyun adalah kesakitannya yang paling besar. Seluruh percobaan bunuh diri yang telah dia lakukan adalah kebodohan terbesarnya. Juga, membuat Jongin berlutut seperti tadi, adalah kegagalan terbesar.

Dia seorang pemimpin dan pelindung yang gagal. Chanyeol tak punya alasan lagi untuk hidup. Mati saja kalau begitu jika jauh lebih baik.

Chanyeol memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menjemput ajalnya sendiri. Asal kau tahu, percobaannya kali ini tidaklah main-main. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah sentuhan menyambut tangannya yang menggenggam pistol. Menurunkan senjata itu dan melucutinya dari tangan gemetar Chanyeol.

"Jangan dulu," suara itu terdengar berbisik. Lembutnya serupa awan. Khas milik seseorang, "Paman bilang ingin menggigit bibirku'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Kangen banget ama Baekhyun di ff ini anjir. Padahal akunya sendiri yg nulis. Parah emang.

Oiya, buat kamu makasi ya. Kamu juga, kamu iya. Pokok e semua yg masih mau baca apalagi ninggalin permen, makasih banget! You guys are so precious T.T


	9. WCWH 2

**When Chanyeol Were Here**

.

.

 _"Jangan dulu," suara itu terdengar berbisik. Lembutnya serupa awan. Khas milik seseorang, "Paman bilang ingin menggigit bibirku'kan?"_

.

Chanyeol ragu untuk membuka matanya, takut kalau suara itu ilusi saja.

Tapi sentuhannya sungguhan. Bergerak merambati rahang gemetar Chanyeol sampai tenang. Pria itu membuka mata. Mendapati pantulan wajahnya sendiri di bola mata sebening oasis milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi lain kali saja, ya?" senyuman bocah itu membuat segalanya semakin nyata, "Paman masih harus banyak istirahat."

Lalu dituntunnya Chanyeol untuk duduk kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Jongin yang masih ada di sana berdiri mematung, membuka mulutnya dan hanya itu saja. Tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa karena yang baru saja dia lihat adalah di luar nalar.

Baekhyun, mendadak datang seperti hologram. Entah menembus tembok atau membaur bersama partikel udara. Logika Jongin tak mampu mencerna.

" _Hyung_?" bocah itu mencicit, menatap Jongin, "bisa tolong panggilkan Hershel?"

Jongin mengangguk seperti robot dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun maklum karena melihat seseorang melakukan teleportasi adalah hal gila.

Sikap Chanyeol yang masih diam kepadanya seperti sekarang ini juga wajar adanya. Mungkin dia terlalu terkejut tapi tak masalah, _toh_ Chanyeol masih tetap tampan.

Dan berkumis.

"Ish, harus berapa kali aku beritahu? Aku tidak suka kalau Paman punya kumis!" Baekhyun mengomel seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Dia mungkin sengaja mengabaikan keterkejutan Chanyeol yang perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi amarah.

"Katakan sesuatu. Aku rindu suara Paman."

Kesalahan Baekhyun saat itu adalah betapa dia tidak paham tentang apa yang Chanyeol rasakan. Dia bisa telepati tapi tak mampu mengerti. Pria itu terkejut sampai tak mampu berucap. Marah karena Baekhyun kembali dan malah bersikap biasa saja.

Seolah dia tidak pernah menghilang dan membuat Chanyeol melakukan berbagai percobaan bunuh diri.

Tiba-tiba Hershel berlari ke dalam dengan panik. Matanya melotot menangkap Baekhyun namun tangannya menjemput Chanyeol.

Dokter tua itu memeriksa Chanyeol dalam diam sampai akhirnya, dia kembali dibuat tidur dengan obat bius. Dia beralih kepada sang Tuan muda yang masih berdiri dengan mengenakan _hoodie_.

Hershel bertanya tentang kemana saja bocah itu selama enam bulan belakangan. Lalu Baekhyun malah balik bertanya; bukankah wajar jika para remaja pernah kabur dari rumah?

Pria itu menggeleng pasrah. Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun. Si suka membangkang dan susah diatur. Dia maklum dengan sifatnya namun tidak dengan perubahan tubuh Baekhyun. Hershel memicingkan mata saat menatap perut besar itu sampai dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Psst! Ini kejutan," Baekhyun menaruh telunjuk di bibirnya sambil melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Mengomando Hershel agar tidak bocor soal kehamilannya ini.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Pukul sembilan malam, saat dimana Chanyeol telah membuka mata.

Baekhyun jadi yang pertama menyambut pria itu sambil memeluknya erat. Berkata bahwa dia selalu berada di sampingnya dan baru saja menyanyikan sepotong lagu. Tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membawa Chanyeol-nya kembali.

 _"Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan padaku."_

Baekhyun mendengar suara dari dalam kepala Chanyeol. Pria itu menuntut penjelasan.

"Waktu itu Paman sudah mati, jadi aku mencoba untuk menghidupkanmu kembali," jelas Baekhyun memulai semuanya dari peristiwa baku tembak di hutan.

Tempat awal dimana semua penderitaan ini dimulai.

 _"Kau- menghidupkanku?"_

Bocah itu mengangguk, "kalau aku bisa membunuh dengan pikiranku, bukankah seharusnya aku juga bisa menghidupkan?"

Chanyeol membuang muka. Itu berarti kemampuannya dalam menyembuhkan diri memang sudah hilang. Dia sudah tidak sekuat dulu lagi.

"Aku sangat pesimis. Paman kehilangan banyak darah dan usahaku tidak terlalu berpengaruh," lanjut Baekhyun sambil menahan nafasnya yang mulai tersengal karena hampir menangis.

"Tapi saat aku mengingat kenangan bersama Paman, luka-lukanya langsung sembuh. Aku juga bisa merasakan detak jantungmu."

Mendengar itu, Chanyeol nyalang menatap mata berkaca Baekhyun, _"lalu kenapa kau malah pergi?"_

Kenapa pergi kalau Baekhyun tahu bahwa Chanyeol masih bisa hidup? Tidakkah apa yang justru Baekhyun lakukan itu salah?

"Saat aku melihat Paman diberondong peluru, aku berpikir; bukankah kehidupan kita jauh lebih aman saat kita tidak bersama?"

Bahu Chanyeol jatuh hanya dengan mendengar pemikiran bodoh barusan. Jika Baekhyun terus berpikir begitu, maka tak ada gunanya Tuan Byun menarik Chanyeol dari Black Eye. Tak ada gunanya pula selama ini Chanyeol mencari kalau yang dicari malah menghindar.

Ternyata ucapan Jongin benar, selama ini dia hanya mengejar bayangan.

"Selama enam bulan aku pergi, Paman ada di sana dan semuanya baik-baik saja! Tidak ada penjahat yang keluar masuk rumah! Tidak ada pelayan yang mati misterius! Semuanya baik!"

 _"_ TAPI AKU TIDAK! _"_ Baekhyun sukses menangis hanya dengan mendengar Chanyeol yang kelepasan membentak.

"Bayangkan kalau para musuh tahu aku ada di sini, bersama Paman?" Baekhyun tersedu, menggenggam tangan Chanyeol begitu erat, "salah satu dari kita harus ada yang mati."

Mungkin iya, mungkin juga tidak. Mengingat Chanyeol sudah tidak memiliki kemampuannya untuk menyembuhkan diri, jadi ucapan Baekhyun terdengar masuk akal.

"Sekarang aku bisa melakukan teleportasi. Aku bisa tinggal dimanapun asalkan tempat itu aman," tangan kurus itu gemetaran, meremas jemari Chanyeol, "s _ee?_ Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Terlalu sok tahu juga tidak akan membantu posisi Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol bahkan tidak terlalu terkejut dengan kemampuan baru Baekhyun ini. Jujur saja, Chanyeol malah membencinya.

Pria itu benci jika Baekhyun bisa pergi kemanapun dengan sesuka hati.

"Aku tidak mau melihat Paman sekarat lagi."

Semua jawaban itu nyatanya belum membuat kemarahan Chanyeol luluh. Pria itu masih diam enggan bicara. Meskipun mata Baekhyun telah sembab, sudah merah wajahnya, tapi kesakitan Chanyeol selama enam bulan belum terhapuskan.

"Aku harus bagaimana agar Paman mau memaafkanku?" Baekhyun tambah menangis di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol, masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Namanya Ricardo, dia yang menyelamatkan Paman agar tidak tertabrak taksi. Aku sedikit mempengaruhi pikirannya," ucap Baekhyun sampai terbata.

Membongkar penjelasan pertama tentang dimana dirinya saat Chanyeol tengah menantang maut.

"Saat Paman akan gantung diri, Paman membeli tali dan pisau saku. Paman jelas-jelas tidak serius untuk mati," tangisnya semakin menjadi.

Membuat airmatanya jatuh membasahi punggung tangan Chanyeol yang masih mencoba tidak perduli, "maaf karena aku cuma diam saja di balik pohon."

Penjelasan kedua sudah terungkap.

"Aku yang menepikan Paman setelah sempat hanyut di sungai dan memberi nafas buatan! Aku juga, yang memperlambat tubuh Paman saat terjun dari gedung," Baekhyun mencoba meredam tangisnya sendiri, "aku tidak mau Paman celaka."

Dia kira, Chanyeol akan sedikit saja berbaik hati untuk menyeka airmatanya. Tapi Baekhyun salah karena pria itu masih betah membisu.

"Jangan marah terus, _please_..."

Kalau saja Chanyeol bisa telepati dan ikut merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun, bisa saja murkanya itu tak sehebat ini. Bagaimanapun juga, keduanya sama-sama harus menanggung luka. Saling berpisah padahal itu bukan kehendak keduanya saja sudah begitu menyiksa.

"Kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh, kau sadar itu?" akhirnya, Chanyeol angkat suara.

Baekhyun langsung mengangguk dengan cepat. Rautnya penuh penyesalan dengan airmata yang mencemari pipi. Jemari besar Chanyeol akhirnya sudi menghapus jejak-jejak itu sampai hilang.

Mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua pertengkaran ini.

"Kalau aku bilang padamu untuk tetap tinggal, kau akan tinggal?"

Dengan mantap Baekhyun menarik punggung tangan Chanyeol dicium, "asal Paman bersamaku, ya. Aku akan tinggal."

"Juga, jika salah satu dari kita harus ada yang mati, kau tahu siapa itu'kan?"

Berat. Berat untuk menjawab karena Baekhyun tahu prioritas utama Chanyeol adalah keselamatannya, "Paman yang mati."

Tapi kembali lagi, Baekhyun-pun tak mau sampai Chanyeol terluka hanya demi menjaganya.

Tidakkah kebersamaan mereka jadi terdengar seperti persiapan bunuh diri? Hanya tinggal menunggu klan musuh mana yang datang mengusik lalu salah satu harus mati demi yang lain.

Baekhyun buru-buru menyembunyikan kecemasannya karena Chanyeol kembali tersenyum, sambil merentangkan tangan.

"Kemari," Chanyeol mengundang tubuh kecil itu untuk dipeluk dengan erat. Baekhyun sampai terpejam karena rasanya luar biasa nyaman.

"Tugasku adalah menjagamu. Melindungimu. Jadi tetap di dekatku, oke?" Baekhyun langsung mengangguk seperti anak baik.

Chanyeol sampai tak kuasa menahan senyumannya. Tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan betapa bahagianya dia karena Baekhyun sudah kembali ke pelukan.

"Paman harus bertemu seseorang," tiba-tiba saja, bocah itu menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk diletakkan di perutnya.

Merasakan betapa buncit dan kerasnya perut itu karena sedang menyimpan malaikat kecil mereka.

"Rasanya seperti memiliki Paman Chanyeol versi mini di dalam sini," hanya dengan kalimat itu saja, Chanyeol sudah mengerti.

Baekhyun hamil. Bocah ini sedang mengandung benihnya. Chanyeol terus mengulangi pernyataan itu karena otaknya sedang sulit untuk mencerna apapun. Terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa bahagia, Chanyeol jadi seperti orang dungu dan bisu. Baekhyun terkikik geli karena dia terlihat seperti idiot.

Pelan-pelan, senyuman Chanyeol mengembang lebar. Bibirnya membuka-menutup, tak tahu harus bicara apa dan berakhir tersenyum lagi sampai ke telinga.

" _God_ -" hanya kata itu yang terucap, dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk perut buncit itu dengan haru, "aku rela mati demi menyelamatkan kalian berdua! Aku bersumpah!"

Andai saja tidak harus ada yang mati, Baekhyun tentu tidak harus melakukan ini.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Hari berganti hari, seperti biasa.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja mengidam untuk pulang ke Korea dan Chanyeol menyanggupi. Sejak kembali ke rumah, kesehatan Chanyeol mengalami perkembangan pesat. Pria itu sudah bisa berdiri tegak dan berjalan dengan kokoh meskipun belum boleh terlalu lama. Tapi tak apa, lebih baik daripada hanya tidur di atas ranjang pesakitan sepanjang hari.

Dan siang ini, Baekhyun kedatangan tamu yang istimewa sekaligus menyebalkan. Tebak siapa mereka?

"Waaah lama tidak bertemu!" Baekhyun memekik heboh begitu melihat wajah Sehun dan Jongdae dibalik pintu.

Begitu kontras dengan rupa dua temannya yang nyalang menatap perut besar Baekhyun.

"Ya Tuhan Baek! Jadi kau tidak berangkat sekolah karena kena tumor perut?" pekik Jongdae dengan sangat hiperbolis.

"Ini bukan tumor, _dumbies!_ Aku sedang hamil!" jelas Baekhyun lalu menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil, "keren'kan?"

Belum genap kejutan tentang kehamilan Baekhyun, dua remaja itu tambah kaget saat melihat tubuh besar Chanyeol berjalan mendekat. Membawa sebuah pisau daging dengan celemek bergambar _cookies_ di badan.

"Kaki rusa panggang. _Who want?"_

Jongdae langsung lemas lututnya. Dia ingat pria menakutkan ini adalah orang yang dulu datang ke belakang sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja, Jongdae merasakan kakinya basah oleh sesuatu.

"Eeeww Jongdae ngompol!" Baekhyun mengernyit jijik, menunjuk genangan air yang menetes dari celana temannya itu.

"Tunggu! Biar aku perjelas, Baek," Sehun yang masih belum bisa terima mencoba memastikan, "kau sungguh hamil?"

Mungkin saja laki-laki yang sudah lama dia sukai ini salah bicara atau sedang mengigau. Siapa tahu?

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau juga mau hamil?" pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Sehun tergagu, "kau-tidak mungkin."

Diam-diam dia patah hati. Lelaki bermarga _Oh_ itu merasa sangat kecewa karena bukan dia ayah dari bayi yang ada di dalam perut Baekhyun.

Sehun langsung menatap Chanyeol dengan bengis. Cukup membuat pria itu heran karena bukankah itu sangat tidak sopan untuk dilakukan di pertemuan pertama mereka?

"Aku baru ingat kalau harus memandikan Vivi."

Teman Baekhyun yang satu ini sudah dimakan api cemburu. Atau murka lebih tepatnya karena impian Sehun untuk hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku juga harus memandikan anjingku..." rupanya, Jongdae juga tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama ngobrol dengan Tuan Mengerikan Chanyeol.

"Jongdae, kau itu alergi bulu anjing," ralat Baekhyun karena alasan temannya itu tidak masuk akal.

"Maksudku, memandikan Sehun..."

Sehun menatap Jongdae ngeri. Baekhyun juga. Chanyeol pula melakukannya. Alhasil, bocah berkacamata itu tambah gugup dan langsung menarik Sehun untuk segera pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menatap kepergian mereka, juga celana basah Jongdae karena ompol.

Chanyeol menggeleng aneh, "apa temanmu itu memang suka memandikan orang lain?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Sebulan telah berlalu.

Hershel bilang Chanyeol sudah seratus persen sembuh tapi masih belum boleh banyak beraktifitas. Siapa yang tak senang mendengar kabar seperti itu? Seharusnya semua orang turut bahagia mengetahuinya.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali," Hershel memeluk Tuan muda Byun sebagai penghargaan.

Kehadirannya adalah support terbesar bagi kesembuhan Chanyeol. Saling cinta, nyatanya mampu menghidupkan jiwa dan tubuhmu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun contohnya.

Hershel beranjak pergi dari kamar itu dan membiarkan dua manusia ini berbagi rasa syukur. Baekhyun berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur Chanyeol dan langsung memeluk leher pria itu.

Chanyeol menuntun wajah itu untuk menunggunya menjemput di bibir. Mencicipinya pelan-pelan di awal lalu semakin menuntut di detik-detik selanjutnya. Chanyeol merasakan remasan jemari Baekhyun dirambutnya semakin mengerat.

Digigitnya bibir atas itu untuk ditarik dengan gigi hingga lepas. Baekhyun sampai melenguh karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa seperti disengat listrik.

Namun, bocah itu rupanya belum selesai dengan si pencium handal. Bibir bawahnya sengaja digigit sensual dan Chanyeol jelas melihat itu.

 _"Stop it, Lil pussy,"_ himbau Chanyeol namun bukan Baekhyun namanya kalau menurut.

"Kan yang ini belum?" goda si nakal Byun lalu mengulum bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol tertawa namun tetap mencium kembali bibir cerewet itu. Dicumbunya sampai Baekhyun lemas dan diakhiri dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mengulang kembali lenguhan erotis Baekhyun yang tak akan pernah membuat Chanyeol bosan.

 _"Bebo_ juga minta dicium," Baekhyun menunjuk perut buncitnya yang sudah sangat besar.

Chanyeol dengan senang hati langsung membungkuk dan menyibak kaos besar yang Baekhyun kenakan. Mencium hampir di setiap inchi permukaan perut sampai membuat bocah itu terkikik geli.

Mereka berdua kembali bertatapan dalam diam. Baekhyun memperhatikan mata merah Chanyeol yang dibingkai kelopak mata nan indah itu.

Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat bahwa inilah waktunya.

"Apa Paman tahu kenapa mata Paman berwarna merah setelah aku hidupkan kembali?" Baekhyun mengusap alis prianya dan turun untuk membelai bulu mata. Chanyeol terpejam menikmati setiap sentuhan.

"Karena Paman sekarat. Paman tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh dan kembali seperti dulu."

Chanyeol membuka matanya pelan. Mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang berubah sangat serius dan tegang.

"Kau sangat buruk saat melucu," ejeknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "aku sedang tidak melucu."

Keduanya terdiam sebentar. Mencoba memahami satu sama lain tapi Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan apapun. Baekhyun tidak pernah seserius ini dalam bertingkah laku.

"Paman sudah sembuh, sudah saatnya aku pergi."

Bocah itu mundur dari pelukan. Menciptakan jarak dengan Chanyeol karena berlama-lama di pelukan pria itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin berat untuk pergi.

"Aku bohong saat bilang akan tinggal dan serius kalau aku tidak mau melihat Paman mati lagi."

Nafas Chanyeol tersengal. Pria ini bahkan tak mengerti salah apa dia sampai Baekhyun mengatakan semua omong kosong barusan.

"Sudah cukup leluconnya," ucap pria itu dingin. Amat mengintimidasi.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi, "kita harus hidup sendiri-sendiri kalau mau selamat."

Chanyeol sudah hampir mengumpat namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menjetikkan jarinya di depan wajah. Mau tidak mau, Baekhyun harus melakukan ini. Menghipnotis Chanyeol agar dia tidak mencarinya lagi karena mereka memang tidak seharusnya bersama.

Andai saja ada seseorang yang memperingatkan Chanyeol tentang kekuatan baru Baekhyun ini.

"Aku minta maaf," bisik bocah itu sambil mendekat ke telinga Chanyeol.

"Besok pagi, saat Paman bangun dari tidur, semua ingatan tentang kita akan hilang. Paman tidak akan pernah mencariku lagi karena aku hanya ilusi. Kau, harus jadi pemimpin Black Eye yang menakjubkan, seperti apa yang selalu Paman impikan," sugesti itu sudah terucap.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan tatapan kosong jatuh ke tembok. Baekhyun tak sanggup menahan tangis karena itu berarti, hanya dia yang akan mengingat kisah cinta mereka. Betapa ironisnya dia karena Baekhyun sendirilah yang membuatnya begitu.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, diciumnya sekali lagi bibir Chanyeol sampai tiba-tiba bayi di dalam perut menendang dengan keras.

Baekhyun menahan rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman, _"Bebo_ sangat sedih, tapi aku yakin dia mau mengerti."

Langkahnya goyah menuju pintu keluar. Dia bisa saja menggunakan teleportasi agar segera menghilang tapi Baekhyun terlalu sayang. Sejujurnya tak mau cepat-cepat enyah karena hatinya sendiri tak rela.

Juga bayi di dalam perutnya. Tiba-tiba saja, malaikat kecil di dalam mengamuk sampai sakitnya tak tertahankan. Baekhyun buru-buru berpegangan pada pintu karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa di tusuk pisau.

Bocah itu terduduk di lantai, tak kuasa menahan sakit. Bayinya berulah di dalam sana dan yang terburuk dari semua itu adalah dia mengalami pendarahan. Darahnya mengalir dengan cepat dan mengotori lantai. Baekhyun panik.

"Paman-" Baekhyun berbalik untuk mendapati Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan cara yang asing.

Chanyeol hanya mendiamkannya, tak melakukan apa-apa dan malah mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. Bocah itu baru sadar kalau dia sudah menghipnotis Chanyeol. Meminta pada lelaki itu untuk menganggapnya sebagai ilusi saja.

"Tolong-" pintanya dengan lemah. Sayang, Chanyeol malah membuang muka dan kembali tidur karena berpikir bahwa apa yang dia lihat tidaklah nyata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Bacods** :

Itu dua cebong sawah, si **sarasthere** ama **Brida Wu** apdet juga loohh. Grepein ff nya juseyoo.

Terus, cuma mau ngasih tau kalo cinta itu emang gak selamanya indah, gengs.

Last, makasi ya udah mau baca ff ini. Emmuuaahhhh *tercipoks*


	10. WCWH 3

**When Chanyeol Were Here**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

.

 _"Tolong-" pintanya dengan lemah. Sayang, Chanyeol malah membuang muka dan kembali tidur karena berpikir bahwa apa yang dia lihat tidaklah nyata._

.

"Paman...Paman..." Baekhyun terdengar merintih lagi.

Chanyeol bangkit hendak memeriksa apakah yang dia dengar itu ilusi atau bukan. Namun tiba-tiba saja, kedua telapak tangannya sudah penuh dengan darah. Piyama putih yang dia kenakan juga bernasib sama. Dan Baekhyun di sudut sana, berdiri dengan sebuah pisau dapur yang ujungnya mengkilat.

"Paman tidak mencintaiku lagi," ucap Baekhyun dengan diwarnai nada sakit hati. Tanpa diduga, pisau itu ditusukkan ke perut buncitnya sendiri dengan begitu cepat.

Chanyeol langsung terlonjak dari tidur. Matanya membelalak hampir keluar dengan keringat di dahi yang meluncur turun. Di dalam dadanya seperti menyimpan genderang perang, detaknya tidak karuan sampai suaranya mendengung di telinga.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" suara Baekhyun jadi penyambut.

Bocah itu berdiri di samping tempat tidur sambil menyangga perutnya yang sebesar dua kali kepala. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ketakutan dan ini pasti karena telepati sialan itu.

Chanyeol mati-matian memikirkan hal lain agar bocah mutan ini tak membaca mimpinya barusan. Kenyataannya adalah, kebiasaan lama Baekhyun yang suka menerobos kamarnya saat dia mimpi buruk masih berlaku.

"Mau tidur sambil memelukku?" tawar Baekhyun seraya memijat bahu gemetar Chanyeol.

Tidak ada ruginya untuk bilang iya. Toh dia memang sedang membutuhkan obat yang paling mujarab. Tapi Chanyeol masih cukup gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Jadi, dia hanya menarik pergelangan tangan si hamil dan membantunya untuk berbaring.

Memeluk bocah itu dalam diam, punggung Baekhyun bertemu dengan dadanya. Chanyeol, sebisa mungkin mengontrol nafasnya yang masih putus-putus karena demi Dewa, mimpi barusan itu luar biasa mengerikan.

"Paman habis mimpi apa?" tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa Baekhyun sangat ingin tahu. Pasalnya, bocah ini masih merasakan ketakutan Chanyeol yang belum berkurang. Pria itu juga tak pernah terlihat sekacau ini bahkan setelah bangun dari mimpi buruk.

"Kau belum mengantuk?" alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol malah balik bertanya.

"Aku tadi begadang. Tau tidak aku memikirkan apa?" Baekhyun merasakan gelengan Chanyeol menyentuh belakang kepalanya.

"Aku sedang membayangkan kalau besok Paman mau menikah denganku."

Mendengar kalimat itu, tidak ada alasan bagi Chanyeol untuk tidak terhibur hatinya. Sedikit cemas di benak menguap hanya dengan mendengar ocehan si cerewet ini. Bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena dulu dia tidak jadi menolak mandat Tuan Byun.

"Apa ini lamaran tengah malam?" tanya pria itu dengan suaranya yang rendah.

Nafasnya menggelitik belakang telinga Baekhyun yang sensitif. Membuat tubuh kecil itu menggeliat geli.

Baekhyun berbalik dengan hati-hati demi melihat mata idaman milik Chanyeol, "Paman mau menikah denganku tidak?"

Mau menganggap serius boleh, mau menganggap pertanyaannya sekedar lelucon juga tak apa. Baekhyun tak pernah suka mempermasalahkan hal kecil.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Tugasmu itu hanya menjawab."

Di bawah penerangan yang minim, Baekhyun melihat kerutan bertingkat yang terlukis di dahi Chanyeol. Dia sudah menua. Selisih usia mereka saja ada sepuluh. Menurut Baekhyun, membicarakan pernikahan dengan pria dewasa adalah legal hukumnya.

Apalagi jika yang kau ajak berbicara adalah lelaki yang juga mencintaimu. Orang jaman dulu biasa menyebutnya dengan sebutan _merencanakan masa depan_.

"Berarti Paman mau?"

Chanyeol pura-pura menimbang, "yah, tergantung cuaca," jawabnya lalu cemberut.

Kalian semua pasti tahu siapa di antara keduanya yang lebih meninggikan gengsi. Baekhyun-pun sudah hapal bahwa pria-nya ini terlahir sombong. Kalau cinta, tak akan bilang cinta.

Tapi nilai _plus-_ nya adalah, kalau dia rindu, Chanyeol akan langsung mencari dan menemui. Dia sangat baik dalam hal beraksi tapi sangat buruk dalam bersaksi. Baekhyun sudah tidak kaget lagi.

"Oke, aku mau kita pakai cincin yang bahannya titanium," masih membahas soal pernikahan, Baekhyun mulai memperdalam topik dengan membahas cincin.

"Kau suka titanium?"

" _No no no_. Namanya keren jadinya aku suka," mau tidak mau, Chanyeol harus tersenyum karena jawaban itu begitu menggelitik.

Bakat berharga seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tiada habisnya. Mampu mengobati resah di hati hanya dengan mengajaknya berbicara.

"Paman mau minta apa?"

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap perut buncit Baekhyun dari balik kaos, "apapun?"

"Apapun," tegas Baekhyun.

Bayi mereka bergerak di dalam. Chanyeol bisa merasakannya dengan jelas dan mulai sadar bahwa obrolan mereka ini tidak hanya melibatkan empat mata, tapi ada enam. Bebo mendengar mereka pastinya dan malaikat kecil itu rupanya juga belum mengantuk.

"Jangan gunakan kekuatanmu lagi. Apapun itu, semuanya. Apalagi yang teleportasi, aku sangat tidak suka."

Chanyeol merasakan Bebo-nya langsung berputar-putar gelisah. Tangan Baekhyun sampai ikut membelai perutnya sendiri karena bayi mereka entah kenapa seperti sedang melakukan atraksi.

"Kalau mendesak?" tawar Baekhyun, mencoba peruntungannya dalam bernegosiasi.

Chanyeol mencoba mengingat masa lalu. Saat terakhir kali dia melarang Baekhyun untuk menggunakan kekuatannya adalah ketika semua hal berakhir buruk.

Baekhyun menghilang. Dia sekarat, dan kemudian harus hidup seperti mayat. Setidaknya, Chanyeol harus bisa sedikit saja belajar dari pengalaman.

"Kalau aku ijinkan, boleh," jawab Chanyeol.

Bocah di pelukan memekik senang. Menarik tangan pria-nya yang tadi sedang mengusap perut untuk dicium sampai lima kali, " _Roger that, Commander!_ "

Setelah memberikan ciuman ringan di pelipis, Chanyeol kembali memasukan tangannya ke balik kaos. Masih menemani bayinya yang tetap bergerak meskipun tidak seribut tadi.

"Hari ini _Bebo_ heboh sekali," Baekhyun berbalik lagi untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol-nya yang sudah kembali tampan.

Tidak ada raut ketakutan. Di dahinya juga sudah tidak ada lagi kerutan.

Chanyeol menjemput bibir Baekhyun sekali dengan kilat. Hanya mengobati rasa penasarannya tentang bagaimana rasa belahan bibir yang sedari tadi tak berhenti mengoceh.

Selalu manis, seperti biasa.

"Tadi pagi dia berputar-putar seperti gasing. Rasanya geli tapi menakutkan."

Pandangan Chanyeol turun. Melihat betapa besarnya perut itu dan langsung menyesal karena tak bisa melihat perkembangannya sejak kecil.

Mungkin Chanyeol harus menghamili bocah ini lagi demi menebus kesalahannya itu. Atau, hanya karena dia ingin.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Mendadak, tatapan Baekhyun jatuh melihat ke arah kaki, "sejak pertama tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin langsung mengabari Paman. Tapi waktu itu Albert-"

" _Its ok_. Aku hanya penasaran," potong Chanyeol dengan cepat.

Tahu kalau kelanjutan dari kalimat tersebut hanya akan membuat hati Baekhyun-nya sedih. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu.

"Bebo menyukai suara Paman," bisik bocah itu sambil terkekeh.

Baekhyun tidak sedang menggombal atau berbohong. Chanyeol bisa melihat itu dari sinar di matanya yang berbinar.

"Tahu darimana?"

Baekhyun menuntun tangan Chanyeol untuk menyentuh sisi kiri perutnya, "dia bilang begitu."

Permukaannya menggembung pas di telapak tangan Chanyeol. Dia bisa membayangkan kalau itu adalah kepala bayinya yang sedang ingin dibelai. Maka Chanyeol dengan senang hati memenuhi keinginannya.

"Sampaikan pada Bebo; _Dadda_ _love you_."

Baekhyun menunduk sebentar entah melakukan apa. Seperti sedang berkomunikasi dan cuma Baekhyun juga Bebo sendiri yang tahu bagaimana. Sebut saja ikatan batin. Chanyeol sukses iri dibuatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, wajah Baekhyun mendongak cerah, "Bebo bilang; _Love you too, Dadda_."

.

 **e)(o**

.

" _Good morning, Korean!_ "

Keesokan paginya, pasangan beda usia itu turun ke ruang tamu masih dengan piyama di badan. Jongin ada di sana, menyapa dengan sangat ceria sampai senyumannya sobek ke telinga.

"Oleh-oleh dari Kolombia, _hyung_?" Baekhyun mengedikkan dagunya ke arah dua orang asing yang sedari tadi berdiri di sana.

Eksekutor Black Eye itu memang baru saja kembali dari Kolombia demi menuntaskan misi untuk menghabisi klan Yin Yang. Taunya, pria itu kembali sambil membawa dua orang lelaki manis yang gunanya entah apa.

"Lebih tepatnya, mereka adalah babysitter-mu dan Bebo," jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun tak mampu untuk menahan tawa, "halo, tapi aku sudah hampir dua puluh tahun. Masih perlu babysitter ya?"

Dua petinggi Black Eye itu saling melirik, "karena Chanyeol masih sakit, jadi ya," jawab Jongin masih kukuh.

Baekhyun juga tak mau kalah, "kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Bos?" Jongin langsung menembak Chanyeol karena betapa keras kepalanya bocah ini.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada gunanya untuk terus berdebat. Dua orang babysitter ini ada bukan untuk mendapat penolakan karena Baekhyun harus mau. Suka atau tidak suka, Baekhyun harus setuju karena keputusan Chanyeol adalah mutlak.

"Aku yang meminta Jongin untuk merekrut mereka."

Baekhyun merengut, "aaahh _wae_?"

"Kau dan aku sama-sama tidak punya pengalaman mengurus bayi, oke?"

Jika dipikir-pikir, benar juga. Mau jadi apa Bebo nanti kalau yang bisa dilakukan oleh orangtuanya hanya membunuh, telepati dan berdebat di pagi hari?

Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajah Baekhyun jadi muram.

Sudah kukatakan dari awal kalau ini bukanlah pilihan. Suka atau tidak suka, Baekhyun harus setuju karena keputusan Chanyeol adalah mutlak.

Melihat tidak ada tanda perlawanan dari Baekhyun-nya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil alih, "ayo. Kalian harus berkenalan dulu."

Bocah itu berdiri sambil menyangga perut. Tak ketinggalan masih memasang raut masam karena berteman dengan banyak orang itu bukan gayanya, "halo, namaku Baekhyun. _First thing first_ , kalian harus tahu kalau aku ini tipikal orang yang menyebalkan, jadi harap maklum."

Perkenalan yang tidak terlalu bagus tapi lebih baik daripada tidak samasekali.

Jongin langsung memberitahu bahwa salah seorang yang lebih pendek bernama Do Kyungsoo dan yang satunya lagi Zhang Yixing. Masing-masing dari mereka kelak akan memiliki tugasnya sendiri-sendiri. Seorang membantu untuk mengurus bayi kecil Bebo dan satunya lagi akan mengurus si bayi besar Baekhyun.

Andai saja kepala Chanyeol sudah sembuh total, pastilah dia akan senang kalau harus mengurus yang bayi besar.

"Aku juga menyebalkan. Berarti kita cocok," orang yang tadi Jongin sebut bernama Kyungsoo menyeletuk.

Senyumannya terlihat sangat unik karena bentuk bibirnya jadi serupa hati. Baekhyun dibuat gemas dalam sedetik tapi buru-buru menghilangkannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" bocah itu beralih kepada Yixing yang masih betah berkikuk ria.

"Aku?" Yixing menunjuk hidungnya sendiri, "aku akan rajin latihan agar bisa jadi menyebalkan."

Tidak tahunya, senyuman Baekhyun mengembang. Seperti merasa optimis bahwa dia akan mendapatkan teman baru yang sama menyebalkan dengannya.

"Mereka aneh, tapi aku suka," Baekhyun berbalik hanya untuk membisikkan kesannya itu.

Chanyeol mengangguk puas, "aku tahu."

.

 **e)(o**

.

Hari ini adalah dua hari sejak Kyungsoo dan Yixing datang ke rumah.

"Kau harus menyeka pantatnya dari arah depan lalu ke belakang," Kyungsoo menyeka pantat sebuah boneka yang sedang dijadikan obyek pembelajaran.

"Ooh oke-oke," Baekhyun mengangguk berulang kali.

Mencoba mengingat-ingat _step by step_ mengganti popok yang sedang teman barunya itu ajarkan. Yixing yang juga ada di sana ikut memperhatikan Kyungsoo seolah dia juga akan segera memiliki bayi.

Chanyeol dan Jongin mengawasi mereka bertiga dari arah dapur. Sama-sama membawa secangkir kopi sebagai teman mengobrol.

"Yang itu manis," Jongin menunjuk dengan dagu.

Tak jelas mengarah ke siapa maka dari itu Chanyeol bertanya, "yang mana?"

"Yang itu," lagi, Jongin menunjuk dengan dagu. Masih belum jelas siapa itu dan Chanyeol mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

Lalu Jongin menunjuk dengan dagu. Lagi dan lagi. Membuat kesabaran Chanyeol habis.

"Sebut namanya, keparat!" umpatan Chanyeol masih meredam suaranya sendiri.

Rekannya itu lalu membuat gerak-gerik bibir tengah menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo. Jongin tersenyum menjijikan setelah Chanyeol mengangguk paham.

"Mau aku ajarkan pendekatan yang keren?" tawar Chanyeol.

Jongin menggeleng tak setuju, "kau mau aku mimpi buruk setiap malam agar Kyungsoo menerobos kamarku?"

Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati. Bibir sialan Jongin memang selalu mengucapkan hal-hal bejat.

" _Fuck you_ ," umpat Chanyeol.

" _Fuck back_ ," balas Jongin.

Lagipula, mengajarkan metode pendekatan kepada Jongin itu sama saja menggarami lautan. Pria ini memiliki daya tarik tersendiri dan sepertinya belum ada hati yang tidak bisa Jongin taklukan.

Sebut saja dia playboy, tapi baru kali ini Jongin jadi pihak yang tertarik.

"Asal kau tahu, tadi malam kami sudah berkeliling penjara bawah tanah."

Jongin mencoba memberi bocoran tentang perkembangan hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi bukannya terkesan, Chanyeol malah tertawa dibuatnya.

" _Hell_ , pendekatan macam apa itu?"

"Ck, dasar kampungan," Jongin balik mencibir, "aku bilang padanya, bahwa semua tahanan itu adalah tangkapanku. Kau bisa bayangkan betapa kerennya aku di mata Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol yang sudah muak tak mau banyak bicara, " _jerk_."

Di dunia ini, kalian pasti tahu ada yang namanya taman bunga atau pusat perbelanjaan yang trendy. Jika Jongin memang cerdas, pastilah dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo kencan disana dan bukannya malah berkeliling di penjara.

Sudah seperti sipir saja.

"Aku juga mengatakan kalau banyak halangan dan rintangan yang telah aku kalahkan. Sekarat adalah hal yang biasa tapi aku harus selalu hidup," oceh Jongin tanpa tahu kalau Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Kurang lebih seperti itu Chanyeol menanggapinya.

Jongin lanjut mendongeng, "lalu dia bertanya kepadaku; _kenapa_ _kau harus selalu hidup, Jongin ssi_?"

Pura-pura tertarik, Chanyeol menaikan kedua alisnya agar terlihat sedang penasaran.

"Aku bilang; _karena seseorang yang disiapkan Tuhan sedang menungguku_ ," mendadak, Jongin menatap mata Chanyeol seolah itu adalah mata Kyungsoo, "aku juga menatap matanya sampai sepuluh detik."

"lalu?" tanya Chanyeol yang anehnya langsung membuat Jongin menunduk.

"Lalu dia menguap."

Siapapun juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika harus mendengar gombalan kuno milik si payah Jongin.

Seketika saja, Chanyeol jadi mual, "pulang ke neraka sana."

.

 **e)(o**

.

Malam harinya, saat semua orang telah tertidur pulas.

Dia berjalan menembus kegelapan di penjara bawah tanah. Setelah berhasil membuat dua orang penjaga tertidur oleh gas beracun, laki-laki ini meringsek masuk dengan tenang.

Kebanyakan tahanan yang merupakan para pengkhianat sudah tidur di atas jerami kering. Penerangan yang minim membuat wajah laki-laki ini samasekali tak terlihat.

Dia berjalan cepat, masih dengan begitu tenang ke arah salah satu sel.

Tahanan yang sel-nya dihampiri langsung berdiri. Mendekat ke jeruji besi, tersenyum sampai memperlihatkan giginya yang sudah diganti dengan tembaga kuning.

Hanya mengingatkan bahwa dia terpaksa kehilangan lima giginya karena dihajar habis-habisan oleh algojo mahakuat Black Eye, Park Chanyeol.

Kris, tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sejak dirinya dikurung di penjara bawah tanah milik ayahnya.

Diam-diam, tangan laki-laki itu menyelipkan sesuatu dari sela-sela jeruji. Kris menerimanya dan langsung menyembunyikan benda itu di balik kaos tahanan.

Pemimpin Wu Andromeda ini berbisik, "aku tahu kau akan datang, sayangku..."

Dari sela jeruji besi, Kris masih bisa menerima sebuah kecupan yang sudah lama tak dia rasakan.

"Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dan membalaskan dendam kita. Aku janji," lelaki itu tak bisa berlama-lama.

Kris pasti mengerti jadi dia langsung pergi meninggalkan penjara tanpa menimbulkan keributan sedikitpun. Dua penjaga yang tadi dia racuni juga masih tidur, jadi dia bisa kembali ke dalam kediaman Byun dengan aman.

Tanpa ada seorang-pun yang tahu.

.

.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Tadi **CussonsBaekby** apdet ff unyu nonbaku udah pada baca belom? Kalo belom, baca juseyooo~

Makasi ya karna masih mau stay di ff ini. KU-TER-HA-RU. Aylafyou! Sampe ketemu di next chap ya kalian, pasukan moodboosters!


	11. WCWH 4

**When Chanyeol Were Here**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 _"Aku akan segera mengeluarkanmu dan membalaskan dendam kita. Aku janji."_

.

Merekrut Yixing dan Kyungsoo adalah hal yang tepat, menurut Chanyeol.

Mereka mungkin tidak benar terlatih tapi Baekhyun menyukai keduanya. Kyungsoo terkadang banyak bicara tapi tak pernah masalah dengan bibir cerewet Baekhyun. Yeah meskipun sesekali mereka beradu argumen tapi Kyungsoo selalu mengalah. Chanyeol bersyukur untuk itu.

Lalu Yixing, si pemalu yang suka membuatkan makanan. Baekhyun merupakan fans lelaki itu dalam hal membuat pastry. Mereka juga sangat mudah akur karena Yixing akan selalu setuju dengan semua pendapat Baekhyun.

Seperti waktu lalu, saat Baekhyun mulai bosan dengan isi akuariumnya, "Gege, aku pikir akuarium ku akan lebih bagus kalau diisi piranha," tanpa pikir panjang, Yixing langsung setuju dan jadilah ikan-ikan koki itu diganti piranha.

Untuk yang satu ini, Chanyeol agak keberatan sebenarnya. Tapi tak apa. Selama Baekhyun nyaman, itu berarti Chanyeol akan sangat terbantu.

Sampai hari itu-pun tiba...

"Paman, sepertinya dia akan lahir," Baekhyun menyangga perutnya dengan dahi berpeluh.

Wajahnya yang sangat kesakitan sudah mampu membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidur karena saat itu masih subuh. Dia buru-buru turun ke lantai dasar untuk membangunkan Hershel, dan mungkin seisi rumah juga.

"HERSHEL! HERSHEL!" Chanyeol berteriak di sepanjang lorong.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo juga tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kamar yang sama dan Chanyeol tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu.

Saat Chanyeol kembali ke kamarnya bersama Hershel dan beberapa tenaga medis bantuan, Baekhyun sudah sangat kacau, "apa aku sudah mati?" tanyanya kepada yang lain.

Hershel tiba-tiba mendorong Chanyeol untuk keluar karena pria itu sedang panik. Operasi bisa saja berjalan sangat alot jika Chanyeol ada di dalam, mondar-mandir dengan emosi.

Jadilah dirinya, Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Yixing menunggu di luar sambil meredakan kecemasan masing-masing. Chanyeol terus menggerutu karena betapa lamanya orang-orang itu mengoperasi Baekhyun. Hanya dengan menunggu begini saja sudah membuat Chanyeol murka.

"Berhenti menggerutu dan pikirkan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, ok?!" Jongin yang sudah mengenal Chanyeol langsung memberikan saran.

Mungkin sedikit bisa mengurangi kepanikan Boss-nya tapi Chanyeol malah balas membentak, "seperti apa?! Aku harus memikirkan apa?!"

Chanyeol hampir saja memukul wajah sengak Jongin sampai tiba-tiba, suara bayi menangis terdengar dari dalam kamar. Sontak saja keempat orang di sana langsung menerobos pintu.

Baekhyun sedang mendapatkan jahitan di perut saat Chanyeol mencoba mencari dimana gerangan sang bayi. Namun tatapan sayu Baekhyun mengalihkan atensi. Pria itu beringsut mendekat untuk melenyapkan peluh di wajah dan lalu mencium setiap inchinya.

"Paman, apa dia selamat?" tanya Baekhyun dengan serak, "aku tidak bisa merasakan apapun."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu melirik ke bawah dimana Hershel masih menjahit luka bedah di perut. Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk melirik ke sana dan hanya terus menatap wajah Chanyeol dari samping. Baekhyun rasa, itu saja sudah terasa mengobati lelahnya.

Tapi lihat, siapa yang datang?

Bayi mereka, yang sudah dibungkus selimut putih digendong oleh seorang perawat. Chanyeol menahan nafas karena hal pertama yang ada dipikirannya adalah, betapa gugupnya dia. Betapa gugupnya Chanyeol karena ini pertemuan pertamanya dengan sang bayi.

Rasanya bahkan lebih mendebarkan daripada pertempuran pertamanya dulu.

Perawat itu menyerahkan bayinya kepada Baekhyun. Meletakan dengan super hati-hati ke atas dada lelaki itu sampai terbaring nyaman. Tubuh yang masih berlumur darah itu bergerak pelan. Matanya rapat tertutup dengan helaian rambut yang masih lengket di kulit.

Betapa indahnya malaikat kecil mereka.

" _Baby girl_ kalian sangat cantik," ucap perawat itu sebelum berjalan menjauh.

Jari-jarinya kecil, merambati kulit Baekhyun mencari pegangan. Matanya terpejam rapat segaris. Bibirnya merah begitu tipis. Hidungnya mungil dengan pipi gembil yang kemerahan. Betapa indahnya dunia sejak mahluk manis ini tiba.

Chanyeol bahkan tak tahu kenapa hatinya seperti dipenuhi bunga. Sudah seperti remaja pubertas yang baru mudah-mudahnya jatuh cinta.

.

e)(o

.

Saat sedang meminum susu saja, bayi mereka terlihat amat menakjubkan.

Baekhyun sampai tak lelah tersenyum karena Bebo –mereka masih memanggilnya begitu- menyedot susunya dengan sangat lahap.

"Bebo lucu sekali," gumamnya pelan. Chanyeol mendengarnya dan langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di dahi.

"Aku sampai begadang semalaman hanya untuk melihat dia tidur," Chanyeol menyombongkan diri tentang seberapa banyak cintanya kepada sang buah hati.

Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut "wow, serius?"

Tentu saja, Chanyeol mengangguk.

Usia Bebo baru dua hari dan tentu saja, yang dia lakukan masih sebatas menangis, meminum susu dan tidur. Seperti itu terus, berulang-ulang. Meskipun begitu, sepasang orangtua baru ini tak pernah bosan.

Yang membuat Baekhyun heran adalah, kenapa mereka masih memanggil bayi mereka dengan sebutan itu? Tidakkah malaikat kecil ini pantas mendapatkan nama secantik parasnya?

"Mau sampai kapan dia dipanggil Bebo?" tanya Baekhyun, berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

"Sudah memikirkan nama?"

Chanyeol rupanya menyerahkan wewenang itu kepada si mungil. Baekhyun dengan mudah mendapatkan sebuah nama yang memang sedari dulu dia sukai.

"Dulu ibu punya seorang perawat pribadi. Namanya Nyonya Nelson," ucapnya sambil bernostalgia, mengingat kembali wajah sosok yang sedang dia ceritakan, "dia sangat baik dan aku paling suka nama depannya. Chelsea."

"Chelsea?"

Chanyeol menyebutkan nama pilihan Baekhyun dengan lantang. Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Yixing yang juga ada di dalam kamar langsung tersenyum. Ikut setuju dengan usulan itu karena memang namanya terdengar indah. Sangat cocok dengan calon pemiliknya.

"Chelsea Park," Chanyeol mengulangi, tak lupa menambahkan marganya sebagai penjelas milik siapa bayi cantik ini.

 _"Sounds beautifull_."

Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak tersenyum. Wajahnya dicondongkan ke arah prianya untuk memberikan sebuah hadiah kecil di bibir. Chelsea, tiba-tiba saja bergerak tak nyaman dan melepas dot di bibir. Dia sudah kenyang, sudah saatnya punggung kecil itu di puk-puk agar sendawanya keluar.

"Paman harus mencobanya," Baekhyun mencoba memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk membuat Chelsea sendawa.

Sayang, pria itu langsung menggeleng, "mungkin lain kali, Baek."

Tapi Baekhyun juga tak setuju jika Chanyeol terus menghindari buah hatinya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak akan bisa jika tak mau mencoba. Terus berkata tidak-pun tak akan mengurangi ketakutan.

Baekhyun memaksa.

"Aku belum berani, oke? Lenganku bisa meremukkan tubuhnya. Aku-" Chanyeol terdiam karena Baekhyun jadi mengintimidasi dengan tatapan matanya yang menusuk di kulit.

Chanyeol mau tak mau membuka lengannya untuk menerima tubuh ringkih sang buah hati. Tak lupa, Baekhyun memposisikan tubuh Chelsea agar lebih mudah dibuat sendawa. Chanyeol yang tanggap langsung menepuk-nepuk punggung itu dengan lembut.

"Oke, Dadda disini. Kau mau sendawa? Lakukan saja _Baby_ , jangan malu."

Chanyeol berjalan kesana-kemari. Menepuk-nepuk punggung itu sambil sesekali bersenandung.

Pemandangan yang luar biasa unik karena betapa kontrasnya Chanyeol saat sedang bertempur dan menggendong buah hatinya. Jongin yang bisa merasakan perbedaan itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Tak lepas menatap setiap gerak-gerik Boss-nya sampai suatu keanehan tiba.

Meskipun tidak begitu yakin, tapi Jongin tidak salah lihat. Dia langsung berjelan mendekat hanya untuk menatap mata sang pemimpin.

"Boss," panggilnya. Chanyeol mengangkat kedua alis, penasaran dengan sebab apa wajah Jongin jadi tambah jelek begini.

"Bola matamu sudah hitam lagi..."

Seisi ruangan dibuat takjub. Chanyeol yang merasakan keanehan di tubuhnya langsung meminta Kyungsoo untuk mengambil alih Chelsea di rengkuhan. Bukan karena dia masih takut untuk menggendong bayinya, tapi Chanyeol seperti merasakan dirinya yang dulu, yang sangat sehat dan kuat, telah kembali.

Tak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata tentang perubahan suasana tubuhnya, Chanyeol langsung mengambil sebuah pisau buah di atas nakas. Jongin menatap bagaimana Boss-nya itu menggores tangannya sendiri sampai berdarah dan sedetik kemudian, lukanya sembuh.

"Aku pikir, kekuatanku sudah kembali..."

.

e)(o

.

Ada banyak pertanyaan yang muncul setelah bola mata Chanyeol kembali menghitam.

Satu, kenapa bisa?

Dua, bagaimana bisa?

Tiga, kenapa dan bagaimana bisa?

Hershel mungkin bisa menjawab karena tidakkah itu termasuk dalam hal medis? Tapi poin paling penting dari semua ini adalah, kenapa kekuatan Chanyeol kembali setelah untuk pertama kali dia menyentuh putrinya?

"Aku pikir Chelsea juga punya kelebihan," ujar Hershel kemudian mengembalikan Chelsea ke pelukan Baekhyun, "menyembuhkan orang lain, misalnya."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menunduk bingung, disusul Yixing yang terlihat tak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Entahlah, apakah kelebihan itu bisa disebut sebagai anugerah atau justru hal yang buruk. Mereka semua masih bingung.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun," celetuk Baekhyun di sela-sela keheningan.

Yang lain langsung menatap, meminta penjelasan.

"Pikiran kalian sudah tidak terbaca. Aku juga, tidak bisa merasakan perasaan kalian lagi," lanjutnya.

Chanyeol langsung mengusap wajahnya sendiri karena entah harus disebut apa rentetan kejadian ini. Keberuntungan atau kesialan, keduanya sama-sama membingungkan.

"Aku kira aku hanya kelelahan tapi sepertinya tidak," Baekhyun mencium pucuk kepala Chelsea yang kembali tertidur di dadanya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih bayi mungil itu untuk ditidurkan di dalam box. Baekhyun masih sakit dan bekas jahitan di perut masih banyak menghambat pergerakan.

"Sepertinya kekuatanku hilang sejak Chelsea lahir."

Baekhyun ingat di suatu malam, Chanyeol pernah meminta padanya untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatan itu lagi dan Chelsea mendengarnya. Mungkin malaikat kecil mereka mengira bahwa kekuatan Baekhyun adalah penyakit jadi Chelsea menyembuhkannya.

"Kelihatannya dia juga tidak menyukai kekuatanku," ucap Baekhyun lalu tertawa kering di akhir.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri bocah kecil itu untuk membisikan bahwa dia akan selalu menjaganya sampai mati. Tak peduli seberapa besar tantangan yang akan mereka lalui ke depannya.

.

e)(o

.

Malam harinya, setelah mereka mengetahui kekuatan yang dimiliki Chelsea.

Lagi-lagi, dia berjalan menembus kegelapan penjara bawah tanah. Dua sipir yang berjaga di pintu depan sudah dibuat tidur dengan asap beracun yang dibaurkan bersama udara. Dan lagi, sel Kris-lah yang jadi tujuan.

"Bayi mereka memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan," bisiknya di sela-sela jeruji besi, "sayangnya, kekuatan Baekhyun malah menghilang."

Kris terdiam sebentar untuk memproses informasi ini. Betapa adik angkatnya itu memiliki begitu banyak kejutan.

"Jadi kekuatan bocah itu sudah hilang ya..." Kris terlihat menimbang sesuatu, tatapannya jatuh ke tanah. Terlihat kecewa, "berarti dia sudah tidak berguna."

Lelaki itu mengangguk setuju. Kris kembali mengembangkan senyumannya di bawah remang malam.

"Kalau begitu, ambil saja yang bisa dimanfaatkan," Kris berujar pelan, membelai pipi lelaki yang sudah beberapa kali menerobos malam demi melaporkan keadaan di kediaman Byun.

Sayangnya, pertemuan rahasia mereka tak pernah bisa bertahan lama. Sebelum dua sipir di pintu depan kembali terbangun, dia harus segera pergi dari sini.

"Besok jam sebelas malam," bisik lelaki itu sebelum benar-benar pergi.

.

e)(o

.

Dua puluh empat jam kemudian.

Chelsea terbangun sambil meraung-raung karena haus. Kyungsoo dan Yixing juga ada di dalam kamar, menemani bocah itu menghangatkan susu dan mengganti popok.

Beruntung, bayi kecilnya bersikap kooperatif dan langsung tenang setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Baekhyun memegang dot dengan hati-hati, takut membuat Chelsea kembung.

Mencoba memecah keheningan, Baekhyun mengutarakan rasa penasarannya tentang pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk Chelsea lakukan di masa depan.

"Bagaimana kalau jadi penagih hutang?" jawab Yixing.

Kyungsoo langsung memukul bahunya karena betapa jawaban itu terdengar sangat mustahil.

"Katanya pekerjaan yang menantang?" pekik lelaki keturunan China itu karena tak terima.

"Maksudku yang menantang tapi tetap anggun, oke?" sahut Baekhyun mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman.

Ketiganya kembali terdiam dan mulai berpikir tentang profesi yang lain. Sampai akhirnya, Kyungsoo mendongak antusias, "penjaga pantai?"

Dua orang yang lain langsung cerah wajahnya dan berseru kompak, "uuhhh."

Sayangnya, keriuhan itu tak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari komplek penjara bawah tanah. Kyungsoo yang tanggap langsung berdiri memeriksa di jendela untuk menemukan asap yang mengepul melalui pintu bunker.

"Aku akan memeriksa," Kyungsoo langsung berjalan keluar.

Baekhyun dan Yixing tetap berada di dalam untuk menemani Chelsea yang belum selesai dengan sebotol susu. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol berjalan masuk dengan wajah tegang.

"Paman, ada apa?"

"Sedang diperiksa oleh Jongin. Aku ingin agar kalian tetap di sini sampai-"

"Bos!" Jongin mendadak datang dan memotong ucapan Chanyeol, "ada yang meledakan bom di penjara. Beberapa tahanan berhasil kabur," lapornya kepada Chanyeol.

"Kalian tetap di sini, oke?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menuruti perintah Chanyeol-nya.

"Yixing kau bisa bela diri?" tanya algojo itu sebelum benar-benar menutup pintu.

Yang ditanya mengangguk patah-patah, "aku bisa melakukan apapun kalau sedang darurat."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, Chanyeol benar pergi. Tak lupa menutup pintu dan menatap Baekhyun dengan keyakinan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dadda pasti bisa mengalahkan mereka," Baekhyun bahkan berbisik kepada bayinya yang sudah tidur setelah kenyang.

Kini tinggalah dirinya dan Yixing di dalam ruangan, sama-sama panik dan saling mengandalkan satu sama lain.

"Gege, apa menurutmu mereka akan berhasil?" Baekhyun berjalan ke jendela, menatap ke arah dimana pintu penjara masih mengepulkan asap hitam.

"Ya, mereka pasti berhasil," sahut Yixing di belakangnya, "Kris dan anggota klan Wu yang lain pasti akan bebas."

Baekhyun jelas mendengarnya. Tidak salah kalau dia mendengar bahwa Yixing baru saja mendoakan keberhasilan para pengkhianat untuk kabur. Jadi dia berbalik dengan pelan untuk memastikan bahwa firasat buruknya.

Yixing, berdiri di hadapan sambil membidikkan pistolnya ke wajah Baekhyun, "aku tidak mau menyakitimu, Baek."

Jantungnya serasa meluncur ke lutut. Baekhyun seperti tak punya harapan lain karena dia ingat bahwa kekuatannya telah hilang. Dan parahnya lagi, Chanyeol tidak ada di sini.

"Serahkan Chelsea padaku sekarang, maka kau akan selamat."

Baekhyun tentu tak akan sudi menyerahkan bayinya. Dipeluk semakin erat tubuh Chelsea ke pelukan sambil melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Yixing.

"Jangan buat aku menarik pelatuknya, Baekhyun."

Ancam Yixing sambil melangkah maju. Baekhyun sudah terdesak, tak punya jalan lain tapi juga tak mau menyerahkan bayinya.

"Aku ikut," putus bocah itu dengan sisa keberanian.

Yixing menggeleng, "Kris tidak akan suka melihatmu."

"Aku ikut!"

Melihat kekukuhan bocah itu, Yixing tak punya pilihan. Waktu mereka juga sudah tidak banyak karena pasti Kris sudah menunggu mereka di hutan, di dalam mobil yang sudah Yixing siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

"Terserah padamu," Yixing memerintah Baekhyun untuk berjalan di depannya.

Tetap membidikkan mulut pistol itu ke kepala Baekhyun dan melangkah keluar selagi keributan di penjara masih mengalihkan Chanyeol dan yang lain.

Baekhyun melangkah melewati pintu dengan Chelsea yang bergerak tak nyaman di gendongan. Asanya sudah hampir habis namun tiba-tiba, dia mendengar keributan dari arah belakang.

Itu Kyungsoo, yang berhasil menyergap Yixing dari belakang dan mencekik lehernya dengan lengan.

"LARI, BAEK!"

Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Baekhyun berlari dengan susah payah. Mengabaikan nyeri di perutnya karena jahitan itu masih basah. Tapi ini demi keselamatan Chelsea, maka mau sampai lukanya terbuka kembali-pun Baekhyun tak apa.

Langkahnya memasuki koridor lantai dua. Saat pintu rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah buatan ayahnya sudah dekat, sepasang lengan menariknya ke kegelapan lorong. Baekhyun jelas merasakan bibirnya dibekap dengan tangan sampai tangisnya tak terdengar.

" _Peek a Boo..."_

Suaranya membelai telinga Baekhyun dari belakang. Tanpa harus berpikir panjang, dia sudah tahu siapa gerangan yang sedang menyekapnya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau keponakanku yang cantik sudah lahir?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lanjut besok lagi**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Maknae paling mesum ultah ( **CussonsBaekby** ) panjang umur ya masternim *bow*

Then **Brida Wu** juga abis apdet woe, cuss mampir ke kiddy-nya dia yeap!

Last, semoga kalian gak bosen baca ungkapan makasih ku yang gitu-gitu aja, cenderung cheesy malah, tapi datengnya dari hati kok. Serius. Makasih ya kalian~ lafyou!


	12. END OF VOL 2

**When Chanyeol Were Here**

 _A fanfic by Presiousca_

.

 _"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau keponakanku yang cantik sudah lahir?"_

.

Keributan di penjara akhirnya sudah terkendali. Api sudah bisa dipadamkan. Lima orang tahanan yang berhasil kabur ke hutan juga sudah kembali diringkus.

Chanyeol berjalan mengelilingi satu-persatu sel dan sampai pada sel tergelap di sudut. Masih kosong. Otaknya bergerak cepat dan langsung ingat kalau ini adalah sel Kris.

Buru-buru dia menyerahkan kontrol penjara kepada Jongin dan kembali masuk ke rumah. Perasaannya bukan main buruk. Nama Baekhyun terus digumamkan sampai pintu kamar dibuka, dia hanya melihat Yixing yang sudah babak belur dengan tangan terikat dan Kyungsoo yang bibirnya sobek.

"Baekhyun..." ucap Kyungsoo terengah, terduduk di lantai, "dia berhasil kabur..."

Mengabaikan tatapan kebencian Yixing, Chanyeol berlari keluar. Matanya tajam menatap ke arah sekitar. Semuanya gelap. Hutan pinus yang mengelilingi rumah jadi hambatan besar.

Chanyeol tak punya pilihan selain menelusuri satu-satunya jalan setapak. Kakinya dipakai berlari sambil terus mengawasi keadaan sekitar. Barisan pepohonan tinggi yang diselimuti gelap, hanya itu yang terlihat.

Namun, langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil Jeep mengebut jauh di depan.

Lampunya menyala dan itu Chanyeol jadikan sebagai pedoman. Ia lalu memotong jalur, menembus gelapnya hutan sambil terus menatap nyala lampu.

Benar saja, Chanyeol berhasil memangkas jarak mereka. Tinggal sepuluh meter memasuki jalan setapak, Chanyeol mengeluarkan pistolnya.

 **BANG!**

 **BANG!**

Pria itu berhasil menembak salah satu roda, membuat laju kendaraan melambat setelah sebelumnya sempat berguncang. Langkah Chanyeol semakin dipercepat namun pintu depan mobil tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

Kris menodongkan pistolnya kepada Chanyeol dan mau tak mau, pria itu berhenti di tempat. Dari kejauhan, si brengsek terlihat membuka pintu belakang dan memaksa seseorang untuk keluar.

 **BANG!**

Chanyeol hilang akal setelah Kris melepaskan sebuah tebakan. Di dalam sana, ada Baekhyun dan bayinya lalu bajingan itu baru saja menembak. Isi kepala Chanyeol sontak dipenuhi dengan hal-hal buruk.

Itu tubuh Baekhyun, yang diseret oleh Kris keluar dari mobil dengan piyama yang dipenuhi noda merah. Tubuhnya lemas dijatuhkan ke tanah sampai darahnya mengalir membaur dengan tanah.

"Kau bisa memungutnya kalau mau!"

Segenap hatinya sudah hancur. Chanyeol sampai tak tahu kenapa debaran jantungnya sendiri yang terdengar di kepala. Melihat tubuh bersimbah darah Baekhyun seperti ini terasa menghantam titik terdalam di hati.

Rasa remuknya merambati seluruh tubuh. Melahap habis seluruh akal sehat Chanyeol dan membuat dirinya gila. Pria itu berlari kepada Kris yang langsung menembakinya dengan puluhan peluru.

"AKU AKAN MENCABIK-CABIK TUBUHMU, BRENGSEK!" sumpah Chanyeol terucap.

Menggema ke seluruh hutan sampai membangunkan burung gagak yang tidur. Terbang memutari langit tepat di atas kepala mereka bak penonton yang siap menyoraki pertarungan.

Kris langsung ketakutan saat peluru-peluru yang menembus tubuh Chanyeol terlihat keluar sendiri. Berjatuhan di jalanan dan salah satunya adalah peluru terakhir miliknya.

Tangan Kris sigap mengambil pisau yang tadi Yixing berikan sebelum dia pergi. Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan wajah gilanya, dan tanpa ampun langsung memukul tubuh Kris sampai terpental.

"BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU HARUS DIBUAT MATI PERLAHAN!" satu pukulan telak mendarat di pipi.

Gigi tembaga Kris langsung lepas dan terlempar entah kemana. Chanyeol memukul wajahnya lagi dengan menggila sampai pembuluh darah di mata Kris pecah.

"Bunuh aku kalau bisa..." Kris mendesis, membuat darah di mulut mengalir keluar.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung membanting kepala sialan itu ke tanah sampai tengkoraknya pecah. Kris menghadapi ajalnya dengan kerongkongan yang tersumbat darah dan kedua mata terbuka lebar. Chanyeol merasakan amarahnya menyurut setelah menyadari bahwa Kris telah mati.

Pria malang itu langsung beranjak. Tangisnya yang terakhir kali diberikan untuk kematian sang ibu langsung pecah. Tangannya gemetaran mengangkat tubuh dingin Baekhyun ke dalam pelukan.

"Baekhyun...Baekhyun..."

Mungkin begini rasanya jadi Baekhyun saat dulu dia sekarat di tengah hutan. Takutnya setengah mati menyiksa. Benaknya dipenuhi dengan rasa tak mau kehilangan. Pria itu, akhirnya merasakan apa yang dulu Baekhyun rasakan.

"Jangan pergi, _please_..."

Kalau diberi pilihan antara mati atau ditinggal mati, Chanyeol sudah pasti memilih opsi pertama.

"Huee! Hueee!"

Tangisan Chelsea yang masih ada di dalam mobil terdengar memenuhi hutan. Menggantikan isakan Chanyeol yang begitu kehilangan dan taunya, mendatangkan keajaiban.

Luka tembakan di dada kiri Baekhyun menutup perlahan setelah sebutir peluru merambat keluar. Wajah kebiruan bocah itu juga mulai memerah kembali sampai akhirnya, mata sabit itu terbuka.

"Paman," mendengar bisikan itu, Chanyeol tak mampu untuk tidak tersenyum dalam tangis.

"Sepertinya Chelsea haus."

Pria itu mengangguk berkali-kali sambil tersenyum. Sadar kalau airmatanya masih mengalir tapi Chanyeol rasa dia tak pernah bersyukur lebih dari ini. Betapa beruntungnya mereka memiliki Chelsea yang diberkati dengan kemampuan menyembuhkan itu.

"Ayo pulang, Chelsea kita pasti sangat haus."

Malam penuh darah itu berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang menggantung tubuh Kris di salah satu pohon dengan puluhan pasang mata hewan buas mengintai. Bahkan jasad si brengsek ini tidak layak untuk mendapatkan makam yang layak, pikir Chanyeol.

Pria itu buru-buru kembali ke rumah mereka dengan menggendong Baekhyun di dada. Chelsea yang berada di pelukan Baekhyun entah bagaimana langsung tenang dan kembali tidur.

Wajahnya lelap begitu tenang, Damainya sampai menulari hati kedua orangtuanya.

.

e)(o

.

"Ya Tuhan, Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo berlari mendekati Baekhyun dengan kewalahan.

Pasalnya, dia juga lumayan terluka setelah dengan susah payah menaklukan Yixing yang memang jago berkelahi.

"Aku baik, Kyung," ucap Baekhyun mencoba menenangkan, "Chelsea menyembuhkanku."

Syukurlah, mereka bertiga berhasil kembali ke rumah dengan selamat. Meskipun pakaian berlumur darah dimana-mana, tapi melihat keduanya bisa berjalan di kaki sendiri sudah jadi penenang.

Setelah menceritakan bagaimana Chelsea menyelamatkan nyawa Baekhyun, Chanyeol beralih kepada pengkhianat busuk yang masih disekap di kamar. Jongin langsung menyeret Yixing keluar dari sana setelah menerima mandat dari sang pemimpin.

"Masukan dia ke sel tergelap. Kurung dia sampai mati."

Bak ingin melubahi dahi Chanyeol, Yixing nyalang menatap wajah itu dengan raut kebencian. Jongin terus menyeretnya keluar namun dia memiliki sebuah pertanyaan yang harus Chanyeol jawab.

"Dimana Kris?"

Mendengar itu, sang algojo langsung bergerak mendekat. Menarik kerah berdarah si pengkhianat, "aku sudah menancapkan tubuh bajingan itu di pohon pinus dan besok pagi, binatang buas pasti sudah memakannya."

Mata Yixing langsung hancur oleh air mata. Jongin lantas menyeretnya pergi namun mendadak sebuah sumpah terucap memenuhi rumah,

"KEPARAT KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun langsung mendekap tubuh bayinya, berusaha menjauhkan Chelsea dari serapah penuh kebencian Yixing.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN! AKU BERSUMPAH DEMI TUHAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang jelas sekali ketakutan. Sumpah serapah itu bahkan masih berlanjut dengan tangisan yang begitu menyayat hati.

"Aku akan selalu menjaga kalian. Aku janji," dalam pelukannya, Baekhyun mengangguk berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Toh dia punya Chanyeol yang bahkan rela mati demi menjaganya dan Chelsea. Yeah, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja karena Chanyeol ada di sini.

.

e)(o

.

Tiga tahun berlalu dalam kedamaian.

Baekhyun telah berkembang menjadi sosok seorang ayah yang mengerti tentang betapa nakalnya sang putri. Kalau Chanyeol bilang, sifatnya itu diwariskan dari sang Pappa yang juga kelewat berandal saat remaja.

Membuat keduanya tertawa geli setiap teringat betapa konyolnya pertemuan pertama mereka dulu. Si garang Chanyeol yang diajak melakukan taruhan oleh si berandal Byun. Masa-masa penuh kejahilan yang mereka kira, tidak akan terulang kembali.

Tapi nyatanya, mereka salah.

"Yang warna kuning, terus yang pink."

Chelsea tertangkap basah sedang mendandani Kyungsoo -yang sedang hamil muda- dengan pita dan pakaian milik Baekhyun. Bocah berusia tiga itu bahkan membuat isi lemarinya berpindah ke lantai dan juga tempat tidur.

Baekhyun tertegun sendiri. Prihatin dengan nasib Kyungsoo yang tampilannya sudah seperti badut dan kamarnya yang persis dengan kapal pecah.

"Woah woah woah, siapa yang melakukan ini?" serunya sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Sontak, Chelsea langsung membuang pita di tangan dan menunjuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan jari mungilnya, "KyuKyu yang melakukan!"

Bukannya marah, kedua orang dewasa yang ada di sana hanya bisa menahan tawa. Betapa kelakuan menggemaskan bocah ini mengingatkannya pada diri sendiri.

Perlahan, lelaki itu berjongkok di hadapan putrinya sambil memasang wajah serius yang palsu, "Chelsea sayang, Pappa tanya, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Putrinya terlihat berpikir, jarinya diletakan di dagu, "mmm, apa KyuKyu yang melakukan? Ya! pasti ini ulahnya KyuKyu."

Yang dituduh terdengar masih berusaha menahan tawa. Baekhyun kembali menatap putrinya dengan raut lebih serius.

"Ini namanya kekacauan, Sayang. Jangan membuat kamar Pappa berantakan begini,"

Si Tuan putri mencebikkan bibir, "aku minta maaf, Pappa."

Baekhyun langsung memeluk putrinya. Melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang melepas belitan pita di kepala, leher dan perut.

"Ok, ayo sekarang bereskan. Dadda akan segera pulang jadi-"

"DADDA AKAN PULANG?" Chelsea memekik kelewat bersemangat.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "yeap. Jadi ayo cepat bereskan agar Dadda senang."

Bocah itu langsung bangkit dan membereskan semua kekacauan yang dia perbuat. Kyungsoo trenyuh sendiri menyaksikan aksi lucu bocah ini karena betapa semangatnya Chelsea. Seisi rumah juga tahu kalau dia adalah _Daddys Lil Girl_ dan itulah sebab kenapa Baekhyun sering dibuat cemburu.

Tiba-tiba, gemuruh mesin mobil terdengar dari halaman depan. Mata bulat Chelsea tambah membola. Bocah itu buru-buru turun padahal kekacauan di kamar masih belum beres. Beruntung, Kyungsoo mau merelakan diri untuk melanjutkan yang tersisa.

"DAAAADDDAAAAAAAA!" pekikan Chelsea bahkan terdengar dari lantai dua.

Baekhyun buru-buru turun untuk melihat bagaimana Chanyeol berjongkok, bersiap menerima pelukan tidak sabaran dari putrinya.

Chelsea sampai menubruk tubuh sang ayah saking terburu, "ugh! Aku ditabrak bidadari," keluh Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah putrinya.

"Hehehe _sorry_. Dadda bawa oleh-oleh tidak?"

"Tentu saja, _Bunny._ Ambil di mobil bersama Super Jongin ya?" gadis kecil itu langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir Chanyeol sebagai hadiah.

Kelewat penasaran, Chelsea langsung berlari keluar menuju mobil dengan Jongin yang mengekor di belakang. Mumpung tidak ada gadisnya, Baekhyun langsung berlari kepada prianya untuk mendapatkan pelukan.

Dan ciuman yang lumayan panjang karena sudah seminggu mereka tidak saling bertemu. Hari ini, Chanyeol kembali setelah bertempur, seperti bagaimana dirinya dulu. Mempertaruhkan nyawa demi menjaga Black Eye dari musuh dan terus memperluas wilayah kekuasaan.

"Bisakah Jongin saja yang bertugas di luar dan Paman tetap di sini? Seperti ayah dulu?" bisik pria kecil itu setelah menjilat liur di sudut bibir.

Chanyeol melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pinggang Baekhyun, "duduk manis sambil memerintah bukan gayaku, Baby."

Baekhyun sukses cemberut. Chanyeol langsung menghujani bibir itu dengan ciuman-ciuman ringan untuk menghibur si pemilik hati.

.

e)(o

.

Malam harinya, setelah Chelsea terlelap.

Baekhyun menunggu di dalam kamar mereka karena Chanyeol yang diminta untuk menceritakan kisah Tangled untuk malam ini.

"Chelsea langsung tertidur setelah paragraf pertama habis," Chanyeol berjalan dari pintu.

Melepas baju dan celananya sendiri karena rindu di selangkangan sudah menggebu-gebu. Baekhyun menggeleng tak percaya. Padahal Chanyeol belum menceritakan apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama seminggu di medan perang.

Tau-tau, tangan besarnya sudah menggerayangi bokong Baekhyun di balik celana piyama. Meremas dan menggerayanginya dengan lapar.

"Aku belajar sesuatu dari internet," bisik Baekhyun di sela-sela ciuman.

Chanyeol terburu melepaskan kancing piyama yang masih Baekhyun kenakan, "belajar apa?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya seduktif, "cara menaklukkan seorang pembunuh."

Tangan kecil itu langsung meremas penis Chanyeol yang masih dibalut celana dalam. Prianya menggeram keras karena pijatan Baekhyun terasa sangat handal. Sampai berhasil membuat kepala Chanyeol mendongak ke atap.

Pria kecil itu mendorong kasar tubuh si pembunuh ke atas ranjang mereka. Menarik lepas celana dalam sialan itu untuk membebaskan gundukan tegang dibaliknya.

"Hehehe, lama tidak bertemu," Baekhyun menyapa penis tegang itu dengan kedua tangan.

Memasukan kepalanya ke dalam mulut untuk dihisap dan dijilat. Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan tangannya untuk menjambak rambut coklat Baekhyun. Membuatnya naik turun dengan semaunya sambil menggeram keenakan.

"Ahh sudah siap!" Baekhyun memekik, tiba-tiba saja bangkit.

Chanyeol sempat menariknya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam namun bukan itu yang Baekhyun inginkan.

" _Daddy, may i sit here_?" Baekhyun menggesekan bongkah pantatnya ke penis tegang Chanyeol. Menghimpit benda keras itu di sela-selanya.

Pria itu mengangguk frustrasi. Baekhyun bahkan masih sempat tersenyum nakal sebelum menduduki penis keras Chanyeol. Mengarahkan kepalanya ke lubang itu sampai seluruh batangnya benar-benar masuk.

Keduanya melenguh erotis. Baekhyun menyangga dirinya sendiri di perut berotot Chanyeol karena tubuhnya lemas tiba-tiba.

"aahh Daddy," desahannya mengalun lembut saat Chanyeol memelintir pucuk dadanya.

Pelan-pelan, bokong itu bergerak memutar lalu naik dan turun dengan tempo lambat. Baekhyun terpejam sambil terus mendesah karena seks mereka selalu menakjubkan. Sangat nikmat.

"Ahh Daddy bantu aku, ahh," mendengar permintaan itu, Chanyeol langsung meraih pinggang Baekhyun dan memberikan sebuah sentakan.

Wajah kemerahan itu terdongak sampai ke belakang karena titik terdalamnya berhasil disentuh.

"Bergerak bersama, Baby," mendengar perintah itu, Baekhyun langsung bergerak naik turun.

Chanyeol juga mengimbanginya dengan hentakan-hentakan yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Baekhyun mendesah panjang. Tempat tidur mereka sampai berderit seirama karena betapa keduanya amat merindukan seks yang kasar yang terburu.

Akhirnya kerinduan mereka bisa terobati dengan beberapa kali klimaks. Juga desahan panjang Baekhyun setelah ronde ketiga, dengan Chanyeol yang menghentak di atasnya.

.

e)(o

.

Sore itu, cuacanya sedang mendung.

Keluarga kecil ini duduk di balkon lantai dua untuk memeriksa apakah mereka bisa main layang-layang atau tidak. Anginnya sedang bagus padahal, tapi langitnya mendung gelap. Chanyeol tentu saja harus membatalkan janjinya dan Chelsea karena keadaanya tidak memungkinkan.

Setelah memberi pengertian bahwa akan turun hujan, Baekhyun berencana membawa putrinya untuk mandi. Tapi bocah itu lekat menatap ke halaman. Tepat ke arah seorang tahanan sakit jiwa yang sedang berjalan-jalan.

Itu Yixing.

Sejak hari pertama dimasukkan ke penjara, kondisi mentalnya langsung terganggu. Baekhyun yang merasa sedikit kasihan berkata bahwa Yixing boleh dibawa keluar sejenak. Jalan-jalan di halaman yang dikelilingi pagar paku dan tentu saja, pengawasan dari petugas.

"Pappa, itu siapa?" tanya Chelsea sambi menunjuk Yixing yang terlihat ling-lung. Berdiri di tengah halaman.

"Dia," Baekhyun melirik kepada Chanyeol, meminta bantuan, "Pappa juga tidak tahu, sayang."

Chanyeol masih diam sampai tiba-tiba, putrinya menanyakan sesuatu yang aneh, "apa Paman itu jahat?"

"Dulu," sahut Chanyeol, "sekarang, sudah tidak."

"Tapi Chelsea dengar kalau dia ingin membunuh Dadda dan Pappa."

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun sendiri awalnya tak mengerti tentang maksud dari perkataan putri mereka. Namun, saat melihat Yixing yang juga menatap balik dari kejauhan, Baekhyun langsung mendapatkan firasat buruk.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, sayang?" tanyanya pelan, masih mencoba berpikir positif bahwa firasatnya pasti salah.

"Paman itu tadi bilang begitu."

"Chelsea mendengarnya darimana?" tanya Chanyeol lumayan panik.

"Paman itu baru saja bilang."

Keduanya saling bertatapan. Seperti sama-sama tahu tentang isi pikiran masing-masing.

"Dadda, Chelsea tidak suka orang jahat," putrinya buru-buru memeluk leher Chanyeol erat.

Pria itu balas mendekap, "sshh. Its ok, Baby. Dadda akan selalu menjagamu dan Pappa."

Chelsea mengangguk namun tak lepas menatap Yixing dari balkon. Baekhyun yang menyadari keanehan itu mencoba mengajak putrinya mengobrol namun Chelsea acuh. Malah semakin sengit menatap sosok itu sampai membuat Baekhyun takut sendiri.

"Hihihi aku berhasil!" tiba-tiba, Chelsea memekik sambil menunjuk ke halaman.

Ke arah dimana tubuh Yixing yang sudah tergeletak di atas rumput hijau. Seorang petugas terlihat berlari menghampiri dan langsung memeriksa. Menempelkan kepalanya ke dada Yixing namun petugas itu terlihat menggeleng kecewa.

"Paman itu tidak akan bisa merebut Dadda dan Pappa dariku! Yeaayy!"

Seisi rumah juga tahu bahwa sifat nakal Chelsea memang menurun dari Baekhyun. Namun, belum ada satu orangpun yang tahu bahwa kekuatan Pappa-nya itu juga bisa menurun kepada sang putri.

Chanyeol tertegun. Tak tahu harus berkata apa karena baru sadar bahwa kekuatan ini benar berbahaya. Kini, putrinya yang harus menanggung kelebihan itu di usia semuda ini. Bagaimana kalau dunia sampai tahu apa saja yang bisa Chelsea perbuat?

Tentu saja mereka tidak akan suka. Bahkan, kakek Chelsea juga tak pernah menyukai kekuatan yang juga pernah Baekhyun miliki.

Chanyeol sadar, seharusnya dulu dia tidak perlu menyetujui ajakan taruhan Baekhyun.

Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu saling jatuh cinta.

Seharusnya mereka tidak perlu menjadi keluarga yang bahagia seperti sekarang.

Karena seharusnya, Chanyeol melaksanakan permintaan terakhir Tuan Byun untuk membunuh putranya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **End of story**

* * *

 **Bacods:**

Udah rampung hamdalah~

Makasi buat semuanya yang selalu support, foll/fav, ngasih permen, bahkan rekomenin ini ff asdfghjkl di sosmed, MAKASIH. Aku tersentuh sampe ke dalem-dalem T.T


End file.
